Grounds for Gossip
by Wanda W
Summary: Post X1, this Ryro offers an alternative course the relationships could have taken. It may include some things from X2, but will ignore those plotlines that are inconvenient to the author. : Lots of Ryro fun. Rating is for safety only.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

He was sitting at the table enjoying the quiet of the early morning. Being Saturday, everyone else was enjoying the chance to sleep in. He heard a noise just outside the door and turned his attention that direction to see who was about to join him. Her hair was slightly mussed. While it was clear she hadn't taken much time getting dressed and had paid almost no attention to her appearance, he still thought she looked pretty.

He didn't think she even noticed him sitting there as she staggered across the room, her bleary eyes barely opened. Peering through the unfocused slits, she reached out for a mug while her other hand groped blindly for the coffee pot. Stifling a chuckle at her expense, he got up and came to her rescue. "Morning, Rogue. Why don't you sit down before you hurt yourself? I'll get your coffee."

"Huh?" she questioned, not up to that much conversation yet. He did chuckle now and simply led her to the table and pressed her down into a seat. She sat and immediately lowered her forehead to the tabletop only to lie there immobile. When he set the mug down in front of her, she didn't even flinch.

Shaking his head with a smile, he led her hands to it and wrapped her fingers around the ceramic. He heard her sniff and then slowly rise, sliding the mug towards herself. She lowered her mouth to the rim and sucked some of the brew without lifting the mug at all. After two more drinks this way, her eyes opened just a little more and she groaned. The next drink actually saw her bringing the mug up to meet her mouth in a more normal fashion. "Oooh…. That's really good."

She finally registered who was sitting across from her and smiled a little before looking into her mug, a slight blush rising on her cheeks. "Thanks. I really needed this."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out." She giggled lightly at his jest and he found the sound of it lifted his spirits and made him hope for more of her laughter. "Rough night? Usually I'm the only student up this early on the weekend."

"Since, uh, well… I've been having a lot of nightmares lately. I don't sleep a whole lot these days."

Knowing that between the thing with Wolverine and then all that crap on Liberty Island she probably was having some pretty intense bad dreams, he wasn't surprised she wasn't sleeping very well. He cast around his mind for something more to say, but then saw that she was more than content to sit quietly with him and stare out the window as some birds landed on the ground to look for food.

He rose to get another cup of coffee and she grunted with discontent seeing the coffee maker was now empty. "I'll make you more if you come up with something to give me in return," he offered flirtatiously. From the first moment he'd seen her in class he'd wanted to find a way to get to know her better. This was his chance. No one was here to interrupt or mess things up for him this time.

She cocked one eyebrow in a way that he already recognized as belonging to the man who'd arrived with her. She may not even know it, but her inner Wolverine was showing. "How 'bout coffee for information?" she finally responded with a charmingly mischievous glint in her eye.

He turned to face her, crossing his arms over his chest waiting to hear what she meant. "What kind of information?"

She smirked and leaned her head against one hand. "You'd be surprised what kinds of things people say and do in front of the new kid. I guess they figure I don't know enough to pay much attention yet or something."

He had a feeling this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. He efficiently got another pot started before rejoining her. "So tell me, Rogue," he said with a deepened voice, "What kinds of things _do_ happen in front of the new kid?"

When she giggled again, he let it vibrate through him and felt pleased at earning it again so soon. "Well," she began leaning forward slightly, "things like that really big guy…"

"Pete," he filled in for her.

She shrugged, nodded, and continued, "You know he draws, right?" His only reply was a look that clearly told her this was hardly coffee-worthy news. "Did you know he draws pictures of Jubilee? I mean like at least three or four drawings of her every day?"

"Peter and Jubilee?" he asked in surprise.

"Not really, but I think he sure wishes they were going out."

"I wouldn't have pegged her as being his type at all!"

There was that cute little giggle again. "Yeah, I know. But I guess she is 'cause he sketches her at least that many times a day. It's really kind of sweet," she mused before refilling her mug, adding some sugar, and sitting back down. "He's a good artist."

"Yeah, he is." The two continued quietly talking about her observations of life at the institute until other people started coming in. That's when they fell quiet again. When someone they'd discussed entered, they'd just share secretive smiles before both looking into their mugs and avoiding looking at one another for fear of laughing and inviting questions they didn't want to answer. When Bobby came in after a bit, he sat at the end of the table and looked from one to the other.

"What are you guys doing?" Rogue gave John a special smile, letting him know how much she'd enjoyed their morning together, and sat back while he answered his friend. After hanging out for a little while, Rogue got to her feet. "I guess I'd better go clean up a bit." The guys decided to leave at the same time. As he passed her in the hall, John muttered in Rogue's ear, "Same time, same place?"

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Tomorrow?" she whispered back.

He tweaked her waist where no one would see agreeing in low tones, "Tommorrow." Her breathy giggle haunted him the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

Rogue was first to arrive the next morning so she got the coffee started and set two mugs on the counter. Hearing footsteps, she turned with a ready smile to greet him. "Good morning!"

"Hey, you're a lot more awake this morning," observed the guy with the reputation for being somewhat surly most of the time. Not even Bobby would recognize the open smile he gave her.

"Yeah, I slept a lot better last night." She tilted her head towards the coffee machine sending its rich aroma wafting throughout the kitchen. "I even beat you down this morning." Her brows rose as she teased, "You know what that means don't you?"

"What?" he wanted to know, cocky arrogance at the forefront.

"Well, I provided the coffee so you've gotta come through with the gossip."

"Rogue," he tried to explain, "guys do not gossip." When she burst out laughing he reached to cover her mouth with his hand shushing her at the same time. Rogue jerked away from his almost-touch before she could hurt him.

"John, be careful!" The fear was clear in her stricken expression and he wanted more than anything to erase it.

"Rogue, it's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know it makes you nervous. I'll be more careful, okay?" He was holding her gloved hand and desperately trying to keep her from becoming skittish around him.

"It should make you nervous," she asserted.

He rubbed his free hand up and down one thigh. "You're right, I guess. I'm not, though." He smiled at her now and she caught her breath… it was gentle and sweet and unlike anything she'd ever seen. "I'm not scared of your skin, Rogue. Your mutation is just part of who you are and who you are seems pretty great."

Okay, this was no light pink glow… his words brought out a deep crimson stain that washed over her cheeks, her neck, and her chest. She could feel the heat emanating from her embarrassed face and dipped her head to hide behind her hair.

John ducked down to be able to see her behind her camouflage and coaxed until he got a smile from her. "Now, back to business… guys do not gossip."

She giggled and leaned one hip against the counter for support. "Yeah, right! That's why you sat here talking to me about all that stuff yesterday, right?"

"I was just listening, not telling."

"Ha!"

"Ha?"

"Yeah, you heard right… ha. Now tell me something good or no coffee for you."

His eye narrowed menacingly and she just gazed back, wide-eyed and waiting. "Fine…" he said, pleased with having come up with something. "Professor Xavier has a girlfriend. Her name's Moira and she's some kind of doctor. They met through some kind of work stuff, but they exchange some very unprofessional emails practically every day, if you know what I mean." John waggling his eyebrows had her laughing quietly.

"No way! Xavier?"

He was nodding with great confidence. "Yeah, trust me… it's for real." They talked about other big happenings and whether they'd finished the paper due the next day. It took more than an hour before they were joined this morning. Storm glided in and began getting herself a drink, smiling benignly at them.

It occurred to her that this could be a very healthy friendship for both teens. John could understand Rogue's experiences and perspective far better than most of the students while she may prompt him to put someone other than himself first, especially as she just accepted him for what he was, not having any preconceived notions regarding him. Yes, this could be a very good friendship.

They just wished her a good morning and went on with their discussion. They were sharing a plate of toast amicably. Later that day they sat with Kitty, Bobby, and Jubilee in the library. Everyone worked steadily at finishing up their reports. Bobby kept making little comments that distracted Rogue, but she kindly laughed it off. He was only trying to be nice and to include her, letting her feel a part of things and she did appreciate that. However, she had been out of school for quite awhile and it was taking a little extra work to get caught up.

By ten o'clock only Rogue, Kitty, John, and Bobby remained. Kitty slid her books away and yawned. "That's it for me. It's just not going to get any better. Good night, you guys." With that she pushed away from the large table they'd shared and went thankfully to her bed.

"I'm pretty wiped out, too," Bobby admitted. "Aren't the two of you done yet?"

Rogue sighed and kept erasing. "No. This isn't good enough. I've got a lot of work left." Not hearing anyone else continue the conversation, she glanced up to see both boys just sitting there looking at her. "What?" No response. "You don't have to stay. I'll be fine on my own." Her soft voice had an even thicker twang than usual brought on by her fatigue.

The friends exchanged a look. "I just want to polish mine a little more. I'm not very tired anyway," said John. Bobby nodded and left them.

Rogue looked at John before saying, "I know what you're doing, you know. I really don't need a babysitter. Go to bed, John. I'm fine."

"I know you are. That's one of the things I like about you." John glanced up from his paper to smirk her direction. "Now shut up, get that stupid report done, and let me try being a good guy. It's a new thing for me and you're talking so much I can't tell if I like it or not. Besides, I'm tired and want to go to bed, but I don't go until you do." She threw one of the wads of discarded paper at his head, then gave her work all her attention again.

He read through his own work again quickly and then simply sat back and watched Rogue while she worked steadily on her research. Her brow scrunched in concentration. When she had trouble deciding on something he noticed she had a habit of bouncing the eraser end of her pencil against the table top. When thinking things out she would twist her hair around one finger. His favorite habit, though, was the way she would bite one side of her lip once she'd start writing again.

When she finally slammed the book she was quoting from shut, she grinned across at him. "I think I did well on this one!"

"I'm sure of it, Rogue. And now," he declared while planting his hands and pushing against the tabletop with them, "it is time for us to go to bed."

"Why, Johnny," she teased in a flirty voice, "are you propositioning me?" Winking at him, she gathered her papers together and then ruined the effect with the biggest yawn John had ever seen.

"I don't think you could handle a proposition tonight," he retorted. Placing a companionable arm around her around her waist, he led her out of the library and didn't leave her until they'd reached her door. "I hope you get some sleep tonight, Rogue."

Attempting to hide another enormous yawn behind her small hand, she nodded. "I hope so, too. Good night, Johnny," she muttered.

He thought about the nickname as he went to his own room. Other people had tried calling him that and it had driven him crazy… it had always sounded so stupid. When he heard it in that lilting voice, though, he found that he liked it. He liked it a lot. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity he scoffed and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

It was the following Saturday before John and Rogue met up in the kitchen another early morning. He was there first and didn't open with any of the typical greetings. "You haven't been sleeping."

"Do I look that bad?"

"No, but sometimes your friends hear you at night. Besides, your accent is thicker when you're tired."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Great! Like it wasn't bad enough to start with."

"Shut up, I like it," he spoke firmly, but softly enough to keep from bringing anyone in with them. "Is it dreams again?"

"Mostly." He just kept watching her, waiting. Sitting at the table to await her steaming cup of morning coffee, she spoke again. "Does your brain ever get so busy thinking and all that you can't get it to slow down… you know, you just kind of hit the hyper drive and can't turn it off?"

"Not really, but it sounds like it must suck."

"It does."

"What have you tried to make it stop?"

"Well, not much. I mean, what is there to do about it? It is what it is." She shrugged. "I usually just read or listen to music or something. Once I get tired enough I can get to sleep."

"And then the dreams start?"

"Yeah." Gratefully she accepted the cup of coffee, sweetened just the way she preferred. "Hey, you remembered! Thanks, John."

"It's no big deal. So what's the deal with you and Bobby?"

Her brows scrunched. "What do you mean?"

He leaned back, one arm hooked over the back of his chair and gave her his cynical look. "Rogue, everyone knows he's trying to hook up with you. What no one can figure out is how you feel about it."

"Well, since I really didn't even know it was going on and never gave it any thought, I don't know how I feel about it. I don't even know if I believe it!"

"Well, this week you _are_ the gossip, so think about it now."

She sparkled with humor as she joked, "But, I thought guys didn't gossip!"

He gave her chair leg a kick under the table making her giggle. "So?"

"I really think y'all have got it all wrong. Bobby's just been nice enough to try and include me and all. You know, like Kitty and Jubilee… well, and you, of course."

"And you would know so much more about Bobby than the rest of us who have been living with him a lot longer, right?"

"Well, I'm not trying to say that. I just, well… I honestly cannot believe it's what you're saying. We're friends." She became even more frustrated and stared morosely into her mug. "Why do people always have to screw things up? What can't a guy and a girl just be friends without people trying to turn it into something else?"

"Haven't you seen that movie? Men and woman can't be friends," he taunted.

She shoved his shoulder playfully. "Shut up! Let's just say that if anyone asks you, Bobby and I are friends and I'm not interested in anything more. Not only that, I seriously doubt he's interested either. Now, I need more coffee," she demanded, pushing her cup across to him.

She waited until he was carrying the brimming mug back to the table to ask, "So, who's the raging passion in your life?" He jerked to halt causing the hot liquid to slosh over the edge and drip down his hand. She tried to stifle her giggle, but failed miserably.

He carefully set the cup down and went for some paper towels to clean up the mess. He gave her a look of disbelief. "The 'raging passion'? What kind of junk do you read, Rogue?"

"I couldn't resist," she grinned. "Seriously, though; there's got to be someone. Isn't there any girl who measures up to your high standards?"

"What makes you think my standards are so high?"

She propped her dainty sock-clad feet alongside his thigh on the seat of his chair. Trying to look cynical, although in his opinion it didn't work, she wryly stated, "Well, there is the total lack of a female in your life."

"What are you, androgynous?"

A light kick accompanied her, "I mean a _real_ girl… you know, one you could actually go out with."

"I hate it when you act like that, you know," his anger was rising and it showed in his voice.

Her eyes widened, "Wha-what did Ah do?"

John snatched at her hand, studying the glove with frustrated anger. "Rogue, you aren't broken or flawed. You are exactly the way you were meant to be. You _are _a real girl… one of the most real girls I've ever known." His thumb was rubbing across her knuckles without thought. "Any guy would be proud to go out with you." The sound of someone coming down the hall had him easing back, his fingers gliding against her hand until the very last moment before Scott and Jean entered.

"Good morning," Jean greeted with a smile. She looked from one to the other, obviously picking up on something. Just when Rogue wondered what Jean was sensing with those psychic abilities of hers, the woman gently smiled and asked, as if there'd been no pause, "What are the two of you up to this morning?"

"Nothing," John stated quickly.

Rogue just grinned at him, which piqued Scott's curiosity. Seeing his interest and already knowing enough to realize he didn't let go easily once he'd latched onto something, Rogue's smile widened at the mental image of a terrier with Scott's face superimposed on it, she tried to give a vague answer. She heard a cough come from Jean, but never realized it was the woman's attempt to cover her laugh at Rogue's thoughts regarding Scott. "It's a kind of exchange program, I guess."

Before Scott could demand more information, Jean reminded him that Ororo was waiting for them and dragged him from the room. Once they'd gone, Rogue turned back to John. Her head hung a bit and she gnawed at her lip a little. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Rogue, look at me," he instructed. John refused to say another word until she met his eyes. "I wasn't mad at you really. It just gets frustrating hearing you talk about yourself that way, okay? I mean, we're all weird and a little screwed up around here… isn't that why we're here? We're all freaks."

"Yeah, but I'm even a freak among freaks… I'm the only one who could kill without even thinking about it, with a simple touch."

"That's a crock. Have you ever seen what can happen when something accidentally catches fire?" She shook her head slowly from side to side. "It isn't pretty. Well, actually it is, but it's still deadly. We've all had to work really hard to learn control. You're just getting started. Give yourself a chance, Rogue."

She sighed. "I guess. It's just hard sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, I really do," he asserted quietly. "And Rogue, even if you never have control, it doesn't change anything. I stand by everything I said earlier."

She let her head fall back and stared at the ceiling. "That's easy for you to say. You can touch whoever you want."

"You don't know that. There are a lot of reasons why people can't touch. A skin mutation is only one of them." He sounded so sad that she couldn't speak for a moment. He shook off the serious mood and tried to lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere in the kitchen. "So, I was thinking…"

"Did it hurt?"

"Very funny. You're going to make me spank you if you keep that up," he teased with a waggle of his brows.

She blushed and immediately backed down. "So, what were you thinking?"

He chuckled at her cowardice. "I was thinking that if you want, the next time you're bothered by that hyperactive brain of yours you can always come get me. I'll hang out with you."

"But you need your sleep, too. Both of us going without certainly won't help anything."

"Don't worry about a thing. I don't sleep a lot anyway. Just know the offer's there if you ever want to take me up on it."

"Thanks, John. I appreciate it."

There was that smirk again. "Uh-huh… and you'll never come to me, right?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing I'm starting to figure you out. You would rather die than inconvenience anyone and there's also the fact that I know you have no intention of doing anything about my offer."

"You sound awfully sure of yourself," she commented.

"I am." Seeing her mounting frustration, he put her out of her misery. "You don't know which room is mine. Since you didn't ask I knew you were planning to do anything _besides_ come to me when you're having a hard time at night. You wouldn't even know where to go." His arms crossed in smug satisfaction.

"Keep it up, you flamer, and I'll make some suggestions on where you can go!"

He chuckled and then made sure she knew where to find his room. "I'll take you up there later, if you want. Just to make sure, you know?"

"Okay," she agreed readily. They kept talking, ate the biscuits and gravy she made for them, and decided they were done in the kitchen just about the time the others started trickling in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

Rogue was trying to figure out her Calculus assignment, but had gotten tired of the library and gone to sit in the rec room. John looked over her shoulder on his way by to see what had her so stressed. Seeing the book and the numerous eraser marks on her paper, he had a fairly good idea how it was going. He left her alone for about twenty minutes, but could tell she was getting pretty frustrated.

"Hey, Rogue," he called out. Once she looked over at him, he invited, "Come play a round with us. Bobby needs all the help he can get!" Bobby glared, and then started laughing.

"Well, I was just-," she started to tell him she was too busy with her homework, but then recognized the glint in his eye and realized what he was trying to do. Remembering what he'd said about letting him be a good guy and thinking that the break may do her some good. Interrupting herself, she smiled and agreed.

John wouldn't give her one of his warm smiles in front of everyone and she knew it, but it was there in his eyes which were following her across the room. Half an hour later she had blown off some steam and was ready to get back to work. Bobby had finally given up and left her and John to battle it out over the foosball table. Their game was intense, but they'd enjoyed it immensely, exchanging joking insults back and forth while the ball was maneuvered by them and the score was so close it was hard to tell who would win.

He defeated her and she only laughed it off. "Thanks, John. I needed that."

John tugged a lock of her hair. "Yeah, I know. You want some help with that homework now?"

"I don't know… do you know anything about calculus?"

"I've got you covered, Rogue." He did, too. He may goof off in class and play the rebel, but John was really smart, she discovered. Not only did he understand everything, but he was able to explain it in ways that helped her get it, too. Since Rogue was far better in history and literature, this class was a stretch for her anyway. John made it much easier. She was so relieved that once she'd done the last of the problems correctly, she gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you, Johnny!" As what she was doing registered, she blushed furiously while jerking back from him. "Ah'm sorry… Ah shouldn't have… Ah wasn't thinkin'," she never did finish a sentence but simply bent to gather her book, papers, and pencil while avoiding his eyes.

John yanked it all from her hold and threw it down on the cushions before pulling her back against his body. Resting his face on her hair he said in what she thought of as his sweet voice, "Shut up, you hick."

Rogue strained against his hold a little, but it had no effect other than his arms tightening a tiny bit. "But this is dangerous; we shouldn't!" Although her voice was hushed, it did nothing to dampen the anxiety tainting her words.

"Yes, we should." He held her for a couple more minutes before easing back and holding both her arms in his warm hands. "Now, let's settle this. Rogue, you are allowed to touch me. I like it." His flirtatious smirk had her smiling a little in response. "You couldn't be more covered up unless you put on a parka, so try to relax. You might remember, too, that we all know about your skin and are big boys and girls who can take a little responsibility for our own safety." His sarcastic tones kept the mood light, but she knew he expected her to take his words seriously.

"Ya' called meh a hick," was all she said.

"Yeah, well… hicks are cute and sexy so don't complain."

"Right!" she started laughing loudly. He played it off, but deep down his determination to make her understand that he meant it grew stronger. John knew his feelings for her were deepening and getting more serious every day. She refused to take it seriously and while he understood her need to protect herself from hurt and disappointment, he knew they would both wind up hurting in the end if he didn't find some way to get through to her.

John picked up her stuff and started carrying it for her. "Was this all your homework for tonight?" When she told him it was, he asked if she'd be interested in working out with him. "I'm on my way to the gym."

Knowing she needed it and also that Logan would want her to start learning how to protect herself, she agreed. "That sounds good. Just give me time to change and I'll meet you down there."

Half an hour later, wearing her workout clothes, Rogue eased into the room where John was already lifting as he waited for her to join him. He sat up and waved her over, observing how tentative she was even after being here this long. When they were alone she was so much more at ease and confident. He'd really like to see her show her true colors all the time. He smirked a bit as he realized he acted differently when they were alone, too.

Watching her move across the room, observing the sway of her hips and the swish of her pony tail, all he could think was how glad he was that it was him she was coming towards. She smiled a little and told him to stay where he was. "You finish that. I'll just get warmed up on the treadmill for a while."

They were in there for an hour and a half, spotting for each other and even doing a little sparring. "I haven't done too much training in fighting yet," she confessed.

"I know and it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of… you've already been kidnapped! Obviously you need to be taught how to defend yourself. You can't hide in the institute forever, you know."

"You sound like Logan now." At his quizzical look, she tapped her temple. "I still hear from him on a pretty regular basis."

"That's so weird. What's it like?"

She shrugged, not at all offended by his bluntness. It was simply the way they were with one another. "It's not that bad, actually. He just kind of keeps me company. A lot of times it's kind of like he gives me this commentary on everything that's happening. He talks to me when I can't sleep, too."

"That's actually kind of cool."

"Yeah, with him it is. Eric, I mean Magneto, is up there, too. He's not all bad, but I like Logan a lot better. Mags is quieter. Logan comments on practically everything." She giggled a little bit. As always, it made him want to smile.

"So does the Logan in your head say stuff about the people here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah!"

His eyes narrowed before he asked, "What kinds of things does he have to say?"

"He just makes comments about them or what he thinks of what they are saying or doing around me. That kind of thing, mostly."

They sat on some mats and drank bottled water. "What does he think of all of us?"

She leaned back on her elbows and cocked her head to one side, giving his question full consideration. "Let's see… He thinks Kitty is sweet, but not as naïve as everyone believes. He sees her as fairly harmless to me." Her eyes tilted up and she grinned. "At least as long as I show no interest in a certain guy that he's convinced she's crushing on."

John leaned forward eagerly. "What guy?"

"Huh-uh… not telling. I'm waiting to see if he's right."

"Fine… what else does he say?"

"Well, you can guess what he says about Jeannie… oops! I mean, Miss Grey." John did laugh a little at the slip. "And you can guess what he thinks of Mr. Summers."

"Umm… Jubilee is a little hard for him to take, but if she didn't talk so much he'd really like her. He thinks she's a good friend for me." John only nodded. So far, he was surprised by how similar his and Wolverine's thoughts were about things.

"What about guys?" he wanted to know. What he really wanted to know, he wouldn't come out and ask. He was just hoping she'd come out with it.

She took a long drink from her bottle, but he could tell she was listening to her inner voices again. He was getting to where he could read her very well. "You know what? It's almost time for dinner. We'd better get going if I'm going to have time to change." While she was right, he knew she was really just dodging the question. He gave her ponytail a yank to let her know he was aware of what she'd just done before reaching down to help her up and walking up stairs with her.

They parted where the hallway split and each headed to their room. Rogue showered, listening to Logan and Mags as they remarked on their observations of John. She just laughed at them both. As far as she was concerned, they were both way off-base. _He's my friend, y'all. Probably my best friend other than Logan._ That set them both off again and she just rolled her eyes and let them vent while she got dressed and dried her hair.

At dinner she sat at a table filled with her new friends, only joining the conversation occasionally. Rogue was more of an observer, still being somewhat uncertain and uncomfortable with her place at the Institute.

After dinner, she curled up in bed to read a book and listen to some music. Rogue was soon tired and turned off her light just before drifting to sleep. She hadn't been sleeping well and was exhausted. It took a long time before the nightmares woke her with a racing pulse and fear making her limbs tremble. Only when she'd calmed her pounding heart did she lean back to listen to the men in her mind until she could sleep again. They were oddly quiet tonight, though.

Other than Logan apologizing because the dream had been one of his, neither had anything to say. She tried to make them talk to her, but they wouldn't answer. She tried reading her book, but her mind was distracted and she was losing track of the plot. Music just seemed invasive and annoying. Rogue huffed a huge sigh, frustrated with her psyches lack of cooperation tonight. At lasted her inner Logan's gruff voice came to her. _Go see him, kid._

Rogue knew from past experience that pretending to misunderstand something in her own mind was a pointless exercise in futility so she started to climb from her bed. _I don't know why you're making me do this._ Her mental grousing had no effect that she could tell.

_I believe I'd wear a robe, my dear._ When Logan seconded Mags' opinion, she realized how right they were. Her nightgown wasn't sleazy or anything, but probably wasn't the best thing to wear to a guys room in the middle of the night. Grabbing her big, fluffy robe she slipped it on and tightened the belt before crossing silently to the door and making her quiet way through the halls.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

John was lying in bed, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about… There was a knock at the door that was so soft and quiet he almost missed it. He crossed the room on bare feet and opened the door a crack. The vision on the other side had him swinging the door wide and reaching for her arm to pull her in so he could close out the world.

He took one good look at her before commenting, "I'm glad you came. Come on." Still holding her arm, he led her to the bed and seated her before snagging a shirt from one of his drawers and pulling it over his head. Now more covered in an effort to make Rogue more comfortable, since her unease was practically a physical presence in the room, he got on the bed and sat up against the pillows, tugging on the belt of her robe to get her to slide up beside him.

"Tell me about the dreams." He grabbed a pair of gloves from the nightstand and slid the on so he could hold her hand and squeeze it, offering comfort as she started to describe the lab and the pain, the terror and the callousness of those watching on as though it were all some kind of show. The fact that John had gloves waiting on his nightstand just in case she should ever take him up on his offer didn't register with her. Not that night, anyway.

When she was done, her husky voice silent, he tucked a lock of white hair behind her ear. "I'm really sorry, Rogue. That would freak anybody out. I wish I could do more."

"This is enough. This is good. The one I feel bad for is Logan… I mean, it really happened to him. The worst part is always how much I want to help, shouting at them to leave him alone and knowing they don't hear me and he doesn't either. Feeling so powerless and invisible is… it's horrible."

"I know," John stated and suddenly she knew. He did know; it may be for different reasons but that sensation was one he related to… and it broke her heart. She wanted to comfort him as freely as he was comforting her, but she didn't know how. How could a girl like her offer anything to this volatile, strong guy who never seemed to need anyone?

_He needs you more than you know, child._ Eric's voice echoed in her mind and was immediately followed by Logan's gruffer, but more welcome tones. _Every guy needs someone to see the good in him. You're good at that, kid. Go on and give it to him._ The two men started to argue over terminology and she tried to block them out while deciding how to do what Logan and Eric had urged. She hated to admit it, but she knew they were usually right.

"Johnny," she whispered looking up at him from open, honest eyes. "You're anything _but_ powerless or invisible, you know." When he would have made some self-deprecating remark, she cut him short. "No, I mean it. You are… elemental. You are fundamental and foundational. I can't imagine life here without you. You keep me grounded and stable. You're my security, especially with Logan gone for now."

He soaked up her words feeling them soul-deep almost like a touch on his very spirit. Not only had no one ever said words like those to him before, never had anyone been so candid and sincere when trying to convince him he was a decent person. She wasn't done though and her next words filled him with hope.

"As for being invisible," she caught her breath. If it weren't so dark and the hour weren't so late she knew without a doubt there would be nothing that could drag the words from her, but something about the deep night made it easier. "Oh, Johnny, I can feel it the moment you come into a room and it changes everything. Even when I can't see you, you are the most potent presence there. And when you leave," her voice was breathy and light, "it's like the warmth and the light left with you. All that's left is this bland, cold, mundane nothingness. You matter, Johnny, whether you believe it or not doesn't change that."

She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped both arms around the one lying limp at his side. He twined their fingers together before they sat there quietly together. They were both silent, brooding over what they'd shared tonight and Rogue almost wishing she could take some of it back. She'd said too much. She ranted at the two men in her head who'd urged her on and led her to say too much too soon. Eric refused to rise to her baiting words and remained infuriatingly calm while Logan raged right back.

John sat there knowing she was having some kind of internal confrontation and trying to give her time to work it all out. Finally, though, he tugged her across his chest where his heartbeat would pulse beneath her ear, soothing her while his young arms wrapped around her offering shelter and comfort. Only when she'd begun to calm and relax against him did he speak.

His lips against her hair, he muttered, "Thank you, Rogue."

"It's Marie. My name is Marie." He barely heard her, but knew the importance of this act of trust.

One hand lifted to hold her head close. "Marie," oh how good it sounded coming in his deep voice, she thought. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear someone say that and mean it."

Scared of revealing even more than she already had, Marie simply nestled even closer. His gloved fingers stroked through her hair as they silently sat together. When she started yawning every two minutes he shifted and moved to stand beside the bed. "Time for you to go back to bed. Come on, Marie… I'll walk you back."

He led her drowsy, swaying form through the halls until they reached her door. Seeing she was very disoriented with fatigue, he walked with her to the bed, held the robe while she slid out of it then tossed it to the foot of her bed. John helped her lay down, pulled the covers over her, and quietly made his way to the door again, drawing it closed behind him. "G'night, Johnny." Before he could reply, a gruff voice sounding like an oddly feminine Wolverine came to him, "Ya' did good, kid."

It was unnerving, but John only paused briefly before closing the door completely. His hand flattened against the cool panels of the door. "Good night, Marie." With stealth no one would have suspected him owning he went back to his room to lie down again and find his thoughts focusing on the same young woman who'd been filling them earlier. Her honeyed southern lilt, her sparkling eyes filled with hope despite all she'd endured, her uniquely-colored, soft, sweet-scented hair… they all combined with her candid honesty and her totally original perspective of him to make Marie the first person to touch his fiery heart in a very long time.

She had slipped completely past his guard. And he knew his good friend was interested in her, regardless of how clueless she was about it. He was trapped. John thought, especially after some of what she'd said tonight, that she might at least be starting to see his potential as possibly being more than just a friend but it didn't matter. He knew Bobby was interested and he didn't want to hurt the guy who'd been his friend from his first day here at the Institute.

Shoving aside those thoughts, he decided to take at least one night to just enjoy it. She'd come to him for help with her sleeplessness… in a school filled with dozens of people, Rogue had chosen him to confide in. She had even told him her real name, something he knew she'd shared with no one except Wolverine. More tired than he realized, John soon fell asleep, a foreign smile on his lips as his mind continued to bask in memories of his time with her even in rest.

The next day she slid into the seat behind Bobby and John shot her a smirk over his shoulder. Rogue kicked his chair and only snorted with pretend disgust at his mock offense. They sat next to each other when they and their friends gathered for lunch and proceeded to joke around, knocking against one another with their elbows and stealing the other person's food when they weren't looking. Kitty wasn't sure what to think, Bobby was watching closely but circumspectly, while Jubilee stared and studied their byplay openly. When Rogue would have risen to take her trash away and get in a little extra study time, the flamboyant but nice girl stopped her with a demand.

"So what's going on here? Did you two hook up when no one was looking or something?"

John just sank into a smoldering glare and kept his mouth shut. Rogue, on the other hand, was so embarrassed she blushed. "What? What do ya' mean?"

"What I mean is this… are you and our resident pyromaniac a hot item now or what?"

Rogue's eyes shot wide and then she started to rise, "John is one of mah best friends, Jubilee, an' Ah don't lahke ya' puttin' him or me on tha spot lahke this. If thar's somethin' ya' oughtta know 'bout us then we'll tell ya'. Until then Ah don't reallah think that whatevah is er isn' goin' on is eny o' your business, ta be honest."

It was the most she'd ever really said to them and certainly the most heated they'd ever seen her. Even Jubilee took a moment to recover and before she could say anything more, the southerner spun to look at them before continuing to walk away and vehemently stated, "An' _don't_ start talkin' about it as soon as ya' think Ah won't heah either." They saw her shove her trash into the garbage can and stride into the next room with enough militant light in her eyes and flush on her cheeks to have people moving out of her way for reasons totally unrelated to her skin.

"Well that was smooth, Jubes," John bit out. His jaw was clenched. He hated having anything about his private life being speculated over and now they'd not only ticked him off, but they'd embarrassed Rogue, too. _Crap!_ Now Bobby was wearing that hurt puppy look that could make a person feel like a friggin' ax murderer. He shoved back from the table, anger in every rigid line of his body before grinding out, "Just keep your big yellow-wearing mouth shut for once, Sparkler."

Kitty's eyes were wide at the pure rage blazing from his fiery eyes. Jubilee held one hand up in surrender before he finally stalked away. Only after he'd been out of sight for several minutes did she break the silence hanging over the three remaining friends. "Sheesh! It's not like I was the only one thinking it."

"No, you were just the only one insensitive enough to blurt it out like that," Kitty answered.

"And what's wrong with you, Bobby?" Jubilee asked, staring at him with a penetrating look. Just when a knowing glint appeared in her dark eyes, he spoke to keep her quiet.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Jubes. You know, I think both of them were pretty clear that they would like us to find something better to talk about. A good friend would respect that."

"Oh please! You know you're glad I asked them. The only reason you're so bent is because-," she never finished because he interjected, loudly.

"Just shut up Jubes!"

Bobby stormed away and Kitty glared at her with an intensity Jubilee had never seen in her before. "You just don't know when to leave things alone, do you?" She also made a hasty exit and Jubilee was left there alone. With a shrug she acknowledged that they would likely all be over it by dinnertime and picked up an apple to eat.

She mulled over everything and grinned with glee at her conclusions. Peter, watching from a nearby seat, quickly reached for his sketch pad and pencil. He was tracing quick, graceful lines on the page and speedily captured a rough drawing of her expression. Her ready smile and openness were two things he'd admired from their first acquaintance. Sighing because he knew it was unlikely he'd ever have the guts to ask her out, he packed his things away before making his way out of the room.

John found Rogue in the library making notes as she checked facts in a book. "Hey," he greeted as he sat next to her.

"Hey," she muttered back distractedly.

"What are you working on?" he asked, looking over her shoulder to read what she'd written. "Is that the report for Ethics?"

"Um-hm," she nodded vaguely while tracing the sentences with her satin-clad fingertips looking for a specific line.

"Isn't that due in two weeks?"

Finding what she wanted, she carefully copied it into her outline word for word before making note of all the details on the book for her bibliography. Only after she'd finished and reshelved the book did she answer. "Yeah, I think so."

He sat back, adopting a lazy slouch that hid his real feelings. This façade was one he slipped into with an easy familiarity; it was his old companion. "Why are you pushing so hard?"

"I just want to be sure I do well. I'm kind of behind after being on the road and all and don't want to slip any further back. If I work hard enough maybe I could even get through school a little bit early. At least, that's what Miss Munroe and Dr. Grey told me."

"Why the rush?"

"You never know what's gonna happen next and it's best to be as prepared as possible." The bleakness in her eyes, the stark truth of her cold statement gave him pause. Thinking over his own past and knowing what she must have gone through before Wolverine picked her up; he knew she was absolutely right.

"That's true," he admitted seriously.

"Yeah. I figure if I've got my diploma, it'll sure make things easier out there," she gestured out the window. "You know, with finding work and all that if it comes up again."

He nodded, his eyes boring into hers. "You know, that's pretty good thinking Marie." With that, he pulled his own books out and started studying also.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

Rogue was folding the clothes as she pulled them from one of the huge dryers. She'd just drawn out some lace panties when the sound of the door opening behind her had her turning around. She saw John and then he gave her a new first for them… she noticed his crimson blush spreading over that familiar face. Before she could really enjoy having him at a disadvantage, she caught on to what he was starting so fixedly at.

Now blushing just as badly, she thrust the garment in her hand deep into her basket of clothing. "I'll, uh, just get out of your way." She couldn't even look at him. _Oh my gosh! Could this get any more embarrassing?_ Her mortification swept over her and she was suddenly convinced she'd never be able to look him in the eye again.

John was trying not to let his thoughts roam in any of the more obvious directions. Seeing her throwing the last load of her laundry into the basket on top of all the neatly folded clothing already resting there he knew she was ready to run for the hills. "No rush," he assured her in what he hoped were normal tones. "I won't need the dryer for awhile anyway. Take your time."

Actually, he wanted this time alone together to last a little longer. Maybe if he acted like it was nothing, she would linger. John added detergent to the washer and set it for the water to start filling the machine. Adding his dark clothes, he watched her from the corner of his eye. After several steadying deep breaths, she seemed to calm and bent to start folding again.

The breath he'd been holding now came out quietly and slowly. "Are you and Jubes okay now?"

She smiled his way before giving the shirt in her hand her full attention again. "Yeah. We were fine later that day." She shrugged. "It's like what we talked about, you know? I just wish I could be friends with a guy without everyone making it into some big _thing_. I mean, doesn't anyone besides me have friends of the opposite sex just because they're good friends?" She shrugged again before stating, "I guess I'm just not up for all the teen drama. The whole 'high school soap opera' thing just seems so stupid."

John felt his stomach fall as she discussed 'friends'. He tried to rally and keep the conversation going. "Yeah, I know what you mean about the drama garbage. If I did have an interest in someone, the last thing I'd want is to feel like the entire mansion was watching the show. I would want whatever happened between her and me to be just that… between her and me."

"Yeah!" She nodded emphatically. "That's it exactly. Stuff between two people, if it's going to be special, should be kept between them, right?" She rolled her eyes and allowed, "I mean, I suppose it's only natural to be curious, especially with all of us living together. Relationships are going to affect more than just those two people in the long run, I guess. Still, I just don't like all that attention and speculation."

"Exactly. When I get together with someone and we're serious and all, they'll be able to see it without asking a bunch of questions and handing out the juicy details."

"Right."

"So," he stated, not knowing how to keep the conversation going.

"So," she said back while realizing she only had a couple of things left to fold. With a mischievous smirk that rivaled his, she gave him a humorous glance and asked, "Do you think Peter will ever get it together and ask Jubilee to go out with him?"

He laughed. "It's hard to say. Do you think she'd say yes?"

Rather than answering right away, she turned to face him fully and giggled. _Man, she has the best giggle!_ "Are we the worst hypocrites ever?"

He shook his head, trying to look serious. "No! Not the worst." The both laughed now and then he offered to carry her basket upstairs for her.

In her room, he looked around. Now that it was the middle of the day and they couldn't get in trouble, he took in the changes she'd made to put her own stamp on the space. Scarves and gloves littered the nightstand, the dresser, the desk, even the laptop had a pair of gloves right beside it. He knew that she, like he, was under Xavier's guardianship and had an allowance. It looked like she spent most of it on things to help her stay covered up. While he knew it was probably practical, it still made him feel unsettled and almost mad.

There were no posters on the walls, no photos anywhere. He did spy her huge green duffel on the floor behind the door. It looked full.

Brows furrowed he asked, "Is that thing packed?"

"Huh?" She followed his glance and then looked back at him. He could tell she was weighing something in her mind and just sat to quietly wait her out. John knew the exact instant when she made up her mind to tell him the truth. She took a deep breath and sat in the desk chair, swiveling to face him. He grabbed her knees and pulled the wheeled seat closer to himself. "Well, remember what we talked about in the library? You know, never knowing what life would throw at you next and all that?"

Mutely nodding, he waited for her to continue. "It's kind of about that. I learned after seeing what stupid stuff I'd grabbed when I left home that I needed to pack when my thoughts were clear and reasoned instead of doing it when I was all upset." She gestured to the bag. "Now I pretty much keep it ready to go so that if something does come up, I'm ready."

His gaze narrowed for a moment before he answered. "So was this all your idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he tucked some hair behind her ear while answering, "did Wolverine help with this one?"

A slow, wry smile spread over her full, red lips. "Well, yeah I guess you could say that."

"I thought so," his announcement was rather smug.

She smacked his arm while protesting. "Hey! It's not like I couldn't have come up with it, you know."

"I know. But it reeks of cynicism and that just isn't you."

"I'm just as cynical as anyone else," she griped, like it was a good thing.

He grabbed her hand and studied it while cradling it between both of his. "No… no you aren't. You're light and good and hopeful, even though you haven't had a lot of reason to be that way. That's part of what makes you different, Marie. It's part of what I like about you."

She sighed, also looking at their hands. "I guess you're right. One of us has to be a little positive, right? I mean, that's part of what balances us out."

His warm hands cupped her slender one more firmly. "Yeah, that's it." Hearing the laughter of other students passing her open doorway and realizing they could unintentionally be providing more ammunition for speculation about them, they reluctantly moved apart.

"Let's go down to the rec room and find something to do."

"What about your laundry?"

"We'll add another load and throw that one in the dryer on our way."

Two hours later found them still playing Scrabble. They'd finished his laundry already and the clothes were up in his room waiting to be put away. It was a tight game and both had gotten in some pretty amazing words so far. There were less than twenty points separating them.

Bobby had come in and was watching the game while he hung out with them. Every once in awhile he'd offer one or the other a suggestion. Most of the time they just ignored him, but his hints had been helpful a couple of times. Kitty came in also and she was amazed at the intensity of the game while they still managed to laugh at and tease one another.

It was when they both had to work only from the tiles in their stands and they were less than fifteen points apart that John turned it up a notch. "So, what do you say? Wanna make this more interesting?" His sexy smirk was in place and his head tilted in a way that intrigued both girls.

"How would we do that, loser?" Rogue wanted to know.

Bobby and Kitty both leaned forward a bit, eager to know what was going to happen next. John eyeballed them before turning back to her. "If you lose you go on a date with Bobby." He knew it may seem like he was shooting himself in the foot, but he was so certain Bobby would realize she was too much for him to handle… too sassy, too feisty deep down, too fiery, that this seemed like the perfect opportunity to help his friend realize how wrong they'd be together.

She'd already been pretty clear with him that she wasn't the least bit interested in Bobby, so there wasn't much risk of her falling for him. Bobby was John's friend, but even as a friend he could admit that Bobby was a little dull. She wasn't likely to suddenly find him fascinating company, after all.

Her eyes twinkling with humor, she stared right back and didn't even pause before declaring, "And if you lose, you go on a date with Kitty."

"Hey!" the other brunette protested.

"Don't drag us into it. You can't use us as your bet without even checking to see if we'll do it," he pointed out.

Never breaking eye contact the two players discussed it. "He's got a point, you know."

"Yeah, I guess he does," John agreed.

"So, now what?"

"Well, either we come up with new stakes or we get them to agree."

"What do you wanna do?"

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do about it?"

"It's hard to say. I mean, she doesn't look it, but she can be really stubborn about these things. Is the fight worth it?"

He was struggling as hard as she was to keep a straight face as their friends sat there choking on their outrage. "Yeah, well he may talk tough, but I think he'd actually be more than happy to help out. He'd probably even be rooting for my victory," he did smirk as Bobby started to rise up to hit him in the back of the head.

Her eyes widened as she remembered what he'd said about thinking Bobby might be a little bit interested in her. That was making her pause and reconsider this bet. John could see the wheels spinning and had a fairly good idea what was going through her mind. She hastily sought counsel from Eric and Logan, neither of whom were very interested or helpful. She huffed angrily at their lack of guidance.

John almost chuckled out loud as he realized what was going on. Her face was an open book sometimes, a person just needed to know how to read it. Out of the blue her entire face lit up until she practically glowed. "I've got it!" she declared.

He got nervous. What had she come up with now and why was his stomach sinking? "Danger Room session."

"What's she talking about?" Kitty wondered, looking to Bobby for an explanation.

"Loser has to take the winner's next danger room training session _and_ keep Ms. Munroe off the winner's back about it."

Agreeing to the terms, and with the witnesses in place, they recommenced the game with a new intensity. By the end they were finding new and creative ways to use any remaining letter they could with frequent references to the dictionary to prove their validity. In the end, the winner was irrefutable.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! **

**Well, we are catching up to my pre-written chapters now so the updates may slow down a little bit. I love all the comments in y'all's reviews and if there's something you think would be fun, feel free to comment on it and I'll see what I can do about weaving it into the tale. I'll do my best to get a bunch of writing done this weekend so we have plenty ready for the daily updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

She'd been standing here arguing her case for the last twenty minutes. Storm wasn't having it, though. "You may not do this," she insisted with infuriating calm. The only thing more aggravating than trying to argue with someone who wouldn't let it become a fight was John and his smug little face in the window where Storm couldn't see it but Rogue could. "Look, Storm," she said with the lack of respect which only Logan could demonstrate. "Just let it go already! Let's get in there and kick some butt or is the session cancelled for today?" It was accompanied by a growl that may have been intimidating were it not in the slightly husky, but undeniably light and feminine pitch that was pure Rogue.

Storm wasn't sure what to make of it all, but she was not going to just give in to this little girl just because she could imitate a man who wouldn't stick around long enough to do more than make some pitiful bid to stir up trouble between Scott and Jean or break a little girl's heart. "Miss Munroe, we both know I need more work in this area than anyone here and if this silly little bet gives me the chance to get some of that extra training and practice I so desperately need, then does it really matter why or is it more vital to insure that I get it?" Seeing that she was making headway, Rogue continued to plead her case. "John is pretty strong in the DR, isn't he? I really think I need this more than he does. I'm so anxious to do well, be effective, and be a real contribution to the X-Men."

The girl's earnest sincerity combined with her valid arguments swayed the weather witch. "All right, child. You may replace John this afternoon." Rogue beamed up at her and gushed her thanks for reconsidering. Ororo smiled gently and urged the girl to join the others waiting to begin.

When Rogue exited, John was leaning against the wall. "So?"

"Oh baby, I am so good! I'm in."

"Try not to let them beat your southern behind too badly, loser." She laughed, shoved him and told him to shut up before pushing through the doors that would take her into the training session. Watching her walk away he decided anything happening to that cute rear end would be a real shame.

Forty-five minutes later she dragged herself up to her room and into her shower. She was totally whipped. Peeling her sweat soaked suit off, she wearily stuck her hand under the spray to test the temperature. She'd always participated in training that was geared to low-level fighters. John, however, worked with more advanced groups of students and the difference was clear. She truly hadn't been ready for this, but thanks to Logan's and Erik's assistance she had risen to the occasion nonetheless.

Rogue was sore in places she hadn't even known she had muscles. If she had the energy and strength left, she would have hunted down John and kicked him from here to next week. Rinsing the suds from her hair and body, she switched the water off and toweled dry. Not caring what she looked like, she left her hair to dry in its natural waves and donned a loose pair of black yoga pants and a violet, long-sleeved shirt. Too tired to even tug on a pair of socks, she collapsed face-down on her bed.

"Hey, come on and let me in."

"Ugh!" Nothing was going to pry her from that bed, especially supposed friends who set you up to suffer abject humiliation and the beating of a lifetime.

"Are you decent?" John's voice came again. Rogue didn't even grunt this time since she knew how impatient he was and how short his attention span tended to be and that combination meant he would disappear soon. He probably already had.

The mumble of voices outside her door didn't even penetrate the pillows she had buried her head in. She never saw Kitty phase her head in for a quick look before pulling back out again. The door, like everything else at Xavier's was in excellent repair and swung open silently. Not until the person entering clicked it shut behind them did she take any notice of the intrusions into her privacy.

"Get out," she grumbled without leaving her burrow.

His evil chuckle, she'd decided about ten minutes into the DR session that he was inherently evil, drifted from somewhere over her shoulder as the bed dipped under his weight. "You deserve to be assigned permanently as Jubilee's shopping bag carrier _and_ Kitty's driving instructor," she informed him.

"Now that's just cruel!"

Wincing with pain, she rolled to her side and glared at him from behind the tangle of damp hair. "Do not even try that garbage! Do you have any idea what I went through in there?"

He combed her hair back to get it out of the way and her angry armor got a tiny chink in it when she saw his soft smile. "Yeah, I watched from the control room with Storm."

Rogue flopped onto her back with a groan.

"I'm sorry, Marie. I had no idea you'd get your butt kicked that badly."

"If I weren't so sore I'd hit you for that. Hard." She whimpered. "I can't, though."

He couldn't help laughing a little bit at her. "Do you need anything?"

"A body transplant?" she suggested.

He laughed again. "I don't think so. I like you in this one."

"Seriously, Johnny… some of that really hurt!" She knew she was whining and didn't really care.

"I know. When you got thrown over that wall and slammed into that building it must have really sucked."

She closed her eyes to block out his smirk. "If you're just going to gloat, then you may leave now. I don't even have the energy to tell you to kiss off right now."

"Sorry. I'll try to behave for now." One eye opened to look up at him, seeing if he was sincere. He might be, she decided.

John picked up her hand and tried to pull her upright. "Come on… you need to get up and move around."

"I can't," she mock cried.

"Marie, I mean it. Now that you've soaked in salts, you've got to stay at least a little active or your muscles will tense up and you'll hurt a lot more than necessary tomorrow." He pulled harder, determined to make her rise.

"Salts? Soaked?"

He stopped and stared at her with shock. "Tell me you soaked in the tub with some hot water and Epsom salt." Looking at her blank face he knew she hadn't. Without another word he left. She was still figuring out where he'd gone when he came walking back through the door. He left it open behind him, for which she was thankful. One guy and girl weren't supposed to be in any of the bedrooms with the door shut. It was school policy. Even though she knew the rule was disobeyed all the time and the Professor didn't mind all that much, what with him and Miss Grey being able to peek in telepathically whenever they wanted to make sure nothing was going on, she was still pretty new and didn't want to do anything to get in trouble.

John went straight across to the bathroom and then she heard water splashing into the bathtub. She forced herself to her feet and went to see what he was doing. He was sitting on the edge of the tub and motioned her to sit on the lid of the toilet. He started talking while leaning over to stick his forearm under the flow of water. "Any time you get banged around like that, you've got to do this, okay?" He poured the salts into the filling tub before putting them in the cabinet under her sink.

"It's not like I sprained an ankle or anything," she clarified.

He swiveled to face her, making sure she was really listening to him. "This will take care of almost all the aches and soreness, Marie. It'll also help keep you from getting stiff later on. But you need to do it pretty quickly and then you need to keep moving a bit for a little while before crashing. Okay?"

She could tell he wasn't going to let this go. No amount of arguing would sway him when he got like this. It was like trying to get him to leave his lighter behind when they were going out… pointless and futile. "Okay, Johnny."

That made him smile gently at her and stroke through her tangled hair. "Good. Now," he pressed his hands against his thighs to rise, "get in there and soak." He reached past her for her comb and placed it on the tub's side. "Comb those knots out of your hair while you let the salts do their job or you'll never be able to fix that mess and we'll have to cut it short, which I won't put up with by the way." He checked his watch. "I'll meet you in the rec room in an hour."

He laughed at her rebellious expression. "Wait just a minute! Who do you think you are, anyway? You can't tell me what to do!"

"Uh, I believe I just did, Marie." He shut the bathroom door before saying through it, "Now do it or I'll come in there and make sure you do."

She started to protest that he wouldn't do it, but then knew that it wasn't true. He really would follow through with his threat, or at least try to. She quickly shed her clothing and climbed into the steamy water, relishing the feel as her muscles loosened a little after only a couple of minutes.

Hearing the splash of her easing into the bath followed by her deep, satisfied sigh he left the room wearing a superior smirk. Yeah, he'd come to gloat, but he couldn't even enjoy it knowing she was actually genuinely suffering because of that stupid bet. John shook his head a bit. He couldn't believe no one had told her what to do. If nothing else, he would have thought her 'mind men' would have said something. It was a good thing he was around to keep an eye on her.

Later as Rogue was climbing from the now lukewarm water, she was thinking the same thing. Thank goodness for Johnny! She could definitely tell a difference in how her body felt. She checked the clock and saw that it was only ten minutes until he'd told her to meet him. Not thinking much of it, she got dressed in some jeans and a sweater, pulled on her gloves, scarf, and shoes and raced out the door.

He was waiting with the remote control ready, a huge bowl of popcorn on the cushion beside him, two sodas on the side table at his elbow, and a blanket. When she stood in the doorway he spied her and smiled. "How about a movie?"

"That sounds great," she agreed. Moving to the other end to sit, he acted like it was totally natural to move the popcorn out of the way and yank her over beside him. Once she got comfortable he threw the blanket over her legs and placed the popcorn in her lap, snagging a handful as he drew away.

It didn't take long for more kids to show up and they all had fun visiting, making fun of the stupid parts, and just hanging out. John did refuse to share their snack with anyone else. When Jubilee called him a jerk, he just sat there with a smug expression otherwise ignoring her. Marie knew, though, that he realized how freaked she would be with everyone reaching so close to her and he'd taken the heat for it without complaint. She whispered a thank you in his ear when no one was looking and he slipped his hand under the blanket to squeeze hers.

She took care of taking their stuff into the kitchen, washing the bowl, and throwing out their empty drink cans after the credits started scrolling across the screen. Some of the other residents followed with their own trash. They all carried on a casual conversation, but while the others were relaxed and content to hang out talking, Rogue found she needed some space and she retreated to her room to get in some extra schoolwork. She was doing additional assignments with the professor's approval so she had a chance of graduating early.

Although it was true that she had work to do, the reality was she was extremely thankful for the excuse to hide away. Being in such close quarters with so many people all at once felt like sensory overload to the girl who'd avoided all contact until recently. She felt tense and those muscles which had been relaxed by her bath earlier were tightened up again. The worst was the headache she felt coming on. Between the rough session in the Danger Room, the crowd in the rec room, and then the number of people trying to talk to her in the kitchen she was worn out. That bang that John commented on had made her head bounce against the surface and her head had felt a little weird ever since.

It had been a really long, hard day. Deciding she simply couldn't concentrate on anything tonight, she switched out her lights and crawled into bed. Sleep quickly overtook her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

"A slight concussion," was Dr. Grey's verdict the next morning. When Siryn had found John and Bobby asking them about Rogue's whereabouts, they'd sent Kitty through her door to check on her. Their friend was disoriented and acting a little weird, so they'd gotten help. Now Rogue sat on the cold examining table in the med bay and tried to convince them it was no big deal. "You'll be fine, Rogue." The thin woman turned to look at the teens gathered behind her. "She just needs to take it a little easy and to stay out of the Danger Room for a few days. If you notice anything different, like lethargy or disorientation for example, let me know immediately."

"Sure thing, Dr. Grey! Come on, girl… let's get something to eat and then you have _got_ to get dressed." The girl led Rogue down the hall still chattering away. "And don't forget what we talked about last night. Now, what are you hungry for?" Her voice faded as they made their way onto the elevator, the final sound the doctor heard from the group being a loud snapping of bubble gum.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"Rogue, come on!" Jubilee called before stalling at the sight of her friend sitting curled up in a chair in the library wearing some rather comfy, yet sloppy-looking sweats. "What are you doing? What's with the outfit?"

Rogue smirked, "What's with the questions?" She laughed a little. "I was reading something Ms. Munroe and I were talking about. And as for the clothes… they're comfortable; what's wrong with that?" She glanced down at herself and shrugged.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear anything we said last night? We're all done with classes for the day and we're going shopping before meeting a bunch of the guys for a movie. Now hurry up and change; we'll wait for you."

Seeing her way out of it, Rogue spoke before Jubilee could get away. "You know what, I don't want to hold y'all up so why don't you just go ahead without me? I have some stuff I was going to work on this afternoon anyway."

Jubilee leaned over and snatched the book from her hands, slamming it shut. "You have got to get a life! Now get your butt upstairs and change clothes. You are coming with us and you will have a good time."

"But-," she ceased protesting at the sight of Jubilee standing with her arms crossed and tapping her toe impatiently while trying to give Rogue and intimidating stare. "Fine." She resigned herself to going to the mall. Not wanting to hold everyone up, she moved quickly. The black jeans and sweater were nothing special, but they were an improvement on her earlier attire. She still didn't have any make-up really. Rogue set aside a certain amount of money each allowance to tuck into her duffel and the rest got spent on gloves, scarves, and safe clothing.

She eyed the bottle of headache medicine on her dresser, but decided the very slight ache in her head wasn't worth taking any more medicine today. She'd felt pretty weird earlier, but as the day progressed, the odd fog in her head cleared more and more. Now all that lingered was the small headache she'd been fighting since the Danger Room incident and even that was almost gone. Like Dr. Grey said… she'd be fine.

She finished tying her boots and then, grabbing her jacket on her way out, raced downstairs. Surprisingly she was starting to look forward to the day and maybe having some fun. Kitty, Jubilee, Siryn, and Jean Grey were all waiting for her. The doctor had decided she'd drive them in. What she didn't need to tell them was that all of the adults were still hesitant to leave Rogue to go out without one of them along to protect her should something happen.

Rogue would have felt guilty that the precaution was necessary, like she was putting a damper on the other girls' fun, but they all acted so natural about it, that she chose not to focus on it. They arrived and Jubilee directed them immediately to a store she knew was having a "great sale on the cutest jeans". Only after the other three girls had tried on and purchased clothes in three shops, did Jean wait until the others were busy to pull Rogue aside and talk to her privately.

In low, confidential tones she gently asked, "Rogue, why aren't you shopping?"

Rogue played it off with a smile. "Miss Grey, wouldn't you say that we're putting in plenty of shopping time?"

Jean laughed a little, but persisted. "Yes, but _you_ aren't shopping. Why not?"

"It's, uh, not in the budget," she murmured, tucking a lock of white hair behind her ear.

"But what are you doing with the money the professor gives you?"

With one of the rare bursts of spirit that displayed her feisty nature Rogue shot back, "I don't really think that's any of your business, _Dr. Grey_; do you?" Her eyes were narrowed threateningly and she almost glowed with anger.

"Rogue, calm down." Jean placed a hand on the younger woman's arm. "I didn't mean to be intrusive. I simply know how hurt Professor Xavier would be if he thought you weren't using that money to meet your needs and to have a little fun as he intended."

Rogue stood silently contemplating Jean's words while the woman moved off to comment on the shirt Siryn was trying on. She hadn't thought of things this way before. It cast a new light on circumstances and she wasn't sure what to think. Erik clamped his hand over Logan's mouth in her mind and spoke soothingly to her. _You have saved enough to allow yourself some pleasure, surely child. Charles would certainly be hurt if you ignored his wishes._

Logan speared through the hand stifling him with his claws to announce his sentiments._ You go have a little fun, darlin'. I didn't mean for you to never do anything fun. Go on, kid. Get yourself some stuff and then have fun at the movie. Be a teenager tonight._ With both of them agreeing, she couldn't deny that there was a lot of appeal and didn't seem to be much reason to deny herself everything.

After that small epiphany, Rogue let go enough to have a little bit of fun. When they took their bags out to the car before meeting up with Mr. Summers she had just as many as anyone. They'd talked her into using some of the make up she'd bought and Jubilee got Rogue to change out of her oversized, baggy black sweater and put on the more formfitting, long-sleeved green shirt. Rogue did, however, insist on wrapping her thin scarf around her neck to conceal the skin bared by the deep V-neckline of the shirt it had taken the combined efforts of the others before to make her purchase.

They went to one of the restaurants the mall housed for a bite to eat before the movie started. Mr. Summers, Bobby, John, Peter, and Artie had gotten there ahead of them and had two tables for the group already. Rogue relaxed enough to enjoy the meal, laughing with everyone and joking around with both Bobby and John who were seated on either side of her. Jubilee had made it her mission to get Peter to loosen up and was succeeding very well. Never had Rogue seen him having such a good time. She nudged John with her elbow using her eyes to direct his attention to the pair once she had his attention.

He winked back at her. "It looks like they may get on with it after all," he muttered so no one else would hear. She giggled and it sent a small sting of heat zipping through him. No way was that rush of pleasure he felt every time he heard her laugh getting old. When both she and Bobby gave him odd looks, he realized his temperature had spiked enough for them to pick up on it. "Sorry," he gruffly apologized, hoping they'd let it go.

"It's not a big deal," Bobby assured before turning to say something to Kitty about the movie they were going to.

Rogue leaned close enough for him to feel her face against the fabric on his shoulder. "You okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah. It's all good." And for the first time in more years than he could remember it really was all good. Everything was slipping into place, he was figuring out his place in the world and it was all coming together thanks to the girl beside him. When she raised her brows, he nodded to reassure her and she smiled warmly at him before returning to the general conversation.

She had promised Siryn they would sit together in the theater and the younger girl stuck close to Rogue's side as they all paid for their tickets. Laughing and being noisier than they normally would be as they tried to arrange themselves to everyone's satisfaction in the darkened room. When they'd all settled in their seats, Rogue found herself sitting between Siryn and John.

During the previews Siryn leaned close several times to share her thoughts about which actors were cute and which movies looked good. John started getting agitated before the second trailer was finished, although the only outward display was the start of his habitual flicking of the lighter's lid. Rogue let the ghost of a smile flit over her lips and slid her gloved hand onto his forearm, giving it a condoling squeeze. At the hushing from Scott and jean, he tucked the lighter back into his pocket and took her hand in his, twining their fingers together.

Every time Siryn giggled or spoke softly to Rogue, his fingers would tighten on Rogue's as a way of dealing with the tension that coiled up in him. He leaned towards her ready to ask when Siryn had become an attachment to her, but before he could do more than breathe her name against her ear the younger mutant had stolen her attention again. They were more than halfway through the movie before the girl quieted enough to let them pay attention to the film. John's breath tickled her neck when he asked, "Meet me in the library later, Marie?"

She nodded and he eased back into his seat more comfortably. Although she wouldn't have shown it for the world, not wanting to make anyone feel bad, she was getting frustrated with Siryn, as well. She hadn't been to the movies in ages and really wanted to just sit and enjoy it. During the past week the girl had started hanging around Rogue more and finding ways to be in the same places at the same times. Rogue had no idea what the story was, but she wasn't used to having a companion all the time. It felt like an invasion of her privacy and left her unsure of how to proceed without making the other student feel like Rogue didn't like her or something.

As the lights came back up everyone sluggishly rose to their feet and stretched or reached down to pick up their stuff. John shot Bobby a look over Rogue's back while she got her purse. Knowing how much Siryn had been irritating his friend, Bobby insinuated himself between the two girls and dragged Kitty with him. They all made their way out to the sidewalk and were breaking into two groups for the ride back to the Institute. John managed to work things out so that he, Rogue, Jubilee, and Peter rode with Scott while the others returned with Jean.

Rogue was exhausted. She always got stressed in crowded settings where things weren't controlled. It was still a little bit of an issue even at the Institute where everyone knew her mutation and avoided problems. Out here in the world, though, it was much worse and today had left her extremely tired. She leaned against John's shoulder, conveniently ready for her. She'd fallen asleep before they reached Xavier's. He nudged her awake, sort of, as they pulled into the garage. "We're home."

She rubbed her eye with one hand looking like a young child. "Huh?"

"Marie, we're back. Come on. I'll help you to your room." John took the bags Jean indicated were Rogue's and wrapped an arm around her waist to lend her support as they made their way up stairs and down her hallway to the door of her room. Given the dangers of her mutation, the professor had decided it was best for her to remain in a private room rather than sharing and potentially putting other students' safety at risk, however inadvertently.

John saw Kitty walking past the open door as he figured out where to dump the bags he was toting and he softly called out to her. When she looked his way, noting him in Rogue's room but showing no surprise at him being there, she simply wondered what he wanted from her. "What's up?"

He looked to where Rogue half slumped tiredly on the end of her bed. "She's beat. Do you know which drawer she keeps her night stuff in?" John hadn't wanted to invade her privacy by rifling through her things, but she wouldn't sleep comfortably in what she was wearing at the moment.

"Not really, but I'll find it real quick." It didn't take long for her to dig out some sweat pants and a tank top. Handing it off to John, Kitty didn't say much. Her simple, "Good night, Rogue. See you both in the morning," was enough to show her nonchalant acceptance of him seeing to her needs. The only thing Kitty did to let him know he should watch his step was to leave the door open wide as she left.

John placed both hands on her shoulders, giving Marie a light jostle. "Come on, Marie. You need to get ready for bed."

""Kay," she agreed with that drawl he was appreciating more all the time. He pressed the clothing into her slack grip and led her to the bathroom before shutting the door behind her and pulling back the covers on her bed, ready for her to lie down when she emerged. Bobby came by the room and sat with him as he waited. After a few minutes, she trudged out with her dewy, fresh-washed face and tousled hair.

Marie blinked up at him wearily. "We were s'posed ta meet in tha' library latah," she mumbled at him.

"Tomorrow; we'll hang out and talk tomorrow, just the two of us," he spoke softly, almost soothingly. Bobby looked at him, amazed at his brash friend's gentle way with Rogue.

"Naght, Johnny," she whispered.

"Sleep well, Marie," he leaned down to say low enough that Bobby couldn't overhear. Her two friends wordlessly tucked her in, John pausing only a moment to stroke her hair back from her face before they walked downstairs for a drink.

Not until they were both seated at the table did either speak. "So you like her." Bobby wasn't asking a question, but stating a fact.

"So do you."

Bobby nodded, "Yeah."

John sighed. "I'd say this was screwed up, but it doesn't really matter what either of want."

Bobby took a swig of his soda before asking, "What do you mean?"

John gave him his patented wry grimace. "She doesn't want a boyfriend at all. She just wants us as _friends_," he said with amused disgust.

Bobby nodded and commented, "Well, that sucks."

John just sat there, eyes narrowed and deep in thought. "You know… that's not completely true." Seeing Bobby's confusion he clarified, "What I just said. She never said she doesn't _want_ a boyfriend. She doesn't think she can _have_ a boyfriend because of her skin and all."

"Yeah, well… I guess I can see her concern. I mean eventually any guy is gonna want to do more than just sit around talking, right?" Seeing John's angry glare Bobby still didn't back down. "John, come on. I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything. I'm just saying that she's probably right to be a little concerned. I mean, I don't think it's as big a deal as it sounds like she's making it. That's obvious… I still want to go out with her and so do you. I doubt we're the only ones."

With a glance, Bobby saw that he wasn't making John any calmer. "Look, it doesn't matter anyway, right? She doesn't want to go out with anyone. That's what you said. So I guess this whole conversation is pointless."

They both finished their drinks, still thinking things over silently. As they threw out the empty cans, John asked his friend, "Since when did Siryn hang out with Jubes and Kit anyway? And why is she so eager to be all 'BFF' and junk with Rogue all of a sudden?"

Bobby hadn't thought about it, but now his brows lowered. "You know, that _is_ weird." Knowing they wouldn't figure it out tonight, they joined Peter in the rec room to watch the sports channel for awhile before all three of them turned in.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

Rogue woke early and felt better than she had for days. She'd slept deeply and was now more than ready to face the day. She got up and showered, took time to fix her hair and then decided it would be fun to wear some of her new clothes. When she breezed into the kitchen humming under her breath and moved immediately to the coffeemaker, she never noticed the other person in the room. Her long skirt swished around her legs as she moved gracefully to reach down the coffee and begin measuring out the grounds. The gauzy fabric was just slightly transparent, offering a shadowy view of her legs as she crossed in front of a window.

The other occupant just watched with a smile. Rogue was reaching, standing on her tiptoes with her arm outstretched as far as she could, when a familiar heat warmed her back. John had her pinned between himself and the countertop, his arm coming around her shoulder to pull the mugs down and set them in front of her. After he'd stepped away she turned to face him with a bright smile. "Good morning Johnny!" Although her voice was quiet enough to maintain their privacy, her pleasant mood shone through loud and clear.

John gave her one of those open smiles that were saved almost exclusively for her. "Morning Marie," he sounded happy and youthful in a way that the observer could honestly say she'd never heard from him before. When Marie would have shut the cabinet door, John held it open with one hand. He looked over his far shoulder to ask, "Would you like some coffee, too, Storm?"

Rogue whirled to face the window seat and saw Ms. Munroe's graceful figure seated there. The older woman simply smiled in that enigmatic, yet somehow kind way she had and thanked him. "That would be very nice, John. Thank you. I promise not to intrude on your morning for long."

John said nothing while bringing a third mug to rest beside the other two and walking away to sit. Marie realized she was blushing, although she didn't know why. "It's no intrusion, ya' know," she mumbled shyly.

"I would normally not be here this early, as you know. However, this morning I have an early meeting and thought it would be good to have a clear and alert mind for it."

Seeing the coffee was ready to pour, the teenager brought John his coffee just the way he liked it. After an appreciative sip he shot her a telling look and thanked her. She set another filled cup before her teacher. "I don't know what you take in yours," she stated while laying a spoon beside the cup. She brought the small pitcher of cream and the sugar bowl over, never realizing how revealing it was that she knew exactly how to prepare John's drink.

"This is lovely; thank you, child," Ororo said with mellifluous tones. "Are those new clothes, Rogue?" She made a point of not using the name John had called the girl. Obviously she'd now entrusted someone other than Logan with her given name, but until she granted Ororo that privilege herself, the woman did not want to betray that she knew the truth.

Marie grinned and twirled to display the full effect before sitting down with them. "Yeah, I got them yesterday."

"They are very pretty." Not rushing, but not lingering either, Ororo finished her coffee and glided over to the sink to rinse her mug. While she'd sat quietly with them, the two teens had carried on a rather subdued conversation. They didn't really say much, but the way they acted with one another spoke volumes to the observant woman.

The first thing John had enquired about was Rogue's health. "How's that concussion?" He didn't bother telling her he'd checked on her twice during the night after they'd gotten her to bed.

"I feel really good today. As good as new, actually." He'd studied her eyes closely before nodding and sitting back in his customary slouching pose. "Do you think Jean and Scott will ever get on with it and set a date?" She'd decided not to let Ororo's presence mess things up completely, but also not to get too personal in front of the instructor.

Ororo almost laughed at that comment, but managed to hide her mirth behind the rim of her cup. John said he hadn't heard anything new on that front yet, but he'd see if he could dig anything up. That was about the time Ororo finished her drink and stood to leave. "Thank you for the coffee. It was delicious."

"No problem," he answered for both of them. Rogue only smiled at her teacher as she left them alone… the way they liked to be together. "So, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can tell you have something you want to talk about. So what is it?" While she worked to put her thoughts into words he added on, "You look really pretty, by the way. I mean, you always look good, but you make the new clothes look especially nice."

She giggled a tiny bit and he wanted to smile at it, but didn't. "You mean _they_ make _me_ look nice," she corrected.

"No. I said what I meant. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

Not even bothering to be subtle she spoke in a low voice. "I know it's really personal and I wouldn't ask anyone else, but I thought with you it was different and maybe you wouldn't mind…" He gave her an encouraging look and she took a deep breath before continuing. "Would you mind telling me about how you learned to control your powers?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, which she'd learned was a sign of his discomfort with the topic. "Never mind, John. I shouldn't have asked. It's too private. I'm sorry." His hand grabbing her arm as she rose from the table halted the sudden flood of words from her full lips.

"It's not that, Marie. I've just never really talked to anyone about it."

"Johnny… you don't have to talk about it. Really."

"I don't mind telling you, I needed a few minutes to put it into words; that's all." He waited for her to sit back down, got them both fresh refills and then started telling her about his past in Australia. He briefly described some of his more dangerous episodes and then coming here to Xavier's. "I've been here longer than most, partly because my mutation manifested earlier. There was a lot of pressure on me to get control because of how dangerous it was not just to me but to everyone around me."

"In fact, in a way you're better off than I was." Her eyes bugged out at the idea that his seemingly 'cool' and useful mutation could in any way be worse than her restrictive one. "Your skin is dangerous, but it would take a pretty special set of circumstances for you to put a bunch of people at risk all at once. Me? I could take out an entire crowd, a building… even a city block if I didn't get a handle on it. I didn't have much choice. I had to get control."

He shrugged a little and leaned back, stretching one leg out in front of him while the other bent and started bouncing to release some of his pent up energy. His fingers toyed with the handle on his cup. "A really big thing was keeping my fear under wraps… learning to really embrace the power and not be so scared of it. When I accepted it as a part of me, like my hair color or eye color, it was easier to not freak out. Once I dealt with that, the rest slipped into place pretty quickly."

His eyes which had been studying the tabletop looked up to meet hers again. "You know, I've seen an awful lot of mutants go through it and that fear things is always the biggest key for everyone. Hasn't the prof talked to you about all this yet?"

Marie shrugged one shoulder to show it didn't matter. "He said he'd help me, but I guess things have been so crazy he hasn't had time. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why would you say that?"

"I overheard him talking to Logan before he took off and Xavier told him my powers were uncontrollable. I guess not everyone can get control and I'm in the 'not' category. He said that in some ways I reminded him of Dr. Grey, but I didn't get to hear the rest, so I don't really know what that was about." She grabbed the mugs and went to the sink to rinse them out. "Anyway, I was just curious, you know?" Before he could answer or try to continue the conversation she changed the topic and he knew she'd had all of that topic she could take for now. "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

They decided on pancakes and bacon. While he started the bacon, she began mixing up the pancake batter. They worked together easily and talked quietly part of the time, just soaking up the peaceful company the rest of the time. "Hey, what's the deal with you and Siryn?"

Her brows scrunched together and her nose wrinkled a little as she turned sideways to better see him and planted one hand on her cocked hip. "Ya' know… I don't know! It's kinda weird, actually. All of a sudden she just started turning up everywhere I go and acting like we're all buddy-buddy when I barely know her. You've known her a lot longer; _you_ tell _me_ what's up."

"I have no idea. I don't really know her either. She's a few years younger so we've always had different friends, you know? I mean, it's not like I've shunned her or anything… we're just in different groups."

Marie went back to pouring out circles of batter on the huge cooking surface. She'd made a bunch of extra batter because a glance at the clock showed her they wouldn't be alone much longer. While that batch cooked, she placed butter, syrup, and plates and utensils out. "John?"

"Yeah," he replied distractedly as he dished up the bacon and started another package.

"I'm sorry for calling you Johnny." When he just gave her a really strange stare she went on. He noticed she tended to either talk a lot without saying much or not talk at all when she was upset, but there was no in between. "Well, I must have slipped and called you that where someone else could hear or something because Jubes and Kitty were telling me how they couldn't believe you hadn't roasted me alive yet for calling you that; they said you hated that nickname more than almost anything and it always got you really ticked and-," she stopped when he brushed his hand over her mouth.

That same hand slipped to her shoulder immediately to keep her from starting away from him. "I didn't touch you long enough for anything to happen and I'm not scared of your skin anyway so don't even start freaking out about that." He waited for her hesitant nod before stating clearly, "You can call me Johnny. I don't mind. I like it from you, okay?"

"But…"

"You are not Kitty or Jubes or Bobby. I call you Marie and you call me Johnny. That's the way it is."

"Alright, but I _will_ try to be more careful about doing it in front of everyone."

"Fine," he agreed before flipping the bacon over to keep it from burning. They could both hear stirrings from upstairs and then the adults all came into the room, obviously done with their meeting.

"This all smells delicious!" Jean enthused.

"Sure does," Scott agreed while lifting a plate from the stack. When he would have taken some of the pancakes Rogue had just placed on the platter, she shook her head at him and moved the platter away. "Sorry, John gets those." He smiled to let her know he didn't mind waiting and she served up large stacks for both John and herself.

When she came to his side he lifted sizzling strips of bacon onto each plate before taking one from her. The pair moved away leaving the rest of the mansion to finish up the meal preparations on their own. Ororo let the corners of her mouth tilt upwards, but Charles Xavier's only change in expression was the speculative glint in his eyes.

Later that day they were in the library each doing some of the extra work they'd both asked for and helping one another where they could. John had gone up to his room to get a book he thought she could use for her research. While he was gone another person sat in the chair right beside Rogue's. She didn't look up from her work, assuming it was someone needing to do homework also.

After a brief moment an increasingly familiar voice greeted, "Hey Rogue! What are you working on? Is it due soon?"

For reasons she couldn't explain even to herself, Rogue had decided not to tell the others about working towards an early graduation, well other than John that is. She slid her work a little further away from the younger girl who was trying to see it and turned so her body blocked the papers from view. "Hi there, Siryn. What's up?" Rogue kept her voice soft so that those working at other tables wouldn't be disturbed.

"What's that?" she asked, leaning to see around Rogue's body, but Rogue leaned with her. She sat back with what Rogue considered a rather eerie little giggle and teased, "Are you keeping secrets from me?" Rogue had to fight to keep her face from revealing how shocked she was. This girl was starting to really creep her out. They barely knew one another. What kind of question was that?

She was always glad to see John, but her relief at his return this time was beyond all belief. Rogue was ready to run and leap into his arms, but she knew he'd probably just let her fall to the floor like a sack of potatoes before laughing at her and asking what her problem was… still, she did give him a 'look'. The kind of look that tells the other person that you need them, that you are in some kind of 'situation' and they have to either fix it or save you.

He saw her companion and managed to give Rogue a wink without anyone else being able to see him do it. John returned to his place across from her at what had quickly become 'their' table. "Here it is," he handed the tome to her, surreptitiously brushing his fingers over hers in what she took to be a show of support. "Hi Siryn, do you have homework or something?" In all the times they'd hung out in here over the past couple of months they'd never come across Siryn before today.

"Well, I needed some help with the math assignment due on Monday so I thought Roguey-girl could help me." The nickname was almost too much for Rogue to tolerate. She was ready to blast the girl when Siryn stopped her cold. The girl began hugging Rogue's arm just before she started a high-pitched giggle accompanied by so furious a batting of her eyelashes that it looked like a bug had flown into her eye or something.

Not only did he know that Rogue was determined to finish this report today, but John could also tell that she was dangerously close to committing a homicide right there in the library with the candlestick (there was a huge ornate one on the mantel of the fireplace). "Here, let me see it. Rogue's a little busy, but maybe I can help." Couldn't the kid tell that she was majorly invading Rogue's personal space?

While Siryn pulled out her book and found the right page Rogue took the opportunity to mouth her thanks to John who mouthed back that she owed him. She jokingly blew him a kiss to which he wiggled one brow suggestively. Smothering her giggles, Rogue turned back to her work. Once she'd managed to block out Siryn's not so very quiet whispers she started making real progress. Until she heard, "OH! So that's how you do it. You're really smart, Johnny!" that is.

Everything clicked into place for her at the same time that John got that 'deer-in-the-headlights' look that practically yelled _Save me somebody!_. "Oh mah," she murmured before taking action. Seeing the clock from the corner of her eye she surged to her feet. "John we've gotta go now! Do ya' see what tahme it is? We're gonna be late!" She hastily gathered her books and papers, shoving them haphazardly in her bag hoping all the while that he would catch on.

"Crap! You're right, Rogue. Let's go," he snatched her bag up, shoving his own notebook inside it, and grabbed her hand to race out with her. "I'm glad you get it now, Siryn. Next time you might think to ask Kitty… she's great at math." He threw one final comment over his shoulder, "And the name's **John**, not Johnny." They made their escape before she could rally and try to tag along.

He didn't slow until they were in his room and he slammed the door shut behind them. Both collapsed on the bed, slightly out of breath before she started laughing. He turned his head sideways to watch her grin light up her face. She turned hers to look back at him. "That was beyond weird," he muttered.

Rogue flipped onto her side, one arm pillowing her head, to say, "Johnny, ah think ya've got an admahrer, sugah."


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

Rogue lingered in bed a bit this morning. They'd stayed in John's room for a few hours. The two of them just talked, and then worked together on some Calculus only speaking when figuring something out together before deciding to play a video game. He won, but not as easily as he'd thought he would. She was better than most girls. By dinner they decided it would be safe to emerge, but to proceed with caution. That meant moving in a group… safety in numbers and all. She smirked thinking about his grimace when she announced she'd be spending the evening doing 'girl stuff' in her room. "Deserter," he grumbled as she left him.

She stretched, writhing languorously before rising from her bed and dressing for the day. Wearing a simple pair of faded jeans and a long-sleeved T with a gathered V-neck. Putting on her favorite fluffy socks she silently went downstairs to meet him. These morning visits had become her favorite times, although their study time and the hours they spent just hanging out or training together were pretty wonderful, too. But this was just the two of them. Her steps slowed while her mind continued to race. Perhaps she was enjoying this too much. What were her feelings for John? He, along with Logan, was her best friend. Was she starting to think of him as something more?

She still hadn't figured out what was really going on with her and her friend when John came into the hallway to look for her. "Marie," he called to her in a hushed voice. His special smile appeared, "I was starting to wonder where you were. Come on, coffee's ready."

Pushing her concerns to the back of her mind she moved at a more natural pace to join him. "Good morning," he greeted her while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "So, did you bring the goods?" he joked with her.

"Sugar, I think you _are_ the goods," she joked right back.

He brought her coffee to her and then he changed their routine. John sat next to her rather than on the opposite side of the table like usual. He picked up a lock of her hair staring at it without really seeing it while he toyed with the silky length of auburn mixed with white. "Marie, what are we going to do?"

"We? Johnny I don't think I really figure into this whole John and Siryn affair other than providing her with a way to hook up with you, that is." At his disgusted expression she couldn't contain the giggles.

"You have a great laugh, you know." His comment silenced her immediately and she could do nothing but stare into his eyes. He knew she wasn't ready yet so he brought it all back to the problem at hand. Breaking contact with her gaze, he shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts. "Are you really going to leave me to handle this alone? I thought we agreed yesterday that you owed me. And could you never use Siryn's name, mine, and the word affair in a sentence together again… like EVER."

Rolling her eyes she sighed and smirked, reminding him of someone but he couldn't place who it was right then. "Okay. You're right. So, what do you think we should do? Any ideas?"

"Not a clue. This is new territory for me."

She thought about it, sipping the steaming brew before her. "Well, you could just ride it out. I mean, she _is_ pretty young. They tend to have new crushes like every week. Hang tight until she finds a new favorite flavor."

He leaned down until his head hit the table. "Ugh! Marie baby… I can't take some little girl tagging after me for who knows how long!" He moaned a few more times before sitting back up. His forehead was red where he'd pressed it against the table. She lightly stroked over it with her gloved fingers. The smooth fabric cool and silky against his skin still didn't feel as good as he was sure her skin would. Shoving down his regret at her restrictions he refocused. "What's plan B?"

She looked down and blew a huffed breath out from between her red, pouty lips. "Honestly? Plan B involves consulting an expert."

"What expert?"

"Johnny, sugar, I think we need to speak with Jubes about this."

His first instinct was to shout out a resounding no, but then he realized she was right. Nobody knew people, especially the people in this mansion, the way Jubilation Lee knew people. "You know, baby… you may be onto something."

She turned her face towards him, not realizing just how close he'd leaned in. Their faces were only inches apart. Barely above a whisper she noted, "That's the second time, Johnny."

He eased even closer. "Second time for what?"

"The second time you've called me baby."

His voice was husky and deep. "So, 'sugar'?"

Her lips quirked up. "Okay… what can I say? It's a southern thing?"

"Well, mine's a John thing."

"Fair enough."

John sat back before he was even more tempted to do anything stupid. Was that disappointment in her eyes? "So, we catch up with Jubes later?"

She nodded. "If she's not too distracted she'll be able to help. I'm sure of it."

"Why would she be distracted?" he wanted to know, his curiosity piqued.

"We-ell," she drew it out a bit, "it would seem our friend Peter finally worked up the nerve to ask her out."

"Get out!"

She shook her head with a grin. "Really!"

He was half reclining in the chair and had one arm draped across the back of hers. "Good for him. I hope she's not just screwing around with him."

"Nah, I don't think it's like that."

"So," he began, "do you know what they're doing?"

"He asked her to be his date at the bonfire next weekend."

"You're going, right?" They talked about the next big social event on the Institute's calendar. Technically he didn't ask her to go with him since that would be a date which would just be awkward, but by the time they finished that first pot of coffee it was understood that they'd go together anyway. "I've got to be there early, if that's okay," he mentioned as they started another pot and got bowls for some cereal, not really wanting to take time to cook that morning.

"Oh? Well, it's no problem, but why do you have to go early?"

He whipped out his trusty lighter, "Uh, Marie… it's a big _fire_. Who else is going to start it?"

She laughed a little bit. "Okay, so that was stupid of me!"

They talked a lot about the papers they were each working on and how much of an extra load they each thought they could handle. Both were going to take their ACT's in the near future also. While they sat there, eventually others started trickling in. Rogue excused herself and went for a walk outside. It was getting colder all the time, but she still felt fine with a jacket tugged over her shirt. Breathing deeply she savored the fresh air and enjoyed the crunching of fallen leaves beneath her feet.

Her mind wandered as aimlessly as the rest of her and she found her thoughts flipping through a mental catalog of pleasant moments. Most of them seemed to involve Logan or John. Some of her moments with Jubilee and Kitty brought a smile to her face. She roamed the woods for awhile before making her way back towards the lawns surrounding the mansion. A voice called to her from one of the balconies lining the side of the building. It was soon joined by a second, slightly louder one. "Rogue! Come on up!"

"Where have you been, girl? We've been looking for you!"

She smiled and waved up at them. "I'll be right there." They both nodded and went back in to wait. Rogue entered, making a point of passing through the kitchen to grab two apples prior to wandering the halls. She kept an eye out for John while also trying to watch for Siryn. When she found him, it was all she could do to keep from joining Bobby and Peter in their snickering. John sat in a chair a beleaguered expression on his usually sarcastic and arrogant face. He was hunched as though trying to disappear and Siryn was sitting on the floor beside his chair, hanging over its arm and chattering away while leaning closer and closer to him.

He rolled his eyes at something she'd said and cast about for _**anything**_ that might distract her from him. That's when he spied Rogue in the shadows outside the door. John leapt to his feet so quickly he almost caught poor Siryn in the face with his elbow. "Rogue! I'm so glad you're here. I couldn't find you and we've got that appointment we _really_ need to get to."

She was tempted to tease him a little bit, but from the angry flush in his cheeks the guys had been doing a good bit of that already. She decided to be nice and rescue him. "Well, here I am. I even brought you a snack and just confirmed that appointment so we'd better get a move on."

John bid a general goodbye, making a point of not giving any special attention to Siryn so that he couldn't be accused of encouraging her. He grabbed Rogue's hand and pulled her after him. She had to laugh at his hasty retreat. "Johnny, slow down," she panted. "Jubes is waiting on me and we'll go talk to her right now."

"Where _were_ you?" he hotly demanded.

She jerked back on her hand, which brought him to a halt on the stairs ahead of her. "Sugar, calm down." She spoke with an extra dose of calm, trying to cool him off. One of her hands rested on his shoulder near his neck. "It is okay. I'm sorry you felt abandoned, but I just went for a walk… something I have every right in the world to do, I'd like to add. Now pull yourself together and try to relax a little. We'll figure it out, Johnny."

He nodded and took a deep breath which filled him with the scent of her light, fruity shampoo. That coupled with her deep stare did bring him some small measure of composure. "Better, sugar?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm good." He drew in one more deep, cleansing breath and then stroked a hand over her hair. "Thanks." John threw a casual arm around her shoulders and started up the stairs again at a more reasonable pace. "I know she's just a kid, but it really is kind of freakin' me out, Marie. Is the way she's acting normal? Did you ever do this?"

Her dry chuckle preceded, "I don't know that I'm the best measure of 'normal', Johnny, but no, I never really did any of that stuff. At least not to the extent she is. Let's see what the girls have to say about it, okay? I know they'll know what to do." The each munched on their apples as they made their way to the room the other girls were waiting in.

Twenty minutes later Kitty and Jubes, after interrupting John and Rogue several times with side comments and laughing shudders of 'fear', were sharing their ideas. "If you don't want to just wait for her to move on," Jubilee began with a questioning arc of her brows. She continued at his vehement refusal of that particular course of action. "Fine, so if you don't want to do that your two best options are to either just confront her directly and openly and tell her you know she's interested, but you just plain aren't."

She held up a hand when both John and Kitty started to say something. "Let me finish first. The only big problem with that plan is that she is definitely being a little weird about this and may not accept what you're telling her. It could just stir things up more. Your other option is to get with someone else, or at least seem to. That takes you off the market. If you're unavailable she'll have to pick a different guy to fixate on. The issue there is who can you convincingly suddenly start dating and will she be willing to help you out?"

John sat stoically as tough waiting for something and the perky Asian let him know, "You can look at me that way all you like, but those are the pick of the litter, John. That's the best I've got for you on this." After a lengthy pause she shook her head, "I feel for you, dude. It wouldn't be so bad, but with all of us living together it could get sticky in a hurry."

"Yeah, no kidding. Thanks for the encouragement, Jubes." His wry sarcasm earned him a pillow in the face. "Well, door number three sounds like the winner."

"Well who are you going to get to be your _girlfriend_?" Kitty made air quotes as she emphasized the word.

Jubilee spoke with authority once more. "To be believable it would have to be someone you already spend a good bit of time around."

"Well, that narrows it down." He looked around at them. "Other than my new extra arm, Ororo and Dr. Grey the main girls I hang out with are right here."

Jubilee's gum snapped loudly. "Well I'd help, but there's that whole new thing with Peter and I don't want to screw it up, ya' know?" John would have joked with her about it, so would the other girls, but all three of them saw sincerity shining in her dark eyes. It was a little surprising and made them hesitate.

"That leaves Kitty and Rogue," Jubes pointed out.

Kitty was still blushing when Rogue piped up, "Well in the name of realism there's really no question then!"

Kitty nodded and John looked instantly relieved that they all agreed so easily, but then caught the cautionary light in Jubilee's eyes. She tilted her head at him and raised one finger indicating he should wait a minute more. "Kitty's your new girlfriend!"

"What?! No I'm not. You're his girlfriend."

The two girls gaped at one another. "That's what I thought," Jubilee noted.

"But I can't be a girlfriend!"

"What?" Kitty blurted.

"Not this crap again! Rogue, you know how I feel about this," John said warningly.

She turned to face him where they sat side by side on the floor in front of the bed almost forgetting they had an audience. "Johnny, we talked about this and you know I'm right. If you want to shake your little stalker she's going to have to believe that you really are with someone and nobody's gonna buy that a guy like you is with a girl he can't kiss or even touch!"

"Are you calling me a player?!"

"What? No!" She started gesticulating wildly in her frustration with communicating her meaning. "I meant that a guy like you, ya' know all handsome an' tough an' hot," she waggled her brows jokingly at her pun, "thet kinda guy isn' gonna beh satisfahd bein' with someone with mah kinda mutation. Ya're too much man for enyone to b'lieve thet."

"That's bull, baby, and everyone but you knows it," he affirmed stubbornly.

"Um… hello? Hi!" They turned as one to look to Kitty who was waving and smiling a little bit. "I'm, uh, kind of interested in someone right now and would really rather not give the wrong idea at this stage in the game. I think he may be starting to sit up and pay attention."

John watched Rogue's face from the corner of his eye. First there was excitement at Kitty's secretive announcement, then slight dismay as she realized what it really meant, followed by that far away look that told him she was getting advice from her psyches. When her inner Logan finally griped _Give the guy a break, kid… That screaming girl is even making my skin crawl!_ she knew she was going to give in. With a sigh she declared, "Fahne! Ah give up. Ah'll beh yar girlfriend, Johnny."

John couldn't keep the triumphant look off his face. Shyness fell over her like a huge shadow and she hung her head, "Ah don't even know whut Ah'm s'posed ta do."

Completely thrilled and in her element Jubes beamed down on them. "Don't you worry about a thing, Rogue. We'll take care of everything. All you have to do is play along with the rest of us, okay?"

Nervousness overtook her out of the blue. "Ah guess," she agreed with a huge amount of hesitation.

John took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you. Really. I do appreciate this. I'll take care of it, okay?" She stiffly nodded. He tilted down until their foreheads almost touched, "Trust me?"

That finally brought him the glimmer of a smile he'd hoped for. "Yeah, Johnny, Ah trust ya'."

Jubilee slapped her hands down on her thighs. "Good! Now the only other thing you've all got to remember is that nobody but the four of us should know what's really going on. The more people who see it as real, the more genuine it'll be. I'm hungry. How about you guys? Do you want to get a bite to eat?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! **

**This one is a little different, but still has fun foof and covered some necessary points.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

That night Jubilee and Kitty were munching on chips while talking with each other. "I can't believe they just walked in and handed us this kind of opportunity!" Jubilee squealed.

"I know… it was so perfect! This is so much easier than what we were planning to do." Kitty licked the salt off her fingers remembering how cute John and Rogue had been when he was thanking her. _SIGH_ "They are like such a cute couple."

"Not yet they aren't. He's being such a wuss. What a terrible time for him to decide to be a considerate guy! And HER… she's got so many hang-ups!" Jubilee shook her head, "I think we've got our work cut out for us. This, Kitty, could really take a while."

Kitty nodded sagely and then got them both giggling when she pondered out loud, "I wonder what their babies would be like?"

xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Rogue was relieved that not too much changed between her and John over the next few days. They still hung out together, worked in the library together, watched TV and played games together… In fact the only real difference seemed to be that he touched her a little more when they were around other people than he had before and he would let his nickname for her slip out more frequently in public. One of the reasons she'd quickly grown to appreciate the friendship he offered was that he wasn't as freaked out by her skin and scared to be within two feet of her like most of the residents. He'd always made a point of touching her arm or whatever when they were alone, but now he did it all the time. Because she was used to it from him, it didn't seem weird or fake at all. In fact, it felt more natural than she had when they were so careful about what they did or said all the time.

On Wednesday she finally got her research paper back and when she saw her grade she didn't make a sound, but her grin was enough to have a few people taking second looks. Her quiet voice drawled out a simple, "Thank you, Ms. Munroe." She turned to gather her books, and just as quietly made her way out of the room. In the hallway she looked around a little bit and then she saw John swaggering her direction. He was still more than halfway down, but her excitement was too great to hold in any longer. With a little hop and a beaming smile she ran to him and threw herself at him. John was just glad he didn't have anything in his hands to keep him from catching her.

"Johnny, Ah got et back… mah papah! Look!" her voice trembled with enthusiasm as she pressed the paper against his chest. He was still smoothing it out so he could read it when she announced, "An A plus! Ah got an A plus, sugah!"

John had been right there while she worked so hard getting this paper just right and shared her moment with her. "An A plus! That's awesome, baby!" he snatched her up and spun her in around once before putting her down and grinning right back at her giggling, glowing face. He slung one arm over her shoulders and they started walking together towards her room so she could drop off her stuff.

Although she was still bubbling with pleasure, she was settling down enough that her accent was becoming more subtle again. "Can you believe it?"

With a cockiness that only John could pull off he answered, "Of course I believe it. My girl is smart."

Rogue rolled her eyes and gave him a light smack on his taut stomach. She knew it was all part of the act, but every once in awhile she would get the strangest tingle in her gut, goose bumps on her arms, and she'd swear she could actually feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. _I think I may be in over mah head here._ He opened the door for her and let her enter first and then followed and collapsed comfortably on her bed. She left the door half open to obey the rules, but still give them a little privacy.

"It's been three days. Have you seen Siryn?"

John's legs were hanging over the side of the bed and he propped himself on both elbows to ask, "What's the matter? Are you breaking up with me already?" He winked and shot her a charming grin.

She jumped on the bed, enjoying knocking him off-balance and scooted to sit against the pillows cross-legged. "Shut up. You know what I mean."

He sat up and turned to sit facing her. "Marie, be realistic. People are just now noticing us working towards being a couple. If we rush this too fast it's going to look suspicious. Is there some kind of problem?"

Marie held a small pillow in her lap and picked at a loose thread dangling from its seam. "No, not a problem. I just hate lying and what if you meet someone you actually want to date? I don't know… I guess it just feels like any minute someone's going to figure out what we're doing and blow the whole thing and…"

He cut in on her rant and grabbed both hands. "Marie, relax. I really do like you better than just about anyone and I have a great time hanging out with you. We were spending practically all our time together anyway. That's what close friends do." John scooted closer to her, his thumbs beginning to whisper over her covered knuckles. "We aren't lying to anyone. Not really. As for me meeting someone else, I don't think that's very likely and if it did happen we'd handle it. You're looking for problems where there aren't any?"

John's eyes narrowed, studying her intently. "What's really wrong?" _Dang it!_ Why'd he have to go and get all insightful _now_? She ducked her head down and to the side. He tried to follow and get her to look at him, but she just kept avoiding his eyes. Finally he gave up. "Fine. Don't tell me. But you know you can talk to me when you're ready, right?" When she didn't answer right away he started to get a little angry and she felt her hands warm in his hot grasp. "You said you trusted me, Marie," he ground through clenched teeth.

Knowing she'd hurt him without intending to she whipped to face him and, leaning closer with her head alongside his, lifted a hand to cup his tightened jaw. "I do, Johnny; I do trust you. I'm sorry," she whispered so close he could feel the brush of her breath ghosting over his skin. Giving into temptation for a moment, he tugged her closer and hugged her to his chest. "I'm sorry," she mumbled against his warmth one more time.

He stroked over her long hair before pulling back. "There is something you should know, and I'd better tell you now before it's too late."

She scooted back as ready for the change in mood as him. "What is it?"

"The professor's going to talk to you today about getting together to work on your control. He's going to set up a regular schedule with you."

"What?" She couldn't decide if she was more nervous or filled with anticipation.

"I figured, you know, with what you said the other morning and all that you were ready. So I went to him and we talked about it. He agreed and so you'll be hearing from him any time now." He tapped his temple with a flash of his customary smirk.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?"

"I know." He shrugged off her admiration, uncomfortable with being viewed as some kind of wimpy emo type.

Correctly reading his reaction she immediately switched topics to something easier. "So what are you doing Friday night?"

He frowned just a little. "I thought I was hanging out with you."

Her head was already shaking in negation of that. "Nope, sorry!" She didn't sound sorry at all he thought sourly. "It's girls' night. I was firmly told by the others that I had to be there. I bet Bobby and Peter and everyone are doing something together, too."

"Probably," he agreed. He recognized that expression. "The professor?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Guess I'd better go on down. Are you going to be in the library later?"

"I'll be there." John watched her move gracefully out of the room and moved to leave also, pausing at the door to look around, taking in all the little details that made it her space before pulling the door shut behind him.

Half an hour later she walked out of Professor Xavier's office and tried not to feel totally confused. She knew what she'd heard that day so long ago and yet now Xavier and Dr. Grey were acting as though they believed she could get control over her skin. Now Rogue wasn't sure what to believe. Regardless she had an appointment to meet with them every Tuesday afternoon at four o'clock to work on it. Whether they really had faith that she could do it or not she planned to make the most of this and do all she could to make it happen.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"_John_ came to you? St. John Allerdyce came to you to help someone else?" Jean gave her fiancée a scathing look.

"Scott! Stop it," she scolded. "Honestly, he's not heartless."

"Could've fooled me," the handsome man muttered.

Jean's eyes narrowed in warning and he held his hands before him. "Fine. I'll stop."

The smooth modulated tones of Ororo came into the conversation. "I am not surprised at all. Having seen them together the other morning it was very clear to me that Rogue is having quite an effect on John. He is a different young man when he is with her. I have begun seeing differences in him in other ways also. He is doing extra work, just as she is, and he is less disruptive in class."

Jean became thoughtful, "Now that you mention it, 'Ro, there have been some differences in him lately."

"Yes, I believe the young lady has had quite the impact on our young fire manipulator. She may do him a world of good."

Scott felt his frustration rising. "What is it about this girl that draws in every guy with a chip on his shoulder and a bad attitude that she comes across? First _Wolverine_ and now Allerdyce. Can't she hang around anyone who's got their act together?"

"Don't be ridiculous Scott. John has been a good friend to her. And Logan was simply decent enough to not abandon a child in the middle of nowhere."

"Jean, don't kid yourself. She is young, but she's not a child by any means. As for John, he is only one of several who were ready to 'be a good friend' to Rogue. Logan," he sneered the name, "didn't willingly sacrifice his own life to be decent to some kid in the wilderness. Yeah, he survived, but he didn't think he would and he was willing to die for her. I'm telling you, this girl attracts bad guys for some reason and if we really care about her, we'll do something to keep her out of their way."

Charles now felt the need to intervene. "Scott, I believe you are being unnecessarily harsh. I understand that Logan and you had trouble, but that is not the main issue here. As for John, while he is not always a team player and he has his problems, he is hardly the first young man to come through these doors with problems to work through," his meaningful look was not lost on his protégé. Only when Scott had bowed his head, feeling a bit ashamed of his judgmental declarations did their mentor continue.

"I believe it is important that we step up the training of some of the older students. Dr. McCoy and I have been speaking and there are some very disturbing rumors circulating. I do not have enough confirmation to share the details at this time, but it would be wise for us to prepare ourselves for the worst." With that their conversation turned to pending legislation, Dr. McCoy's cautions, and the most recent mission.

After Jean and Scott were gone, Charles asked Ororo to remain behind for a few moments. His fingers formed a steeple under his chin as he considered many things before speaking. "Tell me about your observation of St. John and Rogue."

Though he was her teacher and adviser, they were much more. They were friends and colleagues. In many ways he was a father to her. The odd pair openly shared things they'd noticed not only about John and Rogue, but Logan and Rogue also. She sat back in her chair with a knowing glance and asked him, "What is it you've sensed Professor?"

"I'm honestly not sure yet, Ororo. Things are still cloudy… unclear to me. I do know this, however, that young lady has a very important role to play in both men's lives and in doing so will play an enormous impact on all of us."

"Charles," she commented ruefully, "that's was not your most illuminating insight."

He chuckled with her. "I'm afraid it is the best I can do for now."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Rogue took her books to the library and crossed to their table under the watchful eye and barely-there smile of John. She started to sit across from him, but he urged her in a low-pitched tone to sit beside him. While he'd done it quietly so that the other students working would not be disturbed, the change in routine was noticed and started a round of whispering and speculation.

"They're all talking about us now," she hissed in his ear, uncomfortable with the attention.

When he turned to face her their mouths were mere centimeters apart and both felt their pulse quicken at the proximity. "That's the idea, Marie. Besides," he looked like he was going to kiss her any second and if not for her stupid mutation she would have done it herself already, "I like having you right here beside me." Seeing her teeth working her lower lip just about pushed him over the edge and that was what gave him the strength to pull back. He didn't want to scare her off now and knew she couldn't handle a kiss yet. "I guess, though," he spoke slightly louder knowing others would be able to overhear him talking, "having you over there gives me a beautiful view."

Rogue's cheeks bloomed bright red. "Stop it," she chided, but still laughed a little bit. "I need to work on calculus. We both know you're better at math than I am and I'm going to need help. Sitting here makes it easier."

"If it makes you feel better to say so, baby, then go right ahead." His flirtatious wink made her giggle, but she quickly hushed it so they wouldn't disturb anyone else. They worked until dinner time and then sat together while visiting with all their friends as they ate.

She nestled into her bed later ready to contemplate everything and firm her resolve to remember that what she and John were doing, they way he was with her right now… it wasn't real. It was an act to help a friend. That was her plan, but she fell asleep so quickly that she didn't get to remind herself of any of that. She just dreamed of practicing and gaining control and then she dreamt of what she wanted to do first once she could touch safely again. Her full lips curved up as she slept.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

Rogue sat sideways in the window seat, her back supported by John's side. He was seated facing the room enjoying the weight of her pressing against him. Both were engrossed in their individual books, the only sounds they made coming from the pages being turned occasionally. It was late Friday afternoon and this was one of their favorite days to work in here since they pretty much had the place to themselves.

He grunted and she turned to see what he was pointing at. She uttered a couple of synonyms for the word in question and he just nodded before they went back to the companionable silence they'd been enjoying. A voice was heard calling Rogue's name and they both sat a little straighter. The next call included him as well and was a little bit louder and closer.

Rogue felt herself lifted to sit across his lap and his arms wrap low around her waist and hips. John's chin rested on her shoulder as he quickly went back to his reading. When she started to squirm, thinking he was temporarily insane, he only lifted one hand enough to nudge her book up while muttering "Read, Marie." Realizing, finally, what he was doing and she assumed the proper position and attitude just in time.

Siryn appeared and at first smiled in relief at finding them, but her look turned resentful in a hurry. Trying to act as though nothing was wrong, she approached a little hesitantly. "Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty sent me to find you. They said you're late."

John held his wrist up so she could check the time. "I had no idea so much time had passed." She slid from his lap, somewhat relieved at having a valid excuse to move away from him… it was way too unsettling to be so close to him. "I really do need to go. I promised them. And the guys will be looking for you anyway, right?"

He shut the book and laid it in the seat before coming to stand near her, one hand going to curve around her waist possessively. "Behave, young lady," he teased.

"I always behave! The question is will I behave well, or not," she flirted back with a wink and one of those giggles that never failed to get to him.

"Have fun tonight, baby. I'll miss you." He leaned down and kissed her cheek quickly enough to avoid being drained, but longer than anyone other than Logan had touched her since her mutation had kicked in. His lips brushed her ear as he murmured in her ear, "I _will_ miss you, Marie." His eyes bore into hers, driving the assertion home.

"Ah'll miss ya', too, Johnny," she whispered back. With boldness she didn't think she had in her any more, she rose on her toes and kissed his cheek so fast he barely had time to register what she was doing before she was spinning around to run from the room, a furious blush staining her cheeks. "Come on, Siryn! Let's go have some fun," she called with genuine friendliness to the younger girl.

Siryn stared without blinking at John for several heartbeats before she started to speak. "I," she couldn't continue. Finding the words stuck in her throat, she just stood there.

"You'd better go, Siryn. You don't want to miss the fun." He wasn't unkind, but hoped she would pick up the double meaning in his words.

Siryn's sad expression led him to believe she had, but then, before he knew what was coming or had time to prevent it, she'd popped over to him and kissed his lips before racing off to catch up with Rogue. He blinked once, twice and then propped his hands on his hips and leaned his head back to stare up as thought consulting the heavens for help. "Oh man," was all he could say.

Rogue smiled at Jubes and Kitty's goofy conversation as she polished her toenails. The three of them, along with Siryn and a couple of other girls were all either polishing nails, applying face masks, or snacking while answering questions from the stash of chick magazines. Music played in the background and bursts of laughter were frequent. This felt great. It was one of the first times she'd really felt normal since her mutation sucked her old friend almost dry. She sighed at the return of such depressing memories and tucked them back into a dark corner of her mind. Tonight she was determined to be a normal teen.

"What's the deal with you and that amazing, hulking hunk of manhood Peter, Jubes?"

Jubilee just grinned and said, "He is a really sweet guy and we're going to see what happens. That's all, girls."

"Uh-huh… right! Well, I sure know what would be happening if I was the one he asked out!" teased another girl, which of course prompted another round of laughter.

"Hey!" Jubilee protested.

Kitty piped up, "Come on, Jubes… face it – Peter's hot."

Jubilee tried to fake moral outrage for about three seconds before laughing with them and admitting, "I know!"

Rogue shook her head and screwed the lid on the polish she was using. She leaned back on her arms, feet stretched out before her with cotton balls puffing from between her toes. Her hair was braided on each side of her head and, were it not for her figure she would have looked all of twelve years old.

Someone walked by, almost brushing her bare feet as they passed and she drew her knees to her chest. She could pretend all she wanted, but the truth was even here at 'Mutant High' she was a freak. She sighed then grabbed a soda from the stash in the cooler. "Here's a good one," called out the girl looking for another quiz for everyone to do. "It's 'What do Guys Like About You?'. Let's all do it." Quickly paper and pens were tossed to everyone and the girl began asking the questions aloud.

The first question involved be invited to join in a movie night and what film you'd suggest renting. "A. The Ring, B. Dodgeball, or C. Love Actually are the choices." Rogue was deep in thought. It was hard to choose because it would kind of depend on her mood. She finally jotted down her answer just in time to hear the next question. They went on to answer questions about what to ask a guy when first meeting him at a party, ways you react to a flirtatious comment in class, how you handle being asked to dance at a school dance when your feet hurt, what to say when a guy doesn't do well on a test and over reacts, and a bunch of other scenarios that were pretty believable… more so that most of these stupid things. When all was said and done and the scores were added up she learned that presumably guys liked her (if they even did she thought with a wry smirk) because….dun dun DUN! She's sensitive. They may start out flirting, but they leave thinking how smart, thoughtful, and good at meaningful conversation she was. Yay.

The younger girls were getting tired so they decided to go collapse in one of their rooms to veg out and fall asleep watching TV on the small set her parents sent last month. They continued further quizzes which told Rogue that she would, in theory, meet her boyfriend at a club (HA! Yeah, right!). The last one was supposed to determine her kissing style. She had to wing it with that one. "When do you get around to kissing that guy you really like for the first time?" Well, let's see… when she wanted him DEAD maybe! She played along, though, not wanting to bring the party down. Apparently she was "Air" and had to be friends with a guy first and had to respect him intellectually also. She figured that just meant not a tramp, but what did she really know about it all, right?

Even with her long sleeves and sweats she was having a hard time preventing any contact. The girls were doing each other's hair and all and she just wasn't comfortable with that kind of proximity. It was too dangerous. Kitty noticed her new friend's mood slumping and nudged Jubilee before declaring. "Now that the younger kids are gone, let's get to the good stuff!"

Jubes was quick to agree. "So who's up for some Truth or Dare?" The truth was Rogue was done. She was a little tired, she missed John, and she was getting really stressed out with the close quarters. Now that her toenails were dry she had her fluffy socks back on, but she still didn't like being in here with so many people, some of whom she knew only by sight.

"I think I might go on to my room for the night."

"Not a chance!" Jubilee declared as though she actually had any authority.

Rogue's jaw tilted in a rare show of her deep-seated stubbornness. Kitty cajoled her next. "Aw, come on Rogue. It'll be fun! Really."

The other girls joined in and she wound up giving in to their entreaties. She settled back down and silently decided she'd keep a low profile and just enjoy the show, not getting involved though. They chose Kitty to go first. "Jubes… you enjoy torturing people so let's start with you first just to make sure we get in something good on you. What's it going to be? Truth or dare?" Although she asked in her most menacing tone, which wasn't all that menacing by the way, the grin on her face kept it from being even remotely serious.

"Truth," was her quick answer.

"Chicken," Kitty mumbled. "Fine, who do you think is the best looking guy at the Institute?"

"Mr. Summers. And you know you agree Kitty Pryde so don't even try to deny it. Let's be honest here… teacher or not the man is hawt!"

Rogue smiled. She disagreed, but could see the attraction for them. Jubilee looked over the room, her eye finally lighting on Siryn. "Siryn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Aren't we wimps?" Jubilee laughed good-naturedly poking fun at herself as easily as she did at everyone else. "Okay, who are you most interested in romantically right now?"

Siryn opened her mouth with a slight smile curving her lips and then as she looked around her glance fell on Rogue and uncertainty crossed her features. "Um… Well, I'd have to say John."

"As in Allerdyce?" one of the girls tried to clarify while shooting a wide-eyed look at Rogue.

"Well, yeah," Siryn confessed with a shrug. "He's nice and funny and really good looking… and he's available at the moment." Rogue honestly hadn't been ready to make anything of it, but after walking in to see her on his lap earlier and their, admittedly quick, kisses she thought it was pretty ballsy of the girl to add that last bit while looking at her dead on.

Jubilee and Kitty were looking from one girl to the other and then Jubes' quick wit kicked in. "Well, that's not what it seems like to me. From what I hear, he's showing an awful lot of interest in _not_ being available." She stared right at Rogue as she said it, making it clear what she meant.

Kitty tried to ease the sudden tension in the air. "Well, only time will tell, I suppose. Siryn, it's your turn!" She tried to inject the fun back into things with her chipper attitude. Thankfully, it seemed to work.

Siryn asked Karen, one of the girls Rogue didn't really know and Karen chose to accept a dare. Jubilee gave an evil smirk and joyfully exclaimed, "At last we get some real action!" Karen had to go to Bobby, say 'Hey honey, you want some of this?' and then imitate a duck before finally quacking his face. They all slunk downstairs and watched from around the corner as the girl, whose face was as red as a tomato fulfilled the requirements and then fled the room leaving behind a group of stunned and then laughing young men.

Things kept escalating little by little after that. By the time all was said and done, a pair of underwear from every male in the building was strung together and hung across the balconies like a banner. Ororo and Jean each had bras in the freezer, and there was a sign attached to the back of the professor's wheelchair proclaiming "Chicks dig bald men". Rogue was done and bid the other girls good night. That seemed to break things up. She hadn't meant to do that, she was just tired. It was late and that paired with the constant strain of worrying about accidentally brushing up against someone with her skin while they hid and prowled around was enough to have her ready for her bed.

Once there, however, she tossed and turned for quite awhile before finally falling asleep. It didn't take long for the dreams to start. The lab, the glasses of champagne, the green liquid, the searing pain… She bolted up in her bed her pulse racing so fast it felt as though her heart was going to burst. No way was she going back to sleep right now. She knew what it was; she knew _whose_ it was. Turning on the light she went and splashed cool water on her face and then just stood and studied the reflection looking back at her.

Marie felt so far removed from the girl she remembered being back in Mississippi that the two felt like entirely different people. Who was this girl looking back at her with the white streaks in her hair and the old soul looking out of haunted eyes? Surely it couldn't be that silly giggling girl who'd finally let the boy from down the street, the boy who'd been her friend her entire life, kiss her only to almost kill him. Why her? Why was she cursed with this mutation? Even Mr. Summers', who also couldn't control his ability, was still able to lead a relatively normal life. What horrible wrong had she committed that made God punish her with this?

Blinking back the tears she turned away from the image and accepted that she ought to get John up. Being alone was not a good option right now. She crept through the corridors and barely tapped on his door. Now that she was here, she felt guilty about waking him at three in the morning. There were limits to what a person wanted to put up with, even from friends. The door opened after only a few seconds. John wore sleep pants and a T-shirt, his hair stood on end, his eyes were bleary with sleep, and his smile made her believe everything was okay. "Hey, just a sec, Marie." Leaving the door open he went to his closet. She watched him pull out a long sleeved hooded sweat jacket.

He joined her in the hall and wordlessly led her downstairs by the hand. They joined Jones on the sofa in the rec room. He was blinking his way through the stations and didn't pay them much attention. "Do you want to tell me about them?" he asked quietly.

She looked towards the younger boy who never looked her way but assured, "Don't mind me… I won't listen."

"They were Logan's tonight," she whispered to John. Shivering just a little in the cool air, she hugged her arms tightly around herself. John pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her, letting his body temperature rise just a little. She sighed and snuggled closer to his warmth.

"Jonesy," he called softly, gesturing to something nearby. Jones tossed the blanket to them and John draped it over her and drew the excess over his lap. They settled in and she would quietly share some bit from the nightmare every once in awhile. Her words slowed and slurred while her lids drifted shut for longer and longer periods. Finally she slept peacefully.

John was getting pretty tired, too, but wanted to tie up one loose end before surrendering to sleep. "Jones, man…"

"Don't worry, John. I won't say anything."

"Thanks," John muttered.

Jones looked over ten minutes later and the two of them were soundly sleeping, John's mouth hanging slightly open and Rogue's hands cupped together under her chin where her head rested on John's chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

Jones was on his way to his room when he saw Professor Xavier wheeling through the foyer. "Good morning Jones."

"Good morning Professor. Just so you know, John and Rogue are sleeping together on the sofa, but I was in there with them the whole time and it was fine." The boy dropped his head a bit at the scrutiny of the older man. "I just didn't want them to get in any trouble or anything. I guess she was having nightmares or something and he was helping her calm down. They just kind of fell asleep before they could make it back to their rooms."

The Professor smiled calmly assuring him, "I understand. Thank you, Jones, for telling me."

Smiling, Jones took off for his room and felt sure that it would all be fine. The professor wheeled himself to the recreational room and saw the two young people. John had slipped to lie down and Rogue was curled up in front of him. He studied them for a few more minutes before turning towards the dining room.

Bobby was the first student to come across the pair. He just stared at first, the hurt shooting through him was unfounded, he knew, but that knowledge didn't erase the fact that the pain was there. Finally he accepted what was laying there right in front of him and knew he could accept it or not, but facts were facts. He'd lost this one before he even started playing the game. "John," he said in a low voice, shaking his friend's shoulder. "Get up, man."

John slowly woke and lifted groggy eyes, a little disoriented by not being in his own room. "Hmph," he groaned. He quickly realized several things. He was in the rec room, Rogue was in his arms, and of all people Bobby had stumbled across them. Instead of the kicked puppy look, though, his best friend wore a look of resigned acceptance.

"You two might want to clear out before anyone else comes in here. You know how people are… there could be some pretty ugly gossip."

"Yeah, thanks Bobby." John watched his friend walk away before rousing Marie. "Marie?" he whispered in her ear while giving her a squeeze. "Marie, it's time to wake up baby." Bobby, who stood just around the corner, felt his gut clench. She'd told John her real name. She trusted him enough to not only do that, but totally relax with him to the point that she could sleep beside him without fear. And then he heard her first words on waking…

"Mm… Johnny! Good mornin' sugah." Bobby could hear the smile in her breathy voice. Yeah, it was over. He could honestly say, though, that John would be good to her and for her. In a moment of blinding candidness he admitted that, as much as he cared for her, he did find her mutation pretty scary and he was being honest when he and John talked about the fact that he felt like most guys including him would eventually find the limitations too much. John really didn't seem bothered by it. Maybe he really was the better guy for her.

Bobby moved away as he heard the shuffling of them standing and walking towards his position. He went to get his breakfast while still battling a bit internally with his sincere feelings for the girl who drew both his heart and his pity. He hoped John and she were able to make it work, but he believed his friend really hadn't thought it through very well. This relationship would either make or break his friend, and Bobby just wasn't sure which way it would go.

Meanwhile John walked Rogue to her room, chuckling as she smothered a yawn and rubbed a small fist over her eye. "What's so funny?" she wanted to know.

"You. You look like you're about three years old right. It's kind of cute."

"Yeah, I'm just precious." Rolling her eyes with her sarcastic comment didn't even dent his good humor. "Whatever." She turned to face him as they stopped beside her door. "Johnny, thanks… I mean it. Thank you for being my friend and thank you for last night."

He shocked her by leaning in to kiss her on top of her head. "Any time, Marie. I hope you know by now that it's true. You come to me any time and I'll be there for you." Recognizing her reaction, she quickly moved away. She needed some space if she was going to reign in her responses to him. She was pretty sure that flushed cheeks, racing pulse, and shortness of breath were not signs of looking at someone and thinking 'Wow… what a good friend I have'.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

John stepped from his shower and let his mind drift. He thought he and Bobby were okay, but could tell his friend was still a bit upset. That, naturally, led to thoughts of the person who caused all kinds of havoc without even knowing it. Marie. The Rogue. He enjoyed his time with her more than with anyone else, bar none. Even the sore back he'd had all day didn't detract from his pleasure that she'd come to him and he'd been able to help her before holding her the rest of the night.

That was one of the big things she gave him. With her he actually did the right things. His entire life he'd disappointed those who were in authority over him or those who'd counted on him. But with Marie he wasn't the screw up, the rebel, the problem… he was just John, her friend. She relied on him and so far he hadn't let her down. John knew he wasn't perfect and neither was she. But their imperfections seemed to work together to make them each better, stronger people.

Rubbing the towel over his hair he contemplated his foggy reflection. He wasn't the best looking guy at the Institute, he wasn't even very nice to most people and maybe it would make him the bigger man and all that garbage if he'd given Rogue more space and backed off so 'more worthy' guys could have taken their shot at winning her. He didn't really care all that much about that stuff, though. He knew he could do right by her. He knew they were right, they were good together. It was as if something bigger than himself was telling him, urging him on, assuring him this was the path they were both supposed to take.

Deciding this was all way too deep for him and realizing he was supposed to get Rogue in only half an hour, he finished getting ready for the evening. When he was ready to get her, he shook his head laughing at himself. John couldn't even remember the last time he'd spent this long getting ready for something, let alone a 'non-date'. He wanted to look as good as he could for her, but still be casual enough for a bonfire and had to make sure he didn't spook her by treating it too much like a date when she was still on the whole 'isn't it great we're such good friends' thing. This was ridiculous. "Man, I am being such an idiot!" Rolling his eyes at his own behavior and checking his pocket to make sure his trusty lighter was there, he left to get his girl.

He stopped in front of her door, not knocking yet, to listen to the sounds coming from within. "Ow! Well crud!" There were some scuffling noises and then, "I can't wear this… it makes meh look fat." He chuckled a little bit. If she cared enough that she wanted to look good for him, then that was a good sign, right? Her next words had his temperature rising though, and not in a good way. "This stupid skin! If Ah didn' have ta wear so danged many layahs all the tahme Ah just might be half-way decent lookin'! Grr..." Okay, he had to admit privately that her little Wolverine growls were adorable, but this line she was feeding herself wasn't cool at all.

John rapped on the door with an assertive trio of knocks. He heard Marie fall down and then grunt as she struggled with something before the doorknob jiggled a bit in anticipation of her opening it. When it swung wide he took in her slightly tousled hair, wavy because she hadn't had time to dry it straight. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling with restrained frustration her he could see her very faded and comfortable low-rise jeans below the robe she'd thrown on. "Ah'm sorrah, Jahnny… Ya'd bettah jus' go on without meh. Ah'll see ya' theyah."

Now he was just angry. She was actually willing to let her completely unrealistic view of herself ruin their night together. No freakin' way. "Marie, this is bull." He marched over to her closet and starting shifting through the clothes hanging there. After just a few moments, he stopped and pulled out a hangar. "I like this one a lot. Wear this."

"You liar!" she laughed. "That's one o' mah new ones. Ya' haven't even seen it on meh."

"I can tell, okay. Just go in the bathroom and put it on." When she looked at him with her arms crossed he held it towards her and indicated the bathroom door with his head.

Huffing a little, she snatched at it and went in. After only a couple of minutes she came back out in the dark red knit top. It's long, fitted style showcased every curve and fluid line of her body. The neck wasn't low, but did allow a glimpse of the porcelain skin where it glowed over her collarbone just below the slope of her neck where it met her smooth shoulders. She was tugging nervously at the sleeves, the hem, she started to turn away and pick out something else, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Ah… ah don' know, sugah… Et's not reallah mah usual stahle."

"Baby," his low, intense voice stopped her in her tracks and had her staring into his bottomless eyes. "You look perfect. Please… wear it for me."

"O-okay, John," she whispered. She wasn't quite sure what to think, but found it didn't matter as long as he looked at her that way. Shaking her head she broke the spell that held them. Now that the agitation was dealt with, her accent faded again. "I'll just go finish my make-up. If you need to go on I understand. I'll meet you down there in just a few minutes."

"Will you need long?"

"No. Just a couple of minutes more."

"I'll just wait for you then." He watched through the open door as she brushed on some mascara and then smoothed lip gloss over lips so beautiful and lush he didn't think they really needed any help to start with. "Ready?" he asked when she came back into the room.

"Yeah," she smiled widely.

"Great. Let's go then, Marie."

Outside they made their way to the appointed area for the bonfire and met the Professor, Ororo, Jean, and Scott there. The first three smiled at the couple. Scott smiled openly at Rogue, but it was definitely a bit forced when he turned to John. "You know to only light the wood, right?"

John smirked. "Yeah, yeah. I've got it Cyke. Don't sweat it." Rogue looked confused. Mr. Summers, Cyclops, had never been anything other than friendly and encouraging with her and she was stunned to see this new side of him. She knew he and Logan had some definite issues, understandably, but she'd never really witnessed him acting that way with anyone else. She found herself feeing very disillusioned by his behavior.

Scott caught a bit of her expression and it gave him pause. Clearly he'd lost ground with the girl. He was only concerned for her well-being though and her protection was more important than her looking up to him. _Honey, don't get ahead of yourself. I don't know that 'looking up to you' is the most accurate way to describe her opinion to start with,_ Jean's voice commented with wry affection in his mind.

Rogue edged away from the couple, who made her rather uncomfortable anyway, and scooted closer to John who was preparing to light the fire. "Rogue, child, perhaps you should come over here, a bit farther back from the fire pit."

She looked at Ororo with genuine confusion. "Why? John would never let anything happen." And with that she simply turned to watch him do what he loved most. John suddenly felt ten feet tall. She trusted him implicitly. Her words filled him with pride and the determination to never fail her, never lose that confidence she had in him. She stood so close at his side they were almost touching as he pulled forth his favorite lighter. He smiled at her before flicking it open and then with a click and a wave of his hand, he cradled in his palm the flickering ball of flame.

His hand twisted and undulated, manipulating the glowing orb into a variety of shapes. A magnolia blossom to remind her of home, a steaming cup of coffee which made her grin at the reminder of the birth of their connection, an open book to make her think of his kiss the night before, and finally it formed into a bird which soared in a loop around the pit before diving into the dry wood, the flames spreading to lick at the piled mass hungrily, sparks crackling in the darkening night.

She grinned up at him and clung to his hand with both of hers. "That was beautiful, Johnny."

"Indeed it was," agreed Xavier.

"Wonderful!" Jean enthused. "The others will be out any time now. Would you two mind helping us set out some blankets?"

"Not at all, Dr. Grey," Rogue immediately consented. The three women set about arranging things to their liking, chatting as though there were no age differences at all. It helped that Rogue was more mature in many ways than most girls her age due to her experiences and those she'd gained through absorption. Charles did his best, but things were a bit more strained amongst the men while they kept an eye on the fire and made sure the drinks and ingredients for s'mores were ready and plentiful.

As the fire gained intensity and the flames rose, more students filtered out to where they were waiting and that helped to greatly ease the tension. Rogue returned to John's side and he leaned down to whisper something only the two of them, and possibly the professor and Jean, heard. All anyone knew was it made her smile softly and beatifically. Peter and Jubilee soon arrived, holding hands and looking both uncomfortable and excited. Rogue greeted them right away and it didn't take long for Kitty, Bobby, Artie, and another boy, Nolan to join them.

They were all enjoying the fire, the company and the chance to just have fun and a break from reality for awhile. About twenty minutes later there was an addition to their group. Siryn appeared in between Bobby and Artie. John and Rogue had already been standing close together, now he wrapped his arm around her and nestled her against his side. His eyes closed momentarily as he savored the perfect fit of her, the ideal alignment of their bodies. They snapped open rapidly when he realized Siryn, whose real name was Theresa even though nobody called her that, was sidling around to stand on his other side.

Jubilee elbowed Peter who quickly tried to help cover for the awkwardness of the situation. They made sure the conversation didn't lag and John decided to try and make his feelings so clear that there was no way Siryn could mistake or misinterpret them, he used his arm to swing Rogue around to stand facing him and pulled her tightly against his body. "Marie, baby," he whispered before kissing her right where her hair met her forehead long and slow and then laying his cheek atop her shiny curtain of brunette and white. He kept her held against his chest, her softness cradled against him, her cheek resting on his strong, steady heartbeat.

Siryn opened her mouth as though to speak, but closed it again. Rogue's peaceful contentedness and John's undeniable pleasure got through even to the determined girl and she turned away, feeling almost voyeuristic looking at the two of them sharing a moment so obviously deeply personal and emotionally intimate. John opened his eyes and glimpsed the hurt in the younger girl's lowered gaze. His arms wrapped low around Rogue's hips, he leaned over to mutter. "I'm sorry you're hurt." He meant it. She should have taken the many hints before now, but he didn't like being the one to hurt her feelings. It never would have happened between them, though. There was one and only one girl he wanted and she was already in his arms.

Without looking back she said low enough that only he and Bobby heard, "I understand."

Without warning Marie added gently, "You know there's someone just waiting for you. You just need to look in the right place and there he'll be, where you least expect it." Siryn nodded and then looked up at Bobby whom she'd been standing near. Her glance lit with a speculative light and he realized he felt like he was looking in the face of a predator.

John didn't take any of the shots racing through his mind after putting up with Iceman's comments for the past few weeks. He had better things to pay attention to right now. He rubbed his face in her sweetly scented hair again before easing back a bit. If he didn't pull back now, he wouldn't want to at all. He still didn't know what she was really thinking, how she viewed their relationship. One problem down… one hundred to deal with still.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

Rogue shook her head a bit to clear the last tendrils of Jean's psyche from her consciousness and forced it into its designated area of her mind. She rose from her chair and thanked the professor and Jean nicely before leaving the room and going towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Her second session had gone well. At least this time no one got too dizzy. Last week she'd almost knocked out the good doctor completely. The professor had mentioned an idea that she was supposed to think over so she could let him know her response next week.

Knowing she would consult her inner Logan and maybe even Erik helped, but she sure wished the real Logan was here. She could use a trusted someone to seek advice from or even just talk it through out loud with. Their sessions tended to leave her tired and she realized she was in no condition for deep consideration right now. She passed Jubes and Kitty in the foyer, declining to join them for some shopping. Some other kids were all hanging out around the pool and foosball tables, but she only waved and kept walking. Eventually she found herself greeting Ororo in the otherwise quiet kitchen.

Rogue opened the bottle of water and took a healthy swig of the contents, quenching the worst of her thirst. "Rogue, would you care to help me in the greenhouse? I have so much to do with the winter approaching and could use another pair of hands."

It was the first time, really, that Ms. Munroe had ever asked for her help with anything outside schoolwork. "I don't really know much about it. I've never done a lot of gardening." Her uncertainty and candor simply appealed even more to the weather goddess and made her even more desirous of some time with this girl. There was always something happening at the school and she simply hadn't enjoyed much opportunity to get to know this intriguing young woman better.

"Not to worry. I will help you. I find it very relaxing and peaceful in the greenhouse and conservatory. Perhaps you will agree."

Rogue studied the woman who was barely any taller than herself yet carried so much stature everywhere she went with an impressively natural air. "I think I'd like that, Ms. Munroe. When were you planning to start?"

"I was on my way there now."

Rogue bit her lower lip before asking, "Can I meet you there in a few minutes? I want to let John know where I'll be."

Gentle eyes glowed with the small smile that shone from Ororo's peaceful face. "That's fine, Rogue. Take your time."

Letting a wide, genuine smile out she thanked the teacher and turned to run up to John's room. Since she hadn't seen him when passing everyone a few minutes ago, she figured that would be a good place to check. She met him on the landing and had to take a moment to catch her breath. "Hey," he teased, "what's the rush?"

"There isn't one, really. I'm going to help Ms. Munroe with some stuff in the greenhouse and thought I'd let you know." Suddenly she realized that it may seem like she was assuming he'd want to be with her and it seemed pushy or something. Uncertainty filled her and showed on her nervous features. After all, technically they were not really a couple and she was kind of acting like they were. See, this is the kind of thing that made her so sure this was a bad idea to start with. All this awkwardness and not knowing how she was supposed to act around him was awful.

Having a fairly good idea what thoughts were chasing around her mind, he stopped their racing by placing his hands on her shoulders and playfully kissing the tip of her nose. "I'm glad you told me. I was just coming to look for you. I missed you." He hugged her before leaning back a little bit, keeping his arms looped around her loosely. He inched backwards until he could lean against the wall without letting go of her completely. "How did it go with X. and Jean today?"

"It was okay. I actually have some things to think about before next Tuesday. Storm mentioned how peaceful it is for her there and that's one reason I thought helping her might be kind of nice."

He toyed with her hair while she talked, a little habit he'd started and showed not interest in stopping. "That sounds like a good idea, then, Marie. If you need someone to talk to later, I'll be around." She nodded and enjoyed the feel of his fingers tugging and stroking through the white streaks framing her face. "Do you want to study together after dinner?"

"Sounds good to me, Johnny," she almost whispered. He grinned and leaned forward again to kiss her gently on the lips, pulling away only when he started to feel her skin pulling him in. Rogue was breathless with the fact that he wanted to kiss her, even with her skin and all. That he would dare was totally unexpected. That it took several extra seconds for her to start sucking him in didn't even hit her until much later.

Gaping up at him with starry eyes and flushed cheeks she had no idea what to say. "You'd better go, baby." His tone was gentler than even she had ever heard from him before. "I'll catch up with you at dinner, okay?"

Mutely nodding she only stood there until he was gone and she'd been in that spot for several minutes. Coming to her senses, she went through the corridors, passed through the conservatory, and through the connecting door to the greenhouse. "Sorry I took so long, Ms. Munroe," she apologized.

"There was no need to hurry," she assured her young companion. "We are going to be transplanting these to larger pots so they will not become root bound." Storm lifted the nearest plant and eased the plant from it at an angle. Cradling it in her palm, she used her thumbs to begin tugging the roots open without tearing them and holding it in such a way that Rogue could see every move she made. The girl was attentive and soon picked up another plant to work with.

Rogue worked steadily and did find something soothing in the feel of the soil against her skin, the repetitiveness of the motions, and the almost complete quiet of the greenhouse. After almost an hour, Storm began to offer occasional questions. Rogue answered softly, but comfortably. By the time they washed their hands to go in for dinner a small foundation had had been laid for the start of a friendship. Rogue was less intimidated by the teacher and fighter and 'Ro, that's what Ms. Munroe asked Rogue to call her, felt like she'd gotten a glimpse of the southern charmer that had the mighty Wolverine, the resident bad boy Pyro, and half the other males in the mansion wrapped around her gloved pinky.

The two women walked back through the mansion's labyrinth of passages until they arrived at the dining hall. Although they entered together, Rogue soon separated to go to John, who'd started towards her from where he'd gotten them open seats. Ororo got her food and went to sit near Jean and Scott. John had already gotten Rogue's dinner and had it waiting for her.

He'd said, and Jubes and Kitty had backed him up, that they definitely could not stop being a 'couple' yet. If so, then it would be obvious the whole thing had been an act and it could hurt a lot of feelings and create a lot of problems. That was why she didn't put up any of the protests wanting to burst from her lips when he kissed her cheek in greeting and then kept finding little ways to maintain physical contact throughout the meal. Touching her hand, stroking her shoulder, fondling her hair, sitting with his arm around her shoulders… he never stopped touching 'his girl'.

They met up in the library after retrieving their books and supplies from their rooms. The two of them worked steadily, he did lay a hand on her leg and left it there except for the fleeting moments that required two hands. It was getting late and he saw her smothering yet another yawn with a wry look. "Hey, baby… you need to get some rest I think."

"Mm-hm… soon, sugah. Ah jest wanna finish this."

"Marie," he whispered since there were others in the room. "C'mon… you need to go to bed."

She patted him in a conciliatory manner, but continued working steadily. He gave up being nice, but knew as tired as she was, if he got harsh nothing good would come of it. She got a little cranky when too worn out, he'd learned. That left only one course of action… he started tickling her. She gasped and writhed so hard trying to get away from his wriggling, seeking fingers that she almost fell right on her rear end on the floor. "Johnny! Stop!" In between giggles she was trying to protest, but she couldn't get out many words because he had her laughing so hard. Jubilation, Kitty and Peter were sitting nearby and stopped what they were doing to watch John and Rogue play around.

He was grinning at her reactions and the other three were each smiling for their own reasons. Jubilee was thrilled to see this couple, one she'd been hoping for and promoting as much as she could without ticking off either of them, finally looking like they might be figuring it all out. Peter loved the happiness shining from Jubilee's eyes and smile every time she saw them together. It made him happy to see her happy. Kitty, her eyes were misty and gently pleased; she just thought Rogue deserved something nice and good and… normal, she guessed. It seemed to her that their new friend had already missed out on so many things and because of her mutation was continuing to miss out on even more. Rogue was so sweet once you got her to talk to you and all. She deserved all the good stuff that came her way.

Rogue squirmed to the side too far and started to tumble out of the chair. John quickly caught her, still laughing, and the couple was soon in a heap on the floor. She was on her back, breathless with laughter that soon eased into giggles. That's when it happened. There she lay, eyes sparkling with mirth, cheeks wearing that charming tinge of pink, full lips curved upward and then that giggle, his favorite sound, came bubbling forth and he was a goner. Nothing could have stopped what happened next.

One of his hands came to rest over her flat, tight stomach while the other twined in the hair cascading like a waterfall halo of curling silk all around her and he bent down to caress her parted, shining lips with his. He didn't want to pull back as quickly this time. He wanted her to take him in, to know what was in his mind, in his heart. He wanted to be in her mind, to be able to never leave her… to always be there looking out for her, protecting her. It was a heady thought; he felt drunk on the idea.

Just before his lips could meet hers, Professor Xavier's voice echoed in his mind. _John, that would be most unwise. Think of her._

_I am thinking of her!_

_She has a very hard time assimilating new psyches and experiences migraines, other pain, fatigue, and sleeplessness with absorptions. Give her time, John, and she will know you are always there for her. She will have you with her always. Trust me._

Feeling disgruntled, he accepted Xavier's guidance and resisted his strong need to go through with his plans and settled for kissing her as long as possible without letting her have more than a momentarily trickle of him. The army of butterflies in her belly, the prickle over her entire body, the fluctuation in her heartbeat… all of these combined with the sense of him, the knowledge of how he thought of and felt for her, and his latent power; hints of all these passed on to her before he drew away from the girl who'd captured his heart and imagination almost from day one.

He stroked some hair over her forehead and leaned down to rest his face against hers where that hair would protect them both. "Now that you know at least a little bit, will you let me try to look out for you a little bit and head on up to bed like a good little girlfriend?"

She giggled softly and felt his body temperature flare as hotly as the flame that lit up in the back of his eyes. "Baby, you have no idea what that giggle does to me."

"Aw! That is, like, the cutest thing I ever saw!" Kitty's voice filtered through to them and they realized they were lying on the ground together in what could be construed as a very compromising position in full view of at least three of the older students.

"Cute nothing! This is getting totally hot!" Jubilee felt no compunction at all in saying exactly what she thought. John was already rising and reaching down to help Rogue to her feet. "What do you think, Peter?"

"I think that I'm a guy and we don't talk about this stuff?" he asked more than stated. John smirked at him, communicating in a way that only two guys could.

"Are you ready to go up now?"

"Yeah, Ah think that's a good idea," she said with a rueful quality that made it clear she figured they'd put on enough of a show for the evening. At her door, he propped himself in front of her, mere inches separating them head to toe. "I tried not to let you get too much. Are you okay? The prof. said something about the problems you have when you get a bunch of someone."

"He did? When did he say that?"

His sheepish expression was explained when he replied, "About two seconds before I kissed you. I was planning to give you a good dose and he was telling me why I shouldn't."

"But why would you take such a risk?"

"One, I don't see it as a risk. Two, you're worth any risk. Third, I want to be there for you… be able to never leave you like Wolverine." His voice dropped incredibly low and hushed. "I really care about you, Marie."

"John, that's really not a good idea."

"Yeah, well… I'm not exactly famous for my wise choices. Now," he said much louder, using his normal voice. "You get in there and get your butt in bed. Got it?"

"Yeah right! She started to cop an attitude. "You tell me what to do like that again and I'll show you what I've got!"

"I'm real scared," his wry tone said it all. "You know," he stood so close to her that their bodies were brushing together with each breath. He wore a flirtatious smirk and let his eyes trail over her with bold examination. "That's not exactly a threat, baby."

Utterly flustered, she backed off and reached behind her, groping for the doorknob. "Uh… Ah'd bettah go on in. G'nahght, Johnny!" she blurted before brushing a barely-there kiss over his cheek and rushing through her door. Allowing herself a completely uninhibited, carefree moment to throw herself across her bed and bury her face in the pillow, screeching into its soft depths with excited glee while kicking her feet a little. She flipped over and clutched the pillow to her chest grinning at the ceiling and whispering, "He really does like me, I think. He really does!"

John barely smiled, but once he'd shut the door on the world, retreating to the privacy of his room, he let more of his real feelings show. Maybe things were finally starting to fall into place for them. Maybe she was ready to accept their relationship for real now instead of it being an act between friends. He valued her friendship more than he would have figured possible, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more, that there was supposed to be a lot more between them in the long run.

He forced himself to calm down some. John knew she was waking up a bit, but there was still a lot for her to work through before they could really move forward. For once he would be patient. Something told him there was more to Marie and him. Who knew what it could be, but it was definitely there.

The professor smiled at his companion as they further discussed the young pair with whom he'd just intervened. "Is everything all right, Charles?"

"Yes, Ororo. Young Mr. Allerdyce just needed a moment to see things from a different perspective."

"I sense something strong with those two," she replied before taking a sip from the glass at her elbow.

"Indeed. I have it on good authority that the future holds many things for them should they make it over the first few obstacles in their path."

She knew better than to ask. He would not tell her anything more and she accepted that fact. When she needed to know more, Charles would tell her more. They moved on to other topics, enjoying the quiet of the late evening hours before going to sleep. This was part of their routine and they both found it soothing at the end of a day of watching over and guiding so many young, volatile mutants.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

Smiling at her friend, Rogue tried to figure out what was going on. "I wondered if you'd mind helping me pick out something to wear tonight."

"Well, yeah… sure, Kitty. What's going on tonight?" The girls walked down the hall to Kitty's room where Rogue sat in the desk chair to view the choices from Kitty's wardrobe. While the shorter girl pulled out several items, she answered Rogue's question.

"Well," she blushed a little and turned away to get another top from the closet, "I, um, have a date tonight and I kind of wanted to make it special."

"A date? That's great, Kitty. Where are you going?" Rogue was so anxious to ask whom her friend was going out with, but didn't want to intrude. She didn't want people getting too involved in her business, especially this whatever-it-was-evolving-into thing with John, so she certainly wasn't going to butt in on someone else's private affairs. That was why she chose to focus on the task at hand rather than finding out the other, in her opinion, more interesting facts.

"I don't know many details. We're going out to eat and then to a movie."

"That sounds really nice. So kind of nice casual?"

Kitty nodded. "That's what I figure, too." Kitty started holding different tops, skirts, and pants up hemming and hawing over each while taking in Rogue's commentary on the different items.

They'd chosen a great pair of brand new black jeans and were trying to pick from between three different shirts. While Kitty started to pull the first one on, Rogue asked, "Kit, can I ask you something?"

Kitty looked a bit nervous, but replied, "Sure! As long as I can tell you I don't want to answer."

"Of course! It's just, well… why'd you ask me for help?" Kitty looked comically confused with her head poking partially through the neck of the shirt and her brows raised in question. "I mean instead of Jubilee or one of your friends who dresses so cute all the time. Why would you ask me of all people about something having to do with fashion?"

Kitty finished tugging the shirt into place before sitting on her bed facing her pretty friend. "Rogue, you have great fashion sense. Anyone can make it work with loads of money and the ability to wear whatever's in style at the time. You have to work around a budget and around your mutation and always look so put together. I don't know very many girls who could pull off the things you do and look as pretty. Knowing how great you are at coordinating outfits and creating your own unique style, who else would I want advising me on a special night like this?"

"Kit, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but have you been smoking something?" Kitty just burst out laughing. "Seriously!" Rogue leaned forward to sniff suspiciously searching for the aroma of pot or alcohol. Kitty pushed her back and laughed even harder. When she'd finally gotten control of herself, Kitty stood up and pulled Rogue from her seat, dragging her over to stand in front of the full-length mirror on the bathroom door.

Studying their reflections in the mirror, Rogue looked at the extremely cute girl behind her shoulder. Kitty was slightly shorter and small with large eyes which she was wiping tears from at that moment, a result of all the laughter. "Not me, Rogue!" Kitty chastised. "Really look at yourself. You are pretty. Half the guys here are into you. I only wish I had that kind of figure!"

Rogue rolled your eyes. "Kitty, I think you're more than a little delusional, girl. I'm not hideous or anything, but the only special thing about me is the fact that I can accidentally kill people with just a touch." Rogue was getting really uncomfortable with some of this. She hated talking about herself. "Let's see the next shirt," she encouraged to help take the discussion down a different track.

Kitty looked down at herself, "Oh! Yeah, good idea. I still need time to do my hair and all." She whipped the blue shirt off and started pulling on the white one. When they'd finally settled on the pink shirt Rogue made her way to door after helping Kitty put away the many clothes she'd initially dragged out to look at.

"I'll let you finish getting ready now. Hey, Kitty?" She waited for Kitty to look up before continuing. With a warm smile she offered, "I really hope you have a good time tonight and it's all you hope it will be."

"Thanks, Rogue," Kitty gushed. She blushed a bit before finally saying, "I know you won't blab about it to everyone… I'm going out with Artie."

"He seems really nice." Rogue knew him somewhat since he was friends with a lot of the same people. Artie was mute, but found other ways to communicate. His mutation involved manipulating matter and that's what he used to 'speak' with people. She'd never had much time with him one-on-one so her knowledge of him was more superficial. Everyone seemed to think highly of him, though.

"Yeah," Kitty grinned. "He really is. I've liked him for awhile now. Thankfully he finally noticed."

"That's great, Kit. Your outfit looks really good and it sounds like he's got a fun night planned for you. I'd better get going. Enjoy yourself!"

"Thanks again, Rogue." Rogue waved and left, bumping into Bobby just a little way down the hall. He greeted her and was as friendly as ever. He'd been really outgoing with her from day one and had helped her feel less alone. They chatted for only a few minutes before they heard a familiar voice calling out to Bobby inquiringly. He hastily excused himself and within seconds Siryn appeared.

Honestly Rogue felt bad for the girl. She was nice, just a little too determined when it came to guys for some reason. "Hey Siryn. I was going to see if there was anything good on TV. You wanna come?" Siryn seemed lonely, and she could understand that feeling well enough. Even if Rogue handled it differently, she could recognize it when she saw it.

Hesitant at first, Siryn wound up agreeing and they passed an hour downstairs watching a show that had both girls laughing. John came in after awhile and sat on Rogue's other side. He greeted Siryn easily and gave Rogue a kiss on the head. John's arm went around her shoulders. "What are we watching, ladies?" Rogue told him and he worked hard to include Siryn in the conversation, which just proved what a nice guy he was under all those 'bad boy' trappings. She leaned into his body a little to let him know she appreciated him and then let herself enjoy the instinctive tightening of his arm around her.

She knew it was all part of the act they'd agreed upon, but sometimes she found herself wishing, deep down, that it was real. She liked to imagine that John really cared about her as a friend, but also as something much more and that he could deal with her limitations. Rogue figured any guy, no matter how nice and all that stuff, was going to tire of the whole 'no touch' thing and so if she wanted someone she'd be forced to accept certain terms. Things like looking the other way if he cheated. Maybe she'd eventually be desperate enough to put up with it, but she knew she wasn't there yet and so had accepted that she'd just be alone for now. It was fun to pretend, though.

Jubilee and Peter entered then, drawing Rogue from her brooding. John was looking at her with a slight shadow of concern on his features and she smiled up at him, trying to reassure him with just a look. He accepted it, but she could tell there would be questions later. When Jones came in, Rogue almost yelped while greeting him because John pulled her so close to him she was practically in his lap.

Her eyes wide with shock, she gawked up at him wondering what on Earth had come over her friend. He silenced her unasked questions with a peck on the lips and then gave his attention to the younger boy who'd earned major points with John for his discretion the other night. "Jones, have a seat," John indicated the now empty space beside Siryn which Rogue had previously occupied. When Jones hesitated, not sure there was enough room for him, John went ahead pulled Rogue the rest of the way into his lap. "There's plenty of room."

Jones might be blushing a bit, but Rogue couldn't say for sure because she was too distracted by her own plight. Realizing there was no way she could continue to participate in the conversation and not wanting her to feel embarrassed, John declared they had some studying to do in the library and took off with her before any more could be said. They were almost at the stairs before she realized they had no schoolwork to do. "Where are we going?"

He stopped and laughed a little. "I don't know," he confessed. "I just knew you needed to get out of there, so I found a way to do it. What do you want to do?"

She shrugged a bit. "I dunno." She looked very uncomfortable. "You don't have to stick around, you know."

He couldn't read her right now. He had no idea what was going through her mind. Being unable to figure her out shook him up a bit. He'd been able to read her body language and her expressions really well for awhile now and suddenly not being able to do so was making him feel more uncertain than he'd felt in a long time. His gut clenched and he almost felt nauseous. Was she shutting him out? Had he gotten it all wrong? Maybe she really wasn't interested. How to handle this was the problem. He hadn't seen this coming and now didn't know what to do about it. He didn't intend to walk away from what he knew they could have together, but felt the need to regroup.

"Well, if you really want me to go, then that's what I'll do, Marie." He sounded reluctant.

"I didn't mean that!" she burst out. His head immediately lifted. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to spend all your time with me. I know you have a lot of friends and Siryn seems to have taken the hint, so that crisis is pretty much over." There was that shy shrug again. "I don't wanna be an obligation or a pain in the butt or anything; that's all."

"Marie, I'd think you'd know by now that doing things I don't want to do… well, that doesn't rank very high for me. I'm a selfish jerk, really."

She smacked his stomach, but not too hard. "Shut up! You're a liar, that's what you are Johnny."

"Hey!" he mock protested while defending himself against any more hits.

"You aren't selfish, you idiot. You just went out of your way to try and be nice to a girl that's been driving you crazy and even played matchmaker for her and Jonesy."

"I did NOT play matchmaker. That sounds so pansy, Marie," he argued with genuine disgust. She only laughed at him. With anyone else it would have made him ticked, but his weakness to her giggles was now accepted as fact by him and he just tugged her hair. Her hair… that was quickly becoming another slight obsession for him. It was just so silky, so soft, and always smelled so good. He loved the feel of it sliding between his fingers. And she never seemed to mind him playing with it. Marie never pulled away complaining that he was going to mess it up. She was just cool about stuff like that. He loved that about her.

Marie was trying to figure out if they were having some kind of argument or not. Things were tense, but she didn't really think he was mad at her and she knew she wasn't mad at him. Argh! This not-a-relationship was going to make her a crazy person. Marie couldn't figure out what was really going on with them half the time. When was it real? When was it part of the big act? Was the touchy-feely thing just friendly or faked for effect or was it a hint of something more? She had no idea. And having no idea was enough to have her ready to scream or even worse… ask someone for help with her whatever-this-thing-was with Johnny. For such an intensely private person, that was like streaking naked through the halls between classes.

"Johnny," she hated how little her voice sounded, but couldn't seem to prevent it. "Are we fighting?"

His hand stroked her hair over her cheeks and then cupped her face. "I don't think so, baby. Are you mad at me?" She shook her head in the negative. "Well, I'm not mad at you either so I guess we're good, right?"

"I guess so," she still sounded unsure. John looked around and led her to the library. When he looked in, he saw Bobby and a couple of other guys sitting around talking so he kept going. He went to the conservatory knowing they'd be alone there. Leading her to a cushioned bench, he sat down next to her and turned, one leg lifted to the seat, to face her.

"Marie, I think we need to talk." She felt her throat tighten. This was it. This was the talk she'd been waiting for since the bonfire. This was where John told her it wasn't necessary to continue the charade any longer. This was where they didn't break up because they weren't really in a dating relationship anyway, but it would mean the same thing. This was the moment where she had to face facts and shove any tiny wisps of hope down and deal with the reality that she and Johnny… no JOHN… were friends and only friends and that was all they could ever have.

Seeing the panic etched on her features, John worked fast to piece together the right words. Before he could get anything more out, though, the sound of a throbbing engine reached them and Marie jerked to sit bolt upright. Her eyes took on a far-off expression for a moment before lighting with anticipation. She spared John a glance whispering, "Logan!" Bounding to her feet she raced off to the foyer with John not far behind.

He arrived in time to see her ease back to stand before him, her rescuer and other best friend. Coming up to stand beside her, he looked at the older man who steadily met his glare. Marie looked between her two favorite guys and felt the tension immediately. "Logan, this is John." If she thought the introduction would break through the barely restrained hostility that was tingeing the air along with the unmistakable testosterone flowing all around, she was doomed to disappointment. Deciding to give it another shot, she started speaking again. "He's my-," but here John interrupted.

"I'm her boyfriend." John sounded calmly assertive, with a hint of aggression. Marie may be more naïve than her time on the road should have allowed for, but she wasn't a fool. She knew exactly what was going on here. What she was currently experiencing was a major territorial dispute between two extremely stubborn males.

Logan barely inclined his head to acknowledge the remark. He's got to give the kid credit for having a decent handshake. He might be on the small side, but Logan was living proof that being on the short side didn't mean as much as people might think. He wanted to see what kind of guy his girl was hanging around and ran a little test. "So how do you…?"

Marie wanted to yell at them both for being idiots, but John beat her to the punch. Before Logan knew what John was up to the younger man flicked open his trusty lighter and hurled a fiery orb right at the broad target that was Logan's chest. "No!" Marie's distressed protest was drowned out as others arrived on the scene and spoke over her. She was furious with both of them and worried for them both. Then she found herself being nudged aside by the X-men who'd arrived and felt her back press up against the wall.

Logan was refusing to let Jean baby him and force him to the med bay, John was stoically accepting the verbal lashing Scott was beating him with while 'Ro assured Jean that Logan looked better already, tried to caution Scott to wait until they'd heard the full story and then turned her attention to Rogue's quickly changing expressions. She went from scared, to mad, to concerned, to downright mutinous. When Jean quickly darted a shocked look at the girl, 'Ro knew Rogue had reached the end of her rope since she must be broadcasting very assertively to grab Jean's attention that way.

Meanwhile Marie was, to put it plainly, done. Jean was fawning over Logan, making Marie feel almost ill. Logan was glaring at John, who was clenching both his jaw and his lighter tightly while Scott ranted on and on apparently not caring that nobody was listening to him. "Ehnuff!" she hollered. "Y'all don't know anythang an' from what Ah can tell, don't care to fahnd out. An' Logan what in tha name of al thet's holy do ya' think ya're doin' askin' somethin' lahke thet? Ya' big idiot! Johnny… Ah don't even know where ta start with you… ya' don't get to just torch enybody thet offends ya, ya know! An' Ah don't think thet talk is needed now. Ah know what ya' were gonna say an' Ah get it." Now what ticked her off the most was that she felt the stupid waterworks starting up and it just made her angrier. Glowering at everyone in turn, she turned and stormed down the now crowded hallway, the gathered students backing out of her path as she went.

Finally alone in her room she threw herself onto the bed and moaned at the ceiling, "Wasn't that just great?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! **

**I apologize for the incredibly long wait. Real life can be overwhelming sometimes. Sorry about that. I will try to keep it more reasonable in the future. Thanks for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

John was sitting in the kitchen when Wolverine walked in. Okay, he was figuring out what to do about the way he screwed things up with Marie earlier. The lighter he was never without rested beside one hand and the other fiddled with the soda he was pretending to drink while he thought. He looked up when an almost silent shape moved into the room. Watchfully, he looked on as Wolverine prowled around the room and asked something about where to find some beer. "I'm not about to admit to knowing where any might be… it's a school, you know. Besides Storm is pretty good at finding it."

He grunted before pulling out a soda and facing John across the island in the kitchen. Logan wouldn't admit it out loud, but this friend of Marie's had earned a bit of his respect when he tried to roast Logan earlier. "That was a crappy thing to do to her, you know," the kid stated clearly and without hesitation. Logan just gave him a glare and waited to see what else the punk would come out with. "You know, she talks to the part of you she absorbed. She looks up to you and missed you and you come walking through the door and say something like that, as if it's any of your business. You had no business hurting her like that and humiliating her by saying it where anybody could hear. That sucked, man." John's hand had now moved to clutch the lighter tightly and his eyes glowed with anger.

"You're right." John stared at the man. That was it. That was all Logan was going to say. Logan took a long draught from the canned drink only seeming to notice John looking at him expectantly once he lowered the drink to the counter. "Look, I know what most of the people here think of me, but I'm not an animal. She's special and not just anybody is gonna do for her. I wanted to see what you were made of."

John nodded, as if he'd started to suspect as much on his own. "You still ought to apologize to her."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, I will. So, boyfriend?"

"It's complicated. We're still working on it." John noticed Logan suddenly grow still and even more alert.

"Get down," he ordered and John did so immediately while flicking open the lighter at the same time and registering the rapid burst of gunfire. While Logan started taking on the attackers, John circled behind him covering him from the back and torching anyone who came their way.

They moved through the halls attacking as they went. Logan was taking care of getting Jones away from the masked men invading their home while he sent John up to make sure everyone was heading for the emergency exits. John raced through the corridors, stopping to cover his ears when Siryn let loose with a screech that practically burst his eardrums. It was torturous, but when it was suddenly cut short he felt no relief.

They must have gotten her. John saw Bobby skidding past and stopped him with the question, "Have you seen Rogue?" The two of them searched for her and then finally ran into her after passing several groups of students crowding through one or another of the hidden doors in the paneling. John smiled a bit at the sight of her duffle slung over one creamy white shoulder. Before the three could make any sense of things they turned as one to see silhouettes outside the impressive window at the end of the hall they stood in. Soldiers rappelled through it, lights shining in the eyes of the three friends. They took off running only to find themselves cornered in the foyer. John was lighting up when a ferocious snarl preceded Logan. Claws flashing in the blue-tinged moonlight he leapt from the landing above them and began ripping into the assailants left and right.

Rogue knew what he was capable of, but this was her first real exposure to him in full Wolverine mode. The sight left her stunned and her limp hand dropped the bag she'd so meticulously cared for and remembered even in her haste. "Get out of here! GO!" he roared and, meeting his eyes for a split second, he and John understood one another and John tried to grab Rogue's hand to start dragging her away from the bloody scene, but even now she jerked away after only the briefest contact with his skin. It took only half a second for them to exchange a significant look before they took off with Bobby, making their way to the nearest hidden exit. Pounding on the wall until the secret passage was revealed, the boys hauled her in with them with hands on her waist.

The trio was sprinting to what they hoped was safety when Rogue glanced back to see that Logan wasn't there. John knew what the other man wanted him to do and tried to force Rogue to continue on, but she went into full obstinate, immovable mode and he knew it was no use. They dashed back, finally forced Logan by way of Bobby's ice wall and Rogue's teary eyes to come with them and fled to come up in the garage.

Stealing Scott's car was a bonus for both Logan and John. Rogue was still upset with both of her men, terrified, and getting a bit cold in the flimsy nightgown she'd been wearing when the enemy had descended on them. She held the tags out to Logan. "Here." He looked at the tags. For a moment he thought about refusing to accept them. He'd said he was coming back for them, but he'd thought she understood that he really meant he was returning to her. He had to check on her, to make sure they were taking proper care of her and hadn't messed up again like they did right after the motley pair had arrived.

Saying that touchy-feeling junk out loud was hard enough without having an audience while doing it. Instead he tucked them away and gave the road his attention. He'd talk to her later… alone. The boyfriend leaned forward saying something about uncomfortable silences and started fiddling with the radio. As he sat back Logan spied him dropping a quick kiss on her shoulder in a way that would normally have been unnoticed by anyone. Logan would have missed it had he not been watching closely.

It was several hours before they reached the house and when they arrived no one was home. Bobby went looking for clothes for Rogue while Logan checked for a much-needed beer and John paced the living room looking at framed depicting the ideal family which his friend had grown up with. His nervous energy kept him from being still and without realizing it he'd begun flipping the Zippo open and shut, open and shut, the metallic clacking somehow soothing to his subconscious.

Soon Bobby came down, followed not long after by Rogue. She went to sit on the sofa and John saw that she was not far from falling apart. He went to sit with her, taking her now-gloved hand in his. When Bobby saw John's tender expression as he looked down at her, he felt the need to leave the room… feeling almost as though he was intruding even though it was his home they were in.

Once they were alone, John leaned even closer to her and using a low tone tried to encourage her. "It'll be okay, Marie. It will. I'll take care of you, baby. I promise. I'll do anything I can to keep them away from you." She did budge, didn't lift her head at all. "Marie, baby, I mean it. Trust me, okay?"

She nodded slowly and sucked in a deep, shaky breath. Her teary eyes finally lifted to meet his. "I'm scared, Johnny," she admitted in a tiny, helpless voice. He pulled her to his side and wrapped both arms around her lithe form. "I know, baby. So am I."

"Really?"

"Marie, anyone with any sense at all would be freaked out by what we went through last night."

She wiped her cheeks dry and smiled a little. "Yeah. That's raht," she agreed, looking a little better. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her before they settled down again. John began the actions with his lighter again as Rogue took in their surroundings. "This is pretty nice, huh?"

"Yeah. It kind of makes me wonder what he really thought when he was slumming with me all that time at school."

Rogue pulled away from him and turned to face him. "Ah dunno… maybe he really thought what a good friend you are or maybe he wondered why such a great guy was always trying to play off that he was something else."

"And maybe you're just a sweet-talkin' southern girl who's got a thing for bad boys but can't admit it," he teased back.

"Maybe that's because," she was almost touching him their faces were so close and her voice dropped to a private whisper, "those so-called bad boys are some of the best men Ah've evah known."

"I am not a good man, Marie, but I'll always be good to you." He wore a look more serious and intent than she'd ever seen on anyone before.

'Ah know ya' will, Johnny. Ah'll always believe in you." She cupped his face in her small hands. "Always." Then she kissed him. Not her usual lightening quick peck on his lips, not something he had to instigate, but an honest and heartfelt kiss that moved him in ways he didn't realize a simple kiss could. She didn't stop until it was unavoidable unless she wanted him to lose consciousness completely. When she broke away from their contact he knew he should be glad…. The weakness was unbelievable. But all he wanted was for her to lean in and press her lips to his again. Forget the consequences. It was worth it.

Logan came in and recognized the look on John's face immediately. He turned his sharp look on Marie and took in her reddened lips and flushed cheeks as well as how closely she sat beside the fire manipulator. "Kid," came his gruff voice warningly. She looked up at him all nervous and he could scent her slight fear of his disapproval. Time to clear a few things up. "Come on in here while he gets back to normal. I think we need to take care of some things."

As soon as she entered the kitchen behind him, Logan turned to drop the tags back over her head. "I thought you knew." He sighed and raked his hand through his unruly hair. "I've been assuming stuff, but I should have made sure. You're special, Marie. You trust me and you see more than an animal or weapon in me. When I gave these to you, it was my way of saying I trust you, too."

He stalked three paces away and took a swig of his drink with something akin to desperation. "Logan," she softly called out to him. She walked up to him and laid her head against his large bicep, her hair shielding them both. "You don't have to say anything else, okay? I was mad and being a little pain in the rear. I'm sorry."

He wrapped one arm around her and speechlessly kissed the top of her head. Finally he spoke again. "So, is he your boyfriend or was that just him talking big?"

"I really don't know," she admitted.

"Do you want him to be?"

She ducked her head, embarrassed at discussing this with him. Lifting one shoulder in a self-deprecating gesture she kept avoiding eye-contact. "It doesn't matter." Her head dropped back and her eyes looked up at the ceiling as she tried to hold back tears. "We were pretending for awhile to get someone to leave him alone and now he's ready to 'break up', which is for the best. He's my best friend, other than you, and I need that a lot more than I need someone who's only going to get frustrated at not being able to touch his own fake girlfriend."

"Darlin', I think you're underestimating the guy. You need to hear him out some time soon. He," Logan cut his comments short at the sound of new voices entering the house. "That's the rest of the Stepford clan," he let her know. When she rolled her eyes, telling him to be nice, he chuckled and let her lead the way into the next room.

Seeing how tense Bobby was and wanting to help him remember that he had other family, too, she went to sit beside him. John's instinct was to get her away from their friend, but he knew what she was doing and fought down the urge to pull her next to him. He didn't realize he was clicking the lighter until Bobby's mother asked him to stop with that same disparaging tone he'd heard from everyone who'd ever judged him without knowing him. When Logan came through and got them, he knew right away that Bobby's punk little brother was responsible. Jerk.

On the porch it was tense, but under control until they shot Logan. The man dropped like a stone, Bobby immediately obeyed the police, Marie slowly started to lower to the ground obviously uncertain as to what she should do, and John stared first at their fallen protector and then at the girl he loved. When her eyes met his, he knew she could read his intentions and the pleading in her own big, soft eyes were his undoing. The female officer barked at him again and he kept his hands up while speaking directly to her. "You've already shot one person who'd made no move to harm you… Are you going to shoot a kid next?"

When she didn't answer right away he calmly continued. "He lives here. His parents are right inside and all we were doing was sitting in there talking. If you don't believe me, check it out." He'd indicated Bobby lying prostrate on the porch and peering up at the cars surrounding his front yard.

"We had a call about a mutant attack on this residence," another officer staunchly asserted.

"And did you see any signs of violence or struggle? Did you even interview those inside? If this is an attack, shouldn't the people you had coming in from the back of the house have called for ambulances or something by now?"

Marie had stopped lowering herself and was now standing, still uneasy, at his side. Logan started to stir at the same time Storm and Jean landed. The police were surprised and acted without thinking, one of them firing a round at Marie. "NO!" John's outraged and fearful bellow could be heard over the sound of the gun being fired. It drowned out the engines on the jet. It completely concealed Bobby's cry and his mother's terrified scream from behind the window.

He lunged at her and tackled her to the floor. She landed with a grunt and him atop her. Logan was now rising and shouting their idiocy at them while Storm filled the area with wind and fog to disorient the gathered force and give the four on the porch time to make their way to the safety of the jet. John quickly scrambled up and turned to where Marie should have been getting up also only to see her still laying there, a red stain spreading over her shoulder. His gut lurched and his eyes were wet with tears he'd never admit to.

Bobby was already on the ramp and looking up at the second story window where the people he loved and had trusted just looked down at him with sorrow, fear, and loathing. "I'll get her. You get on that plane, Pyro." When John moved towards her again, Logan gave him a shove in the other direction. "I'll get her, boy, but if you get yourself hurt she's gonna give us both a hard time so get going. She'll be okay. I promise."

John let his stare bore into the older man's before realizing what Wolverine was saying. He'd done it before and he'd do it again if he had to. Marie would be okay. With a sharp nod John turned to go and heard Logan's low voice muttering something John couldn't make out to the girl now cradled in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! **

**I am thrilled to have this new chapter finally ready to post. It's taken a while between slight writer's block and lots of crud in RL, but at last it's ready and I really hope you all enjoy it. Now that I'm over this hump in the story I really feel like things will move along a good bit faster. Thanks again for hanging in there, y'all! Keep the reviews coming… you wouldn't believe how much they help!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

The minute and a half it took for Logan to bring Rogue's bloodied body to the jet were filled with John's pacing rapidly while the incessant _click clack_ of his Zippo filled the air preventing the two women from asking questions. The other passenger, a tattooed, blue elf-looking dude, wasn't enough of a distraction to break the tension filling the plane. Kurt, the 'elf-dude' who'd barely earned a glance from the tormented fire manipulator, was immensely thankful for the entrance of an extremely scary looking man holding an obviously injured young woman to his chest as it at least served to break the tension holding them all captive.

He automatically moved to help, but was shoved aside by both the agitated youth and the snarling man carrying the hurt girl. "Back off, Bub," he was warned. Kurt then heard the mumbled voice of the previously mute guy with the lighter rasping out random reassurances the youth clearly wasn't sure he believed. "I vas only trying to help," Kurt assured the man unwilling to relinquish his burden.

The sad boy with the bright blue eyes pulled him gently back and explained. "You can't touch her skin. It has to do with her mutation." Kurt nodded as though that cleared all misunderstandings, which it of course did not. He did understand at least part of the insistence that he not interfere, however. Ororo moved to glance outside and commented, "I believe it would be best for us to get back to the institute sooner rather than later." The others, with the exception of John, looked outside and agreed that the agitated officers milling around the previously quiet suburban neighborhood were looking too restless for comfort.

Ororo moved to the controls and once they were airborne assured Jean that it would be fine, she could move to the back to take care of Rogue. Logan and John hovered unhelpfully near, but she knew that telling them to move away was pointless. Instead she talked through her examination. After pulling on the latex gloves, she began probing and inspecting the injured shoulder. "It looks like the bullet is still inside her shoulder. She's also losing a lot of blood." Jean leaned over to study the hole more minutely wanting to be certain, but found herself flung across the somewhat enigmatic girl stretched out before her when the jet jerked with a jolt.

After they'd leveled out again, both Logan and John knew something was wrong with the doctor. She wasn't moving. John pulled Jean from Rogue's body as the doctor felt herself weakening due to her bare wrist coming into contact with the exposed flesh around her patient's wound while she'd lain atop the girl. Logan eased Jean into a seat while she regained her composure. His anxious eyes darted between Jean and Rogue, wanting to be with both women while knowing there was little he could do for either one right now. John was checking over Rogue and had started spouting off assurances again, more for his own benefit than hers as she was barely conscious. Jean shook her head to help clear it after a few minutes and then made her way forward to ascertain what had happened.

"We've got company," Ororo informed her in low tones. Jean quickly seated herself beside her friend and placed the headset over her head while scanning the control panel. John was still hovering over Rogue, smoothing her hair back carefully. They listened to the warnings being repeated by the Air Force pilot. "They're falling back," Ororo commented as the two flanking jets eased back to take up position behind the X-jet. Suddenly warning alarms sounded and Ororo informed everyone, "They're locking in." Jean warned, "Buckle up everyone." Both women were frightened as they evaluated what to do. John checked the straps holding Rogue in place before throwing himself into the nearest seat and hastily buckling himself in also.

Logan heard someone comment that 'someone's mad' and he couldn't resist adding, "Wonder why," while shooting a look that combined irritation with, oddly enough, sympathy at Bobby whose brother had brought this down on them. "Aren't we packing any heat?" he wanted to know with frustration. He didn't mind a fight, but he hated with a passion this feeling of impotence and inaction.

Jean's eyes darted to Storm whose own eyes were clouding over to a milky white as she called down a torrent of tornadoes all around the area. One Air Force pilot found the storm too difficult to navigate and ejected, but the other was more determined to nail the defiant target. She swerved and dipped as she wound her way through the maze of twisters. Finally, she acquired her target and fired off both missiles before ejecting herself to safety also.

Storm and Jean started to breathe easier as they emerged on the other side of the unnatural storm system. "Are we clear?" "Is everyone okay back there?" Logan and John both answered no, as both were feeling a little queasy in addition to their overwhelming fear for Rogue's status. Before anything more could be said the alarm sounded again.

"There are two of them!" Storm's announcement was filled with panic.

Jean focused all her mind on stopping the missiles. Her eyes sparked with flames from within as she drew on reserves that had been hidden from her until recently… a powerful source of strength that frightened her. One missile corkscrewed away safely, but the other missile continued to trail them, edging closer all the time. Between her encounter with Rogue and the strain of diverting the first missile, Jean was spent. Before anyone else could react, a large hole was blown in the rear of the jet.

The buckles on the straps holding Rogue's stretcher in place were blasted apart by the impact and she roused enough to let out a yelp as she was sucked from the gaping hole that used to be the tail section. John's anguished cry, "Marie!" overlapping Bobby's yelling, "Rogue!" would be enough to tear at anyone's heart, but when Logan roared out nothing more than a protesting, "NO!", Kurt knew he had to do something to end the pain of these three men. Without thinking about anything more than their obvious grief and the innocent purity of the girl's young face as he'd seen it earlier, he undid his seatbelt and ported himself to her body tumbling in the air as it plummeted ever-faster towards the earth below.

He quickly ported them back inside the jet where they skidded along the floor to end up resting against the back of the pilot and co-pilot's seats, his limbs still wound firmly around her. Seeing the blood pouring from her wound and her paler than usual complexion, Logan strained forward against his restraints to touch her arm between the glove and the edge of her shirtsleeve. He didn't know if it was because of her having absorbed him before or what the deal was, but he didn't have to hold on as long this time before seeing a visible difference in her condition. He released her once the bullet was pushed from her body and sat back again, gasping as the veins in his skin began settling into their normal state once more.

Meanwhile they were seconds away from crashing… alarms resounding throughout the interior of the plane still audible above the incredibly loud sound of the air whooshing through the hole left by the missile. Without explanation they could all feel their descent slowing and the odd sound of metal shifting. They eventually stopped completely, heart-stoppingly close to the ground, avoiding impact by mere feet. Poised above the ground, they looked down to see none other than Magneto and Mystique. While that explained them not crashing as expected, it opened up a wealth of other questions. What were they doing here? Why were they helping those they hated? And where was everyone else?

After Erik had settled the jet carefully on the ground, everyone began to set up camp. It was clear that they would not be going anywhere until some basic repairs could be made to the jet. The purposeful routine movements were somehow soothing to the ragged nerves of those who'd been through so much over the past day or two. Tents were being inflated, wood gathered for fires, and the students were each assigned to specific tasks to keep them busy while the adults, barring Kurt, assembled a short distance away to discuss their next move and gain an explanation regarding Magneto's and Mystique's presence and aide.

Rogue was still weak and was slowly moving to help when she noticed Kurt and the way he was avoiding meeting people's eyes. He would glance at a face before those golden orbs darted away again filled with the certainty of the coming rejection. It was an action she recognized all too easily. She'd avoided the glares and freaked out expressions of others often enough herself to know exactly what he was doing. Wanting to reach out to him the way a few special people had reached out to her, she smiled and thanked him for rescuing her from her freefall.

He was embarrassed, but pleased by her gratitude. "Can ya' hear them?" she asked as the odd pair looked at those holding counsel in a nearby ring of trees. Sharing a conspiratorial smirk he offered to sneak in a little closer so they'd know what was being said. She grinned at the unique, but somehow appealing man suspecting she'd met a kindred spirit of sorts.

While Kurt 'hung around' the meeting taking place, Rogue moved away to set up some tents. She hadn't gotten far when she felt a pair of warm hands descend upon her shoulders. "You need to rest, baby."

"Ah wanna help," she protested. All the same, she allowed him to move her towards a large log nearby. Rogue may not want to admit it, but she was feeling very drained still and the sensation of his heated touch through the thin cotton shirt was comforting. She was struggling with wanting to be as close to him as possible while still wanting to avoid him for fear of what all needed to be said. She regretted what she'd done back at Bobby's house now that she'd had time to think more about her actions.

He squatted before her his hands resting on her knees as he studied her face. "I know you do, Marie, but the truth is we're probably going to need you even more later on and it's important you rest now while you can so you're ready when the time comes. This is far from over." He reached for her hair and drew his fingers through the silky strands.

He straightened abruptly and strode across to the tent she'd begun setting up, starting the air pump. While the tent took shape, he bent to the piled kindling and wood in the ring of stones Bobby had laid out and had the fire going in seconds. He glanced back when her soft twang reached him, "This is part of it, isn't it?" Seeing he didn't understand her question, she clarified. "Ya' know… when ya' said that thing about bein' good ta' meh?"

Marie's thoughts were still racing and she trembled with the force of her remorse. How could she put him in that position? How could she selfishly risk his safety by kissing him that way? Now he would feel obligated to be nicer to her, to not go through with his plans to ease away from her. Marie had come to care so much for the wonderful boy she knew so well, the one who lurked underneath that dumb tough image he insisted on sustaining around others. She cared too much to want him with her out of a sense of obligation, or even worse… pity. Feeling sick to her stomach with all the tormented thoughts winding their way through her mind, she sat where he placed her and looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. Knowing what she had to do didn't make what she said next any easier for Marie.

He wasn't sure what to say, but her next words had him ready to burst out an interruption to her idiotic statements. "Ah know what ya' were gonna say back at tha Institute ya know. An'," she looked down at her hands where her fingers were twining and twisting together, a sure sign she was stressing out, "Ah get it. Ya' don't hafta say anythin' moah about it, 'kay? Ah mean… we're friends an' Ah helped ya' out but now ya' don't need it an' prob'ly wanna get with a real girl an' Ah'm hangin' 'round screwin' things up an' Ah just wanted ta letcha know Ah get it an' all an'"

"Marie!" he barked, stopping the seemingly never ending flow of rambling bull crap she was intent on spewing. When she got going this way, her nervousness could have her going nonstop for ages. If he didn't stop her now, they could still be here at dawn. Her jaw snapped shut and her big eyes turned up to him, looking sad and nervous. John made his slow way to her and then towered over her seated form, staring steadily into her eyes. "You are so stupid sometimes." His blunt statement wasn't spoken softly at all but still somehow managed to sound affectionate.

Once it hit her what he'd said her eyes narrowed to angry slits. John dropped one hand on top of her head and smoothed that hand down the side of her hair, over her shoulder, and along her arm before letting his fingertips glide over her slender digits. She couldn't speak at all. "How could you not get it? Let's get this clear right here and now, baby. I don't want us to just be friends and I don't want things between us to be fake or for show. I never really did. I want to be your best friend, just like you're mine, but I want so much more, Marie. I want the right to hold you and take care of you and kiss you just because I can. Do you get what I'm saying this time? Are you finally going to understand what this thing between us really is now?"

"But…" she was so cute when she was confused was all he could think as her brows scrunched together. "Ah don' understand, Johnny." Her voice was soft and faint and he loved the rush that surged through him at the sound of her saying his name that way. It was at that moment he knew beyond all doubt they'd be fine. "Ah reallah thought ya' were done with meh… Ah mean, with actin' lahke we ahre a couple an' all. Ah thought thet was what ya' were plannin' on talking ta meh about when Logan got back."

John sighed before throwing one leg across the log and sitting facing her on the rough bark. He hated this emotional crap with a vengeance and if it were anyone, anyone at all, but her he would have walked away before now. Looking deeply in her eyes he was completely honest with her. The fact that he could lay it all out on the table like this without concern over her reaction was part of what he loved about this girl. "Marie, baby, you know I'm not the type of guy who's going to say this stuff very often so make sure you are listening closely, okay?" Her eyes widened a bit more and she nodded very seriously at him, making him want to smile at her earnestness.

"I do not, nor did I ever, want to break up with you. I wanted to talk to you to make sure you realized how real this thing between us is to me. Now, I hate using the word girlfriend because not only does it sound kind of sappy, but you are a lot more to me than just some dumb crush I'm going to look back on every once in awhile years from now and think, 'Yeah, she was nice,' or whatever it is old guys do about past relationships. You're it for me. I'm done. I said I'll always be good to you and I meant it." By now his hands were resting on her thighs and their faces were separated by mere centimeters.

"But ya' can't even reallah touch meh, Johnny." Tears welled up in her eyes and it broke something inside him. "Ah may nevah get control."

"Marie, I wouldn't be so sure about all of that." He swooped forward and kissed her with everything he'd been bottling up… his frustration with being rendered impotent by the staff at the Institute, his anger at all Bobby had that John had been denied, but mostly he poured into that kiss all the passion and tenderness and deep respect he felt towards this woman-girl who'd rocked his whole world in only a few short months. When he finally pulled back, he rested his forehead against her while they both caught their breath. Before she could speak he murmured, "You touched me long before we ever held hands or kissed, baby, and I will never stop caring about you more than I care about anyone else on Earth." All he could think was that there was so much more to it than just physical touch. Why couldn't she see that?

She had seen, though. She'd seen that and more… she'd seen all the things he may never actually put into words but felt deeper than any flowery sentiment could ever express. When he'd poured himself into her just then, she'd seen herself with his eyes. She'd witnessed in the most intimate way possible just what he felt about her, about them… and it was the most beautiful thing she could ever hope to experience.

They only broke apart when the sound of other voices filtered through their consciousness and grew louder with the approach of several other mutants. They reluctantly drew apart. All he said then was, "Do we finally understand one another, Marie?"

She nodded before smiling gently at him. "Yeah, Johnny. Ah think we do." He smiled back while no one could see and stroked her cheek before walking off to start up the rest of the fires. Later Rogue would learn about Kurt's experiences with Jean reading his mind and Mystique's reply when he asked about her not using her mutation to blend in with the 'normal' population. All of those conversations were things Marie and John wouldn't learn of until much later, though. They spent the rest of that night helping where they were able and reassuring Bobby that he would be all right and that maybe his family would come around, but he had them regardless.

After Logan 'accidentally' brushed against her several more times, she was feeling much more herself and he was resting in his tent. Mystique was slinking about camp suspiciously for awhile and those from the mansion tried to keep a circumspect eye on her elusive form. It wasn't long, though, before she slipped away from their watchful glances and they didn't really see her for the rest of the night. Magneto sat beside the fire near his tent, ostensibly open to spending time with them all, but everyone present knew this 'truce' was a farce that simply served everyone's purposes for the moment and none really trusted one another.

Marie did find another way to help. Her brief absorption of Jean Grey had given her a decent knowledge of the jet, so she was able to help the other woman with the repairs which did assist in getting them in the air a bit earlier than would have been possible otherwise. John came to her a little past midnight, though, and removed the tool from her hand. "You need to rest or you won't be worth anything in the morning. You, too, Dr. Grey. I promised Wolverine I'd make sure you two didn't overdo it tonight and I'm not willing to put up with his crap just so you can prove him right tomorrow."

Jean couldn't decide whether she wanted to laugh at his probably accurate description of a possible confrontation with the irascible Wolverine in the morning or chastise him for being overly familiar with her. Feeling a yawn pushing its way forth, she decided to do neither. "He's right, Rogue. We're almost done anyway. Thank you for your help. It really made things go faster."

"Sure thing, Dr. Grey. Ah'm sorrah 'bout mah skin sucking ya' in earliah." Rogue was letting her mutation make her feel ashamed again and both Jean and John were less than pleased, although Jean was gentler about it.

"You couldn't help it, Rogue. We all know that. Try to remember that your gift is a part of who you are." She let her hand rest on the girl's shoulder before turning towards her own bed for the night.

As John walked Marie to her tent, he expressed his own reaction in no uncertain terms. "Baby, you've got to quit apologizing for living. Jean's right… your mutation is a part of who you are and I happen to think you are someone pretty amazing." He smirked at her with that trademark twisting of his full lips. "Killer skin may make things more interesting and challenging, but who wants easy anyway, right?" She giggled just a tiny bit and then turned to say goodnight as they'd now arrived at her tent. He leaned in to whisper low and deep, "And your skin can suck me in anytime, Marie." Leaning back to enjoy the blush darkening her face and neck, he gave her hand a squeeze before turning to stare directly into the eyes of the man watching them. Magneto only gave him a formal nod and continued to observe the unlikely pair as they said their goodnights.

* * *

When they took off to head for Alkali Lake, discussing their plans on the way, Rogue and Bobby stopped to study the X-suit in its clear casing. Logan overhead them discussing when they might get fitted out for their own suits and teased them saying that theirs were on order and would be ready in a few years. Rogue wanted to roll her eyes at his back, but had learned quickly that he always knew when she did that somehow so she refrained. As they turned away, she saw Magneto and Mystique looking at her and whispering together.

This was the one thing she was having trouble accepting in all this mess. The two who'd coldly, calculatingly planned and attempted to use and kill her were sitting only feet away and she wanted nothing more than she wanted to go over there and just shove them out. Erik saw her looking their way and had the nerve to speak to her. "We love what you've done with your hair."

Rogue had her glove off in no time and was already moving closer to them. It filled her with sick pleasure to see the blue woman's smile slide from her face and Erik's eyes betray his nervousness at Rogue's approach. Bobby stopped her, barely. She was angry but seeing Logan turning to check out the goings on and John's steady gaze, she forced herself to turn away from the smug couple and move farther towards the front of the jet… farther from the two who'd tormented her for so long.

"So, they say you're the bad guy," John commented, testing the waters.

"Is that what they say?" replied the man with smooth, cultured tones and just a twinge of amusement.

John decided to nudge a little harder, hoping to get a rise from the man. "That's a dorky-looking helmet. What's it for?"

"This dorky-looking helmet is the only thing that's going to protect me from the real bad guys." While John considered this, he felt a tug and saw his lighter pull free from his hold and glide through the air to Magneto's waiting grasp. "What's your name?" he asked the boy.

"John," was all he chose to say.

"What's your real name, John?" his insinuating tone wasn't lost on John.

John sat quietly thoughtful as he decided whether or not to answer. He drew the small flame from the lighter Magneto had flicked to life and cradled the swirling ball of light and heat and energy and potential in the palm of his hand, savoring the sensation of its life as he gazed into it searchingly. "Pyro," he finally said.

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro."

John was no fool and knew the man was simply stroking his ego and trying to influence him. "I can only manipulate the fire; I can't create it." He spoke simply, with maybe a tiny hint of bitterness. He felt a strange desire to be honest with this man about his gifts. While he didn't think very highly of the man, there was something compelling about his personality nonetheless.

Magneto met his eyes squarely. "You are a God among insects. Never let them tell you any different." His utterly serious tone not only caught John's attention, but Mystique's as well. She knew that tone and what it meant. He held the lighter out to the younger man, who took it and clutched it tightly, waging some inner battle.

Mystique started to turn away when John spoke quietly again garnering the attention of both her and Magneto. "Is that what you tell yourself? That you are a God among insects? Is that how you placated any guilt, if you are actually capable of it, that you felt at being willing to kill an innocent girl?" John scoffed and then plunged on before Erik could begin his retort. "You megalomaniacal hypocrite; you are so full of crap. If certain sacrifices need to be made for 'the cause' then who is the better sacrifice… an incredibly powerful young woman with the potential for almost limitless uses of mutations or an aging, bitter, shell of a man who is so twisted that he doesn't see he's become the epitome of everything evil he's ever encountered in his life? Who's the better contribution to mutant society, Magneto? Who's got more potential to shape and change the world? People like you _are_ insects and your actions are part of what makes non-mutants want to exterminate us all."

John stood and looked down on the two of them before delivering his parting shot. "And for the record, we're all humans, genius," his disparaging tone dripped with sarcasm, "we aren't a different species. We're humans with more abilities and that's all. Get over yourself. You know what you sound like? The Nazis who killed your parents. They decided they were better than everyone else, more advanced, and somehow more worthy, too. You make me sick." With one last scathing glance raked over the pathetic duo, John walked confidently away to sit near Marie and Logan.

The feral had, thanks to his heightened senses, heard every word uttered and looked on the kid with even greater approval. He just might have his head on straight after all. Logan didn't think John was any more sold on Xavier's Kum-Ba-Ya scheme than Logan was himself, but at least he wasn't out to obliterate more than half the human population like the metal-twisting freak in back. He settled back in his seat and mulled over some alterations in the plan they'd reluctantly agreed to with Bucket Head and his blue, scaly lackey. Wisely, he kept his thoughts to himself… for now. But when the time was right, he was going to insist on seeing them through.


	18. Chapter 18

A

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks!**

**Well, not to be a whiner or anything, but as reviews seem to have fallen off it is perhaps good that I only foresee one or two more chapters to this tale. Thanks for sticking with me, guys! Not much more to go now. I hope you continue to enjoy the final stages of this tale. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

They all grouped around Storm's topographical hologram and studied it intently, still debating the best course of action. It was agreed that while Stryker would want Wolverine alive, Mystique was the better choice for her ability to operate the mechanisms inside. Sure enough, just before the attentive soldier flooded the spillway, Stryker recognized 'Wolverine' and commanded the man to wait.

Within moments, soldiers had emerged from doorways along the walls beside her and strapped a restraint device to her chest. She submitted and allowed them to lead her to where a larger group of soldiers and Stryker himself waited. What she hadn't counted on, however, was how quickly Stryker would see through her disguise. He knew instant this wasn't his past pet project and order them to seal off the room and to "Kill it."

Of course, she instantly changed into her natural form, slipping free of the restraint with no problems and using several guards as human shields as she worked her way to the large metal doors that she would use to separate herself from this hostile group leaving her free to pursue her mission. Sliding along the floor to slip away from the less agile fighting force, she didn't even think of resisting the urge to flip them off, letting them see her amused disdain for them.

The two left behind in the main control room never suspected their leader was actually the lithe blue mutant even as she knocked them both out. Blowing a kiss and waving delicately, Mystique locked out the real Stryker and his top team just in time, the doors sliding shut protectively just before they could gain access. She communicated to the waiting team that she was in and worked quickly as she heard the blast of Stryker's men trying to get back in the room.

As Mystique worked, rapidly opening the spillway doors and then continuing to rattle away on the keyboard, accessing the appropriate files concerning Stryker's operation, Storm was using her powers to disrupt communication with electrical fields and Stryker was sending his man Lyman to gather more troops and meet him outside Cerebro. He was determined to move ahead with his plans to eliminate these monstrous genetic mistakes known as the mutant population.

Meanwhile, the others had no way of knowing that Jason was deceiving Xavier into destroying the very people he'd been working so hard to help and protect. Trapped in the false reality the pathetic shell of a man Jason had created for them both, Charles had no idea what was really happening.

Hearing the creak of groaning metal just before the huge metal doors shielding her gave way, Mystique turned with a mixture of dread and anticipation. She hoped it was her leader, but was fully prepared to fight if it was Stryker's men who were making their way into the control center. Once she saw the door floating backwards, however, she was certain and allowed a pleased half-smile to grace her azure features.

Seeing Jean Grey hurl two soldiers against the wall with her telekinesis impressed more than Logan. Magneto had always known the girl was capable of more than Charles was allowing her to explore, and this only proved she was mentally capable of being as cold and calculating as anyone else who's been pushed too far. Mystique informed them of her findings right away and then answered Storm with a roll of her eyes that no, they could not simply shut Cerebro down from there.

Jean asserted that Magneto was going nowhere near Cerebro on his own while Storm noticed the students being held prisoner through the video feed playing on one monitor. Mystique did quirk a brow at the additional body. John only lifted his chin defiantly and met her look squarely. When she let one side of her mouth quirk in amusement at the little boy playing big, bad mutant, he slid one brow of his own upwards while giving her a very direct, very open stare that clearly communicated his own impression of her.

* * *

After Mystique had left the jet to make her way to the hidden base's entry, Logan had told John to suit up. Storm and Jean had both swung to Wolverine in amazed disbelief. "John, don't you dare," Jean warned while Storm had lit into Logan. "You cannot seriously be considering putting a student's life at risk this way, Logan!"

Logan nodded his head to indicate to John that he should go on to the rear to change, then faced them with candid earnestness. "Look, these kids have already been through hell and they have just as much to fight for as any of us. They were there when the mansion was attacked. Pyro, there, fought right beside me. He's effective, has better control over his powers than Scott, and has proven I can trust him. It's their home, their father-figure, and their friends too. Ice-pop will stay here with the Kid. She's still recovering and frankly, I'm not sure he wouldn't fall apart. Besides, someone needs to watch out for the jet since it's our ticket out of here once we're done inside. Pyro goes. That's final."

Magneto only stood back with his arms crossed, somewhat amused by the mini-drama being enacted before him. "Logan, you have no say in this. You aren't even an X-Man, to my knowledge," Storm told him with righteous fury drenching every syllable.

Jean placed a hand on his arm in an attempt to use his attraction to her to advantage. "Logan, he's just a boy."

He gave her a cold look. "Don't make this personal, Jeannie. He's a young man and he's coming."

She pulled back as though she'd been slapped, shocked at his tone and words. "Your hesitation almost cost the Kid her life and I'm not gonna sit by and let you screw around with even more lives just because you're too scared to act again. He goes and that's final."

Logan spun around to warn Bobby and Rogue to stay with the jet. She started to protest. "Ah can help, Logan! You know Ah can."

He saw the worry for him shining in her big brown eyes and stepped closer to say in low tones the others wouldn't hear, "I'll be fine, kid. I'll watch out for the flamethrower, too. I promise. But I need to know someone's out here covering my back and I don't trust anyone else. I need you out here. Besides, I'm not going through that Liberty Island crap ever again. I can't take it, kid." He tugged on one of the locks of white hair that had slipped from her ponytail to curve around her cheek. His gloved fingers tilted her chin up, encouraging her to meet his eyes. She tugged the chain he'd given back to her over her head and eased it over his telling him, "You'd better bring those back to me, Logan." After only a few seconds he nodded his compliance and turned to see Pyro coming into view. "You all set?"

"Yeah," John asserted. "I'll be good to go in just a sec." The adults all turned to head to the ramp leading outside while Bobby went to sit in the cockpit. John approached Rogue and snatched her up, holding her tightly against his chest. He buried his face against her neck, inhaling the scent of the hair tangling under his lips before whispering, "I'll look out for your Wolf-man; I promise." Rogue smiled a bit at the similarity of their assurances. "You stay put, baby. I need to know you're okay." He cupped her face with his hand and pressed a brief kiss to her lips. "I need you, Marie."

"Ah'll be waiting for you, Johnny. Don't you go screwing around in there and get hurt, though. I need both of y'all too much for either of you to go leaving me." She darted a look at Logan, who she knew could hear them. He gave her one nod and then she turned her attention back to the young man leaning in to rest his forehead on hers.

He turned away as the com crackled in his ear and he heard Mystique's voice informing them she was in. John gave her one last peck on the lips, let a penetrating gaze rest on Bobby for a moment, and then joined the rest of the team descending to the ground below. Rogue stood at the top and watched them move away, a sense of dread settling on her chest. Only once they were all out of sight did she look back at Bobby. He smiled comfortingly at her and they settled in to wait it out.

* * *

Now John listened closely to the debate of the older mutants. Only he noticed Logan slipping away while muttering one word under his breath. John darted a look between Wolverine's rapidly fading back and the rest of the group, who were still negotiating. Remembering his words to Marie, he made the call and slipped away to follow Logan deeper into the winding bowels of Alkali Base.

While Jean battled it out with Scott and the pair of them damaged the dam, Storm and Nightcrawler were working to free the students held in a cell in another part of the hidden installation. Stryker felt the water falling, raced to the pressure meters reading the elevated levels and knew they didn't have long. Jason was still manipulating the professor in Cerebro 2. During all this, Logan stumbled across the lab that bore his marks.

He studied the evidence of what had been done to him while fighting the flood of memories triggered by revisiting the place where he'd been experimented on. John was standing back in the shadows out of respect for the traumatized feral. His presence went unnoticed by both Logan and by the predator who could blame nothing other than his own twisted nature for the inhumanity of his actions. While Stryker exacted his sick pleasure from taunting Wolverine, John discretely moved around the room, using the many concrete supports and pieces of equipment for cover.

Once Stryker revealed his newest 'weapon', who immediately attacked Wolverine, he beat a hasty retreat. John stood in indecision for only a second. He knew that in a battle between two mutants of this caliber with these abilities, he would be more than ineffective he'd be a hindrance. He began stalking Stryker.

John knew Stryker sensed his presence by the way the old man kept glancing over his shoulder, but he moved relentlessly on. John had learned much about sneaking about undetected. Let's face it… he lived with two powerful telepaths and so many others that he'd had to master evasiveness in order to get with pretty much anything back at the Institute. He continued to skulk after the lumbering man while Logan battled the woman back in the lab.

His defeat of the mutant woman was an empty one for Logan. Seeing the change in her as she slipped out from under the control Stryker exercised over her and the sad relief that filled her almond eyes left him with the sense that he'd lost something. Logan was starting to wonder if what he'd lost somewhere along the way was his humanity. In mere seconds, he shook free of the depressing thoughts and took off after Stryker. He needed answers and that man was the only one who had them.

While this was happening, Jason was coercing Charles into searching out every mutant. Jean and Scott were making their way back to rendezvous with the others and Magneto and Mystique dealt with the numerous soldiers guarding Xavier's location. Once he'd pulled the pins from their grenades and blown them to pieces, he donned his helmet and went to work on the large metal door that stood between them and the world's most powerful telepath.

Erik knew they were running out of time when Mystique fell to the floor, her form flashing from one assumed identity to another as she begging him to hurry. Throughout the base the others also fell to the ground in agony as their minds were assaulted by an intense wave of telepathic power magnified by Cerebro. At last, he made his way through the barrier and drew up beside the wheelchair bound Jason. When the withered man turned his two-toned gaze up at him, Erik tapped his helmet in ironic indication that he was unaffected by Mesmero's powers.

Rising in the air, Magneto rearranged the panels to better suit the room's new purpose. Having helped design the original, he knew just what was needed. Jason waited helpless below. Once all was in place it took Mystique no time at all to assume Stryker's form once more and approach Stryker's son to let him know of a 'change in plans'. The pair made their way from the room before sealing it again to allow Jason to carry out their altered strategy.

Once the pressure in his mind had eased, John surged to his feet again and continued to stagger after Stryker. Emerging from the heavy door to the bright world outside, John spied the tips of the helicopter's blade just beyond the rise ahead of him. Knowing now what Stryker was planning to do, he quickly made his way to where the man hunched over the chains holding the aircraft in place. Pausing only long enough to light up and palm the resulting fireball, he stood just out of the man's reach and hurled the flaming projectile towards his target. The yellow-orange flames swirled around the aging military scientist pinning him in place.

Hearing Logan's approach, John simply continued to restrict Stryker's mobility until Logan could arrive. John knew that in Logan's place he would want to be the one to deal with the man personally and he was going to respect that. Logan's heavy breathing was soon heard and at his nod, John recaptured the flickering heat that he controlled so effortlessly. Before Stryker could gather his wits, Logan had thrown a fierce punch at his jaw.

He used the claws of one hand to pin his nemesis to the side of the helicopter while demanding some satisfaction. John didn't know what to say or do so he just stood there listening to Stryker mock Logan and taunt him with hints of a vicious past in which he worked alongside Stryker willingly. They were interrupted by the obnoxious blasts of warning alarms from the damaged dam which was cracking more with every passing moment.

Once Stryker informed them of the spillway's use in this emergency and tried to lure him to go with him in exchange for the truth about his past, Logan simply snarled "I thought I was just an animal," before declaring that if they were all going to die, then Stryker would die right along with them. John handed Logan the length of chain and the pair of them wound it around Stryker's wounded body, anchoring him to the helicopter the man had hoped would be his salvation.

Storm, Nightcrawler, and the rescued students arrived at the door to Cerebro just ahead of Scott who was helping his injured fiancée walk towards them. Jean used her telepathy to figure out what was going on behind the sealed door. John and Logan were racing back to warn the others away from the flooding spillway. Outside Stryker, being the survivor he'd always been, writhed free of his restraints just as Xavier's abilities were turned, under Jason Stryker's influence, against all non-mutants. The pain left him as helpless as it had the mutant population just a short time ago.

Storm finally convinced Kurt to teleport her into Cerebro so they could access the professor without risking his life and the lives of all those with whom his mind was connected. Storm warned Kurt that it was going to become very cold and he staunchly kept his place at her side. The X-Men may be new to him, but he sensed they were in the right and he couldn't help wanting to help the beautiful white-haired woman who'd accepted him so easily and seen past the effects of his mutation to the man beneath. While they confronted Jason's assumed form of a little girl, Stryker groaned in agonizing pain while Magneto and Mystique approached him. Erik couldn't resist taunting him with some pithy remarks before assuring the man they'd never run across one another again. With almost no effort at all, Magneto tightened the chains criss-crossing Stryker's body until they bound him painfully tightly.

He and Mystique lifted off after making certain Stryker was under control. As they lifted off they saw a glimpse of Rogue as she lingered around the base of the jet's ramp, watching for signs of John or Logan. Magneto gave her one courtly nod before they whirled around and left the others behind without a backward glance.

Inside Cerebro Storm was calling up bitterly cold temperatures. The frigidity weakened Jason Stryker's mental hold over the situation which allowed the professor to break free. As the weakened dam cracked even more the effects were felt throughout the base, including inside Cerebro. The wall panels began to drop with the rafters following them in their abrupt descent. Kurt proved his ability to think quickly on his feet when he ported Storm out in the nick of time to save her from a falling ceiling section. He saved the professor within another minute.

Jean began to worry about Logan and John as they still hadn't appeared, but they all knew there was precious little time left for them to get to safety. Wolverine and Pyro were racing full-speed through the maze of tunnels while the rest of Xavier's people moved as quickly as they were able with their combination of injured, young, and crippled members towards the predetermined exit through the spillway.

Logan and John were both gasping for air as they tried to beat their teammates to the spillway to warn them of the coming danger. They turned the corner to that area just after Charles and the others entered from a different direction. Logan heard the ominous roar of oncoming water rushing their way and knew he didn't have time to caution them to stop and looked desperately towards the control panel for the door. John flicked the lighter open and hurled a fireball at the panel, shorting it out and causing the doors to begin shutting.

When the students saw the metal slam together with a clang, they felt desperation at the loss of their escape route. Logan, who'd used his claws to ensure the controls were decimated, got their attention. "You don't wanna go that way. Trust me." After he spoke, water shot through the secondary doors before they too slid into place. "There's another way out of here," he let them know as he and John turned to run back the way they'd come.

Although the spillway filling had eased some of the pressure on the dam, it wasn't enough to eliminate the danger of the situation. The dam continued to crack more. The ragtag group emerged from the tunnel, stumbling in the cold snow outside only to halt at the pad where Logan and John had left the helicopter. The empty pad which now held no sign of the aircraft or the man they'd left chained to its wheel. Logan was cradling one barefoot student in his arms while Storm and Kurt held Charles and Scott supported Jean. She and Logan shared a look as he exclaimed in frustration, "The helicopter was right here!"

Jubilee huddled in the blanket she'd wrapped around herself as she'd left their cell while everyone tried to reason through what to do next. They were soon distracted by a loud rushing sound. They looked all around only to see the jet spin their way as it rose above the tree line. An extremely nervous-looking Rogue manned the controls her face a study in concentration, sweat beading her brow. Not even daring to breathe, she set the bird down. It was a little hard, but no worse than Scott had a tendency to do upon landing. Bobby leapt to his feet to lower the ramp while she slumped, her nerves totally shot and her head throbbing, over the controls, hands still tightly clenched around the controls.

She jumped in her seat when she heard a 'bamf' and saw Kurt lowering Professor Xavier into a seat behind her. Rogue was now almost in tears with relief that she'd done it. Her hands were still gripping the controls so tightly she was having trouble peeling her fingers away. Storm came up behind her and reassured the girl, "It's okay, Rogue; it's okay. You can let go, honey. Let go." Easing her hands away one at a time, Rogue managed to release her grip.

Only after Jean urged Scott to go, telling him she would be fine, did he make his way to the front of the jet. Outside, John saw Logan look back at something a short distance away. When he realized what he was looking at, he took the younger boy from Logan's hold and held him against his own chest. Logan stared at him briefly before making his way to where Magneto had chained Stryker to a concrete wall. Looking at the restraints, it was obvious the man wasn't going anywhere.

Never one to give up any chance at survival, Stryker made another bid at freedom through his previous pet project. "Who has the answers, Wolverine? Those people? That creature in his arms?" Logan looked over his shoulder to see that John had followed him, taking his vow to Marie seriously. He and John both looked at the youngster John held before their eyes met and then Logan looked back at the man who'd played such a huge role in his life. The man kept talking, "Huh? HUH?"

His loathing apparent, he jerked the chain holding his tags from his neck and threw them to the ground beneath Stryker's dangling form. "I'll take my chances with them," he said before turning to walk with the other two back towards the waiting jet.

Enraged and impotent, Stryker yelled after them. "One day someone will finish what I've started, Wolverine! One day!" The kid they were carrying looked back to stick his lizard-like tongue out at the overbearing man who simply wouldn't admit defeat. "One day!" Stryker bellowed one last time.

As Logan entered the jet, he heard the professor telling Scott with gravity, "Scott, you've got to get to Washington. I fear this has gone beyond Alkali Lake." Scott and Storm continued their preparations for take-off. John handed the kid off to Bobby as his eyes searched the seats for Marie. Logan paused when Jean touched his shoulder inquiring, "Are you okay?"

"I am now," he said with more confident surety than any of them had ever heard from him. Rogue smiled at him as he passed her and tugged her hair. Everyone was buckling in except Jean and Logan. John strode to where Marie sat and leaned in for a kiss before helping her work the restraints she was struggling with due to the unfamiliar gloves. "What's the hold-up," Logan wanted to know.

Scott finished punching some keys on the computerized panel. "Just waiting on you guys," Scott joked. He recognized the configurations that had been entered as those that Jean typically used.

"Where are Mystique and Erik?" Rogue wanted to know.

A far away look in her eyes which they all recognized as her 'telepathic' look, Jean let them know, "They're gone. They took the helicopter and are miles away now. The surviving soldiers are all a safe distance away now, too." The dam was bursting now, and nothing would hold the flood of water back from their location.

They lifted off only to see the waves crashing over the ground below. There was a high-pitched wind and a slight wavering in their power thrusters had the plane suddenly dropping but Scott and Storm recovered quickly and they were soon making their way to Washington where the president was preparing to address the country in an emergency broadcast.

After they'd umm… exercised their constitutional right to be heard by their elected official, they made their way to what was left of their home. They were all exhausted both physically and mentally. It took several days for them to begin work in earnest, but through dedication and lots of sweat they were well on their way to having things in good repair again after a few weeks.

Classes had resumed, which was surprisingly nice to many of the students. Jean, Scott, Logan, and Storm were gathered in the professor's office at Charles' request. "As I know most of us have classes starting in only a few minutes, I will keep this brief," their mentor began.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

While the professor shared his plans with those gathered in his office, John and Marie shared a few stolen minutes of quiet together in the conservatory. She smiled at him over the edge of her steaming mug of coffee, which he'd fixed exactly as she liked, while teasing him with hints of information. "Ah happen to know the professor is talking with Dr. Grey, Cyke, Ororo, and Logan about something big right now."

One brow quirked up as he tried to look cynical. She knew it was a sham and saw his curiosity for what it was, though. "Oh really, and what is this big thing?"

She took another long drink of the delicious brew before slowly setting the mug down beside her and leaning back with her eyes almost shut in attempted sleepy nonchalance. "Actually there's more than one announcement coming out of that office today." She subtly slid her glance his way, watching him carefully from the corner of her eye without his notice. "One of them even has to do with you, St. John Allerdyce."

Hearing her use his full name for the first time, he swung her way in shock and winced at her smug smirk. "Marie, baby, if you care about me at all you'll never use that name again." He groaned, "That is so embarrassing!"

She giggled and the tension fell away from his young shoulders instantly. He didn't think he'd ever tire of that sound. Marie straightened again and turned towards him while raising one hand to tangle in his hair. "Poor Johnny! I kind of like it, actually. It suits ya'," she declared, giggling even harder at his stunned amazement.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's not funny, Marie. I don't know what my parents were thinking," he shook his head, still dumbfounded by what they'd chosen to name him.

Her voice reached him, whisper-soft and tender. "Ah bet they took one look at those beautiful eyes of yours and that strong, firm expression and knew… 'Here is a boy that will grow into an incredible man. He'll save others and put himself on the line for them. It's there in his face, in his soul," she breathed the last as she studied his face with love in every flicker of expression. Utterly serious, she leaned close to breathe out, "And Ah'm still not going to tell ya' anythin' good until I get at least one refill on mah delicious coffee."

John rolled his eyes and gave her shoulder a tiny shove. "Fine, you little coffee addict. I'll be right back." He waited while she drained the final bit of drink from her mug then took it and left after dropping a quick kiss on top of her head. She looked around her at the beautiful plant life and breathed deeply of the warm, humid air that kept them looking so vibrant and healthy regardless of the weather outside. _You did good, kid, flying the jet that way… using Jeannie's smarts to get us out of there. Good call, Marie._ She smiled at Logan's voice echoing in her head.

_Thank, Logan. Ya' know, it wasn't that hard. We'd already touched a couple of times during my training with her and the Professor and then that big dose on the jet kinda clinched it. I pulled up the stuff about the jet pretty easily then._

_Yes, my dear, _Erik concurred. _That was quick thinking on your part. I am most pleased by your ability to handle yourself well under pressure. This young man of your is most intriguing, also._ Marie agreed that he was 'most intriguing' indeed. She thought she might hear him coming back, but continued to listen to the commentary in her head. It had been awhile since she'd checked in with her resident psyches.

_Yeah, I think the boy just might be all right after all,_ was Logan's estimation of John's character.

_Ah think y'all may be right about him. He's different. Johnny's somethin' special, dontcha think?_ Neither voice answered her as she looked up to see John standing over her, cup in hand and a half smile on his full lips. "Sorry," she apologized. "Were you saying something to me?"

He fingered her hair, relishing the silky strands sliding around his roughened digits. "No problem, baby. I could tell you were busy with them. Is everything okay in there?"

She turned her face to nuzzle against his palm. "Yeah… it's all good. Ah was just checking in with them, kind of. I haven't talked to them in awhile. It's been pretty busy." The heat from her smooth cheek warmed him through the curtain of hair protecting him from her touch.

John seated himself beside her again and laced their fingers together. "Well, between the trip to Washington, rounding everyone up again, the debriefing, rebuilding and repairs and now classes starting back up I think we've all been pretty preoccupied."

"You could say that. I really am thankful, though. We got everyone out of there okay and it seems like the nightmares are easing up a little bit for the younger kids."

He nodded and thought back on last night's episode when he'd had to sit downstairs with Jonesy because the poor kid couldn't sleep, which was nothing new, but he'd also been completely unable to relax as he was jumpy due to subconsciously waiting for another attack. What John didn't know was that Marie had spent several nights herself comforting one or another of their friends. Jubes still struggled with nightmares and Siryn woke sobbing more than once. Still, it was starting to happen less frequently. What really bothered him was that he also knew Marie had been bothered by nightmares of her own, as well as those belonging to the people she'd absorbed and because they'd both been busy caring for everyone else, he hadn't been able to be there for her as he'd been before the attack.

Neither Rogue nor John knew just how it had happened, but they'd somehow been lumped in with the team in everyone's minds. John and Peter had spent a lot of time helping Scott and Logan with the work on the buildings while Rogue was busy assisting with the younger student's who'd remained since they'd had nowhere else to go and also helped Dr. Grey and 'Ro ready the classrooms and supplies for the start of classes today. Bobby helped with some of the repairs and was a big help with the younger kids, too. Everyone knew he was still struggling with his family's rejection, though, and so tried not to ask too much of him. John and Rogue hadn't been able to enjoy near as many secluded mornings together as they'd become accustomed to and so were savoring these stolen moments together.

They softly discussed some of the changes in the relationships around the mansion. Peter and Jubilee were still slowly growing closer. Before they would have been surprised at Jubes' willingness to take things at this unhurried pace, but she'd been more subdued since the attack and now seemed to appreciate taking her time. Being held captive and her powers proving useless had really shaken Jubilee up and it would be awhile before she was back to her gum-chewing, over-the-top self. John couldn't believe he actually missed her more annoying traits. Marie just laughed at him. "Do you think it will work out between them in the long run?" he wanted to know. She told John about how Colossus had helped her comfort the other girl a couple of nights ago when he'd found Rogue bringing Jubilee a drink. She gave a light shrug. "So, who knows? I think if anyone can handle her, it might be him, though."

Siryn had really settled down and now had much bigger things to contemplate than her love life. "It's a good thing, too. She just seems too young to be so into that crap yet."

Marie giggled at him. "Johnny, she's only a couple of years younger than us!"

"She's three years younger," he staunchly asserted.

Rolling her eyes she rallied, "Yeah, well I'd still be willing to bet you were dating back then. In fact," she added with heavy innuendo in her words, "from what I hear, you were pretty busy when it came to the girls around here!"

His brows rose in surprise. Who had she been talking to? "Hey! I," he never finished since there really wasn't much he could say. After a little thought he pointed out, "Well, that was a long time ago and I stayed out of entanglements for awhile. At least, until you came." He was smiling in a way that he hoped was charming enough to get them off this topic.

One brow quirked up as she let a little of Logan-ish attitude slip through. "So, Ah'm an 'entanglement'?"

He grunted his frustration. "You know that isn't what I meant, Marie!" Leaning forward she brushed a coffee flavored kiss against his lips.

"Ah know, Johnny. I just couldn't resist."

"Yeah, well try next time," he urged in a low voice that almost sounded pouty. Unfazed, Marie smiled and brushed her hand along his jaw before returning to her drink.

"You're right, though. I think easing up on some of the dramatic relationship stuff is a good thing for her right now," she finally assented. He tugged her a little closer to his side and started talking about the other big couple amongst the younger residents of Xavier's.

The way Kitty and Artie seemed to have cemented their relationship as a result of all that had happened was a big surprise for a lot of people. The pair was almost inseparable and yet very circumspect when it came to any PDA's or overt emotional junk. Artie and Kitty were both doing what they could to help get things back to the typical routine as quickly as possible. Just seeing them acting so sweet together was encouraging to a lot of the other students. Watching the progress between them and seeing how secure Marie and John were in their affections for one another gave the other students something normal and positive to focus on. Right now, though, was just about John and Marie and they were enjoying the opportunity to just sit and soak one another in. They needed this.

He sat near her toying with her hair as he drank deeply of his dark brew. A deep, slightly disgruntled sigh escaped his lips as he thought about all the recent changes. "I've really missed you, baby."

Rogue also breathed deeply, appreciating these rare moments alone with John. She leaned against his shoulder affectionately and breathed deeply of his unique scent, her senses still slightly heightened by her multiple contacts with Logan had a new appreciation for John's original scent, the sound of his breathing, the special was he walked and knocked on her door that let her know when he was near… and the different timbres of his tones when he spoke to her that could tell her far more than his words themselves ever would. "Ah sure have missed this, too, Johnny."

He wrapped his arm around her slender, but strong, shoulders to hold her even closer to his warmth. "Mmm…" she moaned with satisfaction. They both slowly straightened when they heard Xavier's voice echoing in their minds, beckoning them to his office. Where before she, at least, would have moved quickly to do his bidding, now they both moved reluctantly to make their way to where he and the rest of the adults waited.

"Come right in," Xavier encouraged them firmly. "We do not have much time at present, but I wanted the two of you to know that there are certain changes being made over the next several weeks that will strongly affect you both." John looked wary while Rogue's eyes only twinkled a bit. Charles knew that she'd picked up certain bits of information but didn't know anything concrete at this point.

"We will go into these subjects more deeply one day next week, but for now I want you to know that you will both be graduating in only two months, assuming you do as well on your exams as your recent grades have promised. John, upon graduation you will be invited to join the X-Men as an official team member while we hoped that you, Rogue, would consider dividing your time between increased DR training and assisting with some of the lower level teaching. You would both be free to turn down these suggestions, but should you accept your new positions here I would also include other benefits such as assistance should you choose to pursue a college degree, paychecks suitable to compensate for your new responsibilities, and moving you each to rooms in the teacher's wing."

Before the rather surprised pair could summon a response, Xavier went on to state, "Logan has already accepted the offer of a position here, by the way." Marie's sparkling eyes shot to her friend and she grinned with pleasure at him. His only reaction was a nod towards her, but she saw the light in his own hazel eyes and knew they'd talk later. John was ready with several questions, but Charles held up a hand as they heard the sound of several voices growing louder. "I know we have much to discuss, but I'm afraid it will have to wait. Classes are about to begin and we all have things we need to do right now. John, I will meet with you next Monday morning at seven o'clock." Their mentor then turned his attention to Rogue. "And I thought we could discuss everything just before our training session with Dr. Grey next Tuesday, Rogue."

Excited not only by the idea of graduating or the invitation to stay on, but that they were going to resume working on her control, Rogue agreed immediately before everyone gathered moved towards the doors. Logan reached out to hold her back behind the others a couple of paces. "I'm thinkin' we just might be able to fit in and do some good around here, darlin'. What do ya' say? Feel like stickin' around?" She nodded gleefully up at him and then leaned into his solid chest while he kissed the top of her head.

At first Logan thought he'd gotten away with the affectionate gesture without any damage to his reputation, but then he saw John looking back at them and behind him stood Jeannie and Scott. John's face betrayed nothing, but Jean smiled gently while Scott fought the glowering scowl that was his instinctive reaction. "Relax, Scooter," Logan groaned, disgusted that the younger man was acting like such a… well, anyway. Logan strutted over to the door where he finally removed his arm from around Marie's shoulders when they drew even with John. He winked at Jean with a slight dip of his head and low, sexy, "Red," before shouldering Scott aside aggressively.

Jean placed a placating hand on Scott's arm, hoping to ease the tension evinced by his clenched jaw and fists. Rogue only snickered. "Ah'm so glad he's staying!"

* * *

Late that night Rogue blinked up at her ceiling, her mind whirling with thoughts of what the Professor was offering her and John. The two of them were so busy the rest of the day with classes, finding out what was expected of them for those exams Xavier mentioned in their meeting, continuing to help with repairs and the younger students, and all the other things that went with living at the Institute that they'd barely spoken the rest of the day. Rather than having time to unwind this evening, they'd been busy helping ready things for the arrival of Kurt Wagner, who'd be back from Munich tomorrow and would be joining them permanently. Rogue helped ready his room and could help noticing how tense and excited 'Ro was acting. She only smiled at her teacher, but recognized the signs all too well. It would seem her teacher and friend was more than a little interested in the agile blue teleporter.

Marie wanted to stay and accept Xavier's offer, but she was uncertain how Johnny felt about it all. She wanted nothing more though than she wanted to talk to him, to know what he was thinking about it all. As much as she wanted to stay, if he was going to leave and wanted her to go with him, she knew she would do it for him. She'd hate leaving Logan, but knew Wolverine and she would never really separate from one another regardless of the physical distance between them. Knowing what she had to do even without the rather noisy advice from her psyches, she rose from her bed and started towards the door. Before she could fasten the belt on her robe, though, she heard a suspicious sound from the hall.

Slowly cracking the door to peer through, she breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of the rumpled hair of the little girl from down the hall who happened to have gills and the ability to breathe underwater. "What's wrong Jill?"

Marie couldn't resist the younger kids and this girl was one of the sweetest little things she'd ever met. She was only about eight years old they thought; no one could be certain since her mutation had been obvious at birth and she'd been abandoned while still a toddler. Jill's life had been rough so far, but she'd found her refuge here at the Institute when Scott brought her here after discovering her eking out some sort of survival around the piers on the Jersey shore. "I was having another nightmare and accidentally woke up my roommates. Tara called me that stupid name again," although the little girl's bitter words were filled with anger, the tears shimmering in her hazel eyes betrayed how hurt she was by the other girl.

It never ceased to amaze Marie just how mean kids could be to each other… you'd think with all the problems they'd each had due to their mutations this kind of thing wouldn't happen… that they'd be kinder to one another. Kids were kids, though, and they picked on each other here at the institute, too. Smothering her frustration, Marie went back for a pair of gloves and slipped them over her hands. She placed one arm over Jill's shoulders and escorted her back down the hall. "C'mon, Jill. I'll help you settle back in and make sure they leave you alone, okay?"

After doing as she'd promised, as well as delivering a lecture that would have done 'Ro proud on why it was wrong to make up cruel nicknames like "Jilly Gilly" and "Gill girl" for people and getting everyone to make up and be friends again, Marie found that she was yawning hugely. She checked a clock and discovered that more time had passed than she'd thought and it was already after four in the morning. John was so tired at night with all the work he was doing every day. She sighed. He needed his sleep. She would leave him alone and hope to find some time soon to talk with him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N.: Several people have asked for a Ryro so here it is… My thanks to those of you who've inspired this tale. I'd love to read your comments, so please share your thoughts. No flames, please. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

John was getting really frustrated and knew the building pressure inside him was starting to show. He'd just snapped at Artie of all people, one of the few around here who didn't get on his nerves. He started to apologize, but his friend cut him off in his own wordless way and encouraged him to take a break from their work on the outside walls. "Thanks, man. I won't be long," he promised. Artie just waved him off and went back to the job.

Logan, from his position near the door he'd propped open so he could smoke without as many disapproving glares, saw the tense set to his shoulders and John's eyes casting around each room he passed and knew what the young man needed. "I think she's up in her room," was all he said. John nodded at him and changed directions.

He heard some music emanating from behind the almost-closed door when he got there and knew she had a heavy dose of Logan running through her at the moment. She listened to different music when different psyches were pushing their way forward. Right now it was an old rock playlist that was running and that meant the Wolverine wanted to play. Lynard Skynard's Sweet Home Alabama filled the room.

John heard her belting out the lyrics and even though he'd been doing better about controlling himself while in public areas of the mansion, he couldn't hold back his smile at her twang floating out the door. He pushed the door further open to see her hair flying around as she flung her head to the beat while swinging her hips and singing along. He patiently waited for the song to end. She surprised him when she stopped the music before the next song could start. John leaned forward slightly to better hear her mumblings. "I just want a little time with him… is that too much to ask?" That was what he was finally able to hear and he suddenly felt like a complete wuss. That stupid hitch in his pulse that those girly novels are always talking about happened to him and he realized how much he'd changed since this amazing girl came into his life.

His soft rapping on the door got her attention and she lit up with a blazingly bright smile. "Johnny!" Her expression had him feeling ten feet tall. "Do they need my help with something?"

He half shrugged. "I don't know. I needed a break and wanted to see you." Drawing in a deep breath she rose to her feet and rushed over to him, almost sending him backwards as she flung herself at his chest. John wrapped his arms around her instantly and took full advantage of getting to hold her close. They stood pressed against one another for several minutes before she stepped back to look up at him.

"I was just thinking about you." He just stared at her, cupping her face in his palms, letting strands of white and dark hair protect him from her skin. When he continued gazing at her and still didn't speak, she got a little worried. "Is everything all right? What is it, Johnny?"

Unwilling to say what he was thinking, John did the only thing that made sense to him right then. He bent towards her and grazed her lips with his before nibbling gently on those plump red lips that had known so few kisses. When a tiny whimper of pleasure mixed with fearful hesitation escaped her throat he settled his mouth completely over hers and let all he was feeling and thinking flow into her. His dedication to her safety and happiness, his overwhelming love for her, even the bit of panic at how much she'd come to mean to him and how much he honestly needed her… he freely wished it all into her mind, wanting her to see it, but unable and reluctant to put it into words.

Marie gasped as they fell apart. Hitching John's arm over her shoulders, she supported his weight as she half-dragged him into her room and lowered him to the bed there. "Ah love ya', too, Johnny. Ah do." She huffed and held in the rest of what she wanted to say. She didn't tell him that, as much as she loved him, she was ready to kick his butt for doing something so stupid when she'd really wanted to talk to him. Marie grabbed a book, turned the music back on, and settled in at his side to wait for him to recover. He needed to get some rest anyway, so this was probably a good thing for him.

Still… it would have been nice to talk about the professor's proposition.

* * *

John felt unusually groggy… like he was swimming underwater almost. He forced himself to open his eyes, or he tried to anyway. As he drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness he remembered what had happened. His lips quirked upwards a bit as the recollection of how sweet, innocent, and uninhibited Marie's kisses were. She was such a _good_ person. She'd been on the road awhile and John knew it was almost a certainty that she'd done things that were wrong, but he knew that her soul was good. He often questioned his own goodness and that made it all the more amazing to him that she accepted him so freely. He knew he didn't deserve her and sincerely hoped she never figured that out.

He wondered if it worked. It was his curiosity that made him open force his eyes open. He turned his head slowly and took a moment to absorb and memorize the way she looked. John remembered the first time he'd noticed her hair twisting habit, back when they worked on reports together in the library. He'd liked it then and he loved it now. Intense concentration was written on her features as she steadily scanned the page with her eyes and wound that strand over and over again around her pale, slender fingers.

Not until John reached up and took the lock of hair into his own fingers, to feel its sleek silkiness for himself, did she notice he'd awakened. "Hey! How are you feelin'?"

John rested his head on her torso, looking up at her to answer, "Never better, baby." Okay, so maybe he still wasn't one hundred percent, but he wasn't about to admit it. "I got the feeling you wanted to talk about something earlier. What's wrong?"

Relieved that they could finally discuss what had been nagging at her since they'd met with the professor, she opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Professor Xavier's mental summons. _Something's happening. Please report to my office. _Marie huffed her frustration before rising to her feet resigned to the fact that they were simply not going to be able to talk for now.

John grabbed her hand and tugged her to him for a quick kiss before smiling that cocky smirk at her and leading her from the room. They took the stairs at a fairly good clip and were in the office in a matter of minutes. Jean and Scott entered not long after them. Storm and Logan were there already. Once they'd all arrived, being joined at the last minute by Kurt, Charles began to speak.

"An announcement is about to be made on every major news station regarding a serum manufactured by Worthington Labs. It is being called a 'cure' for the X-gene." Storm didn't wait long before beginning a tirade against the mindset viewing mutancy as a disease while Rogue sat in stunned disbelief trying to process what she was hearing.

"Does it work?" she finally whispered.

"It does seem to negate the effects of the X-gene. However, no one knows the long-term effects of the serum. I believe there may also be some side-effects." Rogue numbly nodded to show she'd heard him, but was still clearly dazed.

John still held her hand and began absently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Storm's strident voice intruded. "Child, you cannot seriously be considering taking this poison!"

John shifted to stand behind Marie, his free hand resting reassuringly on her shoulder. Before he could tell the woman what he thought of her outburst, Logan was already lighting into her. "Hey! Back off, weather witch." His growl was the only sound in the room for a moment. "You have no idea what it's like to have a mutation that affects you the way hers does. It's real easy to judge when you can still walk around in plain view and people never know the truth about you… when you can do everything non-mutants can with no worries about the effects on the people around you. Don't you dare pressure or criticize her for whatever she decides one way or the other. It's her choice, not yours! Why don't you just sit down and keep yer big mouth shut for once." He shook his head as he stalked restlessly across the room and muttered under his breath, "Pretty enough, but really needs to learn when to shut up. Don't matter how pretty ya' are if ya' talk too much."

John would have laughed if not for the tense set of Marie's shoulder under his touch. Storm gaped for a beat or two before crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Logan who just placed the unlit cigar back in his mouth, clamping his teeth over the half-smoked stub without a care. Xavier interrupted the minor drama being enacted. "Yes, well, there _is_ more. Apparently the source of this 'vaccine' is a young boy, a mutant whose power is to negate the power of others who are within a certain distance. He was given over to Worthington research by his parents who gave up custody. This has all been confirmed by a reliable source firsthand."

Here the professor paused, obviously accessing his psychic ability briefly. "We must hurry," he said with sudden urgency. "Magneto has learned of the boy and what is being done with him. While the major players are present at the press conference he plans to break into the lab and take the boy to his own base."

"John, you will join the team on this mission, as will Kitty and Rogue. Go get Kitty and the three of you head down to the lower levels to change. I will finish briefing the rest of the team who will fill you in on the way." John and Marie didn't hesitate at all. They stopped off in the rec room to pull Kitty aside and the three of them took off at a half-run for the elevator. The girls slipped into the locker room to change.

Rather than chattering as one might suppose, they were dead silent. Both were far too wrapped up in what could happen, what this could mean to the mutant community, and what may wind up happening to the boy being used by Worthington Labs if they didn't get to him in time. No one should be raised as a research project and certainly the thought of Magneto controlling the boy or finding uses for him was something Rogue would do anything to stop after what she'd endured at his hands. She may have made peace with the Magneto in her head, but was well aware that the psyche and the man were entirely different entities.

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. John was in the men's locker room on his own. His mind was racing from thought to thought so quickly he was having trouble really processing any of them, but one thing he returned to time and time again was that he would die before letting anything happen to Marie during this mission. This wasn't the deal Professor X had proposed. He was supposed to be the only one of them risking their neck, not her, too. Honestly, John wasn't okay with this at all, but he didn't want to hurt Marie or make her feel like he didn't think she was capable of handling herself. That wasn't it at all. Magneto had already almost killed her once. The idea of her falling into his maniacal hands again was enough to give John the shakes.

He met the girls out in the hallway and they made their way to the hangar. No one said much, but John held tight to Rogue's hand tugging her just a tiny bit closer every few moments until she was nestled snug against his side, her hand in his and his other arm wrapped around her waist. Kitty and Rogue exchanged nervous half-smiles. Before ten minutes had passed the rest of the team was entering the hidden hangar and they all strode up the ramp, bracing themselves for whatever they were about to face.

The plan was for John to help Logan cover their backs along with Storm providing cover from the outside while Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Kitty attempted to reach the boy before Magneto and his companions. Rogue was to stay with the jet and be prepared to fly them out if the need arose as it had back at Alkali Lake. She would also help to monitor everyone and make sure communication stayed open. John breathed a little easier hearing she wouldn't be right in the thick of things, should it get messy. Kitty was going in only because her particular mutation was so helpful in situations like this.

'Ro sent thick fog rolling over the island as they landed, leaving those in the building unsuspecting of their arrival. The ramp lowered and all but Rogue made their way to their appointed positions. There were only two guards as those with Worthington Industries had no reason to suspect any kind of infiltration. Rogue listened in as Logan rendered both guards unconscious with stealth honed by instinct and practice.

Looking at the three dimensional hologram of the premises, Rogue guided those inside down the corridors and up to the proper floor. Storm was the first to alert them that things were not going to be as smooth and quick as they might have hoped. "We've got company," she intoned through the headset. They'd all heard. Rogue dashed to a window to see Magneto with several other mutants, some whom she recognized and some unfamiliar, arriving at the building and making their presence known in less than subtle ways.

Magneto himself was gliding through the air while one mutant brought spikes out all over his body and let them start flying towards anything that moved and another clapped her hands together before her sending sonic shockwaves out that had everything shaking in response. Alarms sounded and Logan barked out word combinations that Rogue had never even dreamed of before.

"Y'all are close," Rogue let them know. She told them where they needed to head and then went back to watching the proceedings. Storm was now battling some of Magneto's comrades. She wasn't doing as well as Rogue had expected, however, and the younger girl was worried. Finally, seeing how weakened the other woman had become; she slipped from the as-yet-undiscovered plane and slipped up behind two of the Brotherhood members. Her gloves had been tucked inside her uniform and she now reached her bare hands towards exposed skin on the two rebels. It didn't take long for her leave them unconscious on the ground.

Storm was rallying and met her eyes across the expanse before the doors to the building. With a tilt of her head, she indicated that Rogue should head inside to help. Fighting back the intense pain in her head that always followed the use of her mutation, she quickly followed the same route the others had taken such a short time before. Logan and John had left a cleared path for her to follow. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one to benefit. She was down the hall from where her teammates were busy freeing the boy when she spotted Magneto, Mystique, and Sabretooth standing between her and her objective.

"Well, well… look what we have here. Little girl, I think you'd best go back to your precious school and leave the real battles to the grown-ups, don't you?" Mystique's insultingly patronizing tones were enough to have Rogue ready to get rough and dirty. She called up the fighting skills of those she'd absorbed as well as their mutations and began hurling bony projectiles from herself at the woman who immediately began flipping and twisting her body with a speed and agility that any gymnast would envy. Finally though, one landing caught her off a little bit and it was that extra second it took for her to regain her balance that allowed Rogue to pin her foot to the floor with one of her spikes.

After that it was pretty much over for the shape shifter. Since the use of that particular gift left Rogue able to fight from a distance, she had the advantage and she used it well. In less than two minutes a series of spikes had pinned one of Rogue's nemesis down thoroughly and had left the woman in so much pain that it would take her even long to work her way out.

Magneto waved a hand her way and told his favorite feline feral to, "Take care of the youngster," in dismissive tones. He went on to continue striding towards his real goal. Tilting his head to one side, Victor Creed fixed his black eyes on the petite form challenging him openly. Rogue could hear the voices of her teammates loudly demanding to know where she was and what was happening through her headset, but she refused to allow them to distract her.

Logan and John had been taking out security and any other personnel foolish enough to get in the way. From the sound of things, Scott had made a last minute decision to send them to the main computer center for the facility where they were now retrieving disks onto which they'd copied as much information as they could gather regarding the boy and the new 'cure' for mutancy. Logan even spotted some vials containing samples in a refrigerated unit in one of the labs they passed and gathered several of the vials and even a prepped syringe or two.

Having finished that task and hearing Storm announce that Rogue had gone inside to help, both men were quickly making their way to where she faced off against the huge blonde giant of a man growling at her. "I'm gonna have fun playing with the Runt's little pet," he snarled.

Remembering a move John had shown her when they worked out together one time, she faked to the right, then dodged left using her momentum to help her run along the wall for only two steps, giving her the opportunity to dodge around the surprised feral. He spun her way almost instantly. She hadn't gained much by the move, he thought. She could read it in his eyes. Rogue only smirked. Logan had told her over and over the dangers of underestimating ones opponent. Now she knew what he really meant.

She was now only a few feet from Mystique, who was still immobilized by the painful barbs holding her still. Rogue slid along the floor in a move not much different from the one Mystique had used when slipping away from the soldiers at Alkali Lake, and grabbed hold of the woman's ankle as she went. She used the leverage her hold gave her to sling her body around behind Mystique, draining her all the while.

Mystique's eyes dropped shut as Rogue finally released her ankle. Rogue was busy trying to keep control over the rush of memories, feelings, and power when she heard an all-too-familiar rumble leading to an explosion of angry roaring as Logan arrived on the scene and leapt onto Sabretooth's back, implanting six adamantium claws deeply through the larger man's back.

John soon had fiery orbs flying towards the long-haired Creed, setting him aflame and Rogue, who'd garnered some semblance of control over the feelings, flipped her way to where the three battled and then began kicking and punching their enemy with a rapidity that amazed even herself. While he wasn't out for the count, Victor was down for a bit while he recovered so they raced to where Jean tried to hold Magneto still long enough for Scott to get in a solid shot against the wily man.

Kitty had phased into the captive boy's room only to find that once she had him reassured enough to come with her, she couldn't use her powers to escape safely with him. Kurt was in the other room wanting to help in the fight against Magneto, but not doing as much good as he wished. Magneto was still unaware of Logan and John's presence behind him, which Logan used to advantage. He pulled out one of the needles he'd acquired and plunged it into Magneto's neck, forcing the liquid within into Erik's body before dropping back. John was hurling fire towards the man while Scott used the shocked stillness resulting from the shot to pierce him with a blast from his eyes.

Jean used her telekinesis to open the door and spoke into the prisoner's mind words of assurance that they were only there to help. Rogue raced to where he and Kitty were emerging and urged the other girl to help get the others out safely. Kurt stopped beside Magneto to port him to the jet, closely following with Mystique. Logan steadfastly refused to allow Creed onto the jet. Rogue, meanwhile, took the boy by the hand and dragged him behind her, running at full speed down the corridors. John stayed as close as he could without having his powers negated to ensure Rogue's safe escape.

Soon they were all aboard the jet, which Storm and Jean were piloting away from the isolated headquarters as quickly as possible. Rogue ran worried eyes over John and Logan, then over the rest of the X-Men. Seeing nothing too serious, although Storm had been knocked around a bit, she turned to the boy. "Hi. I'm Rogue. Are ya' okay?" As her head began to throb and nausea rose up in her, her accent thickened.

"Yes. Thank you. I'm Leech."

"We'll be back ta tha Institute before ya' know it an' the professah will take care o' ya', okay?"

"Yes," he replied calmly, but with a small wrinkle of concern on his otherwise smooth forehead. "Are you all right?"

John's head whipped around, as did Logan's, when he heard the worry in the young boy's voice. He went to Rogue's side and urged her to a seat several yards away from their new passenger. "How many did you absorb, baby?"

Logan was there beside them when she answered, "Three, ah think." Her voice was very faint. "It hurts, Johnny. Ah think Ah'm gonna beh sick," she whimpered. He was smoothing the hair back from her clammy forehead, cursing his lack of gloves.

Logan asked if they were clear and the instant Jean let him know, "We're good. Go ahead," he whispered low words of assurance and comfort to his 'kid' while laying his hand on her cheek. "I've gotcha, M'rie. Let go, darlin'." With a tiny grunt she did. Marie passed out, never realizing her head was pillowed in John's lap or knowing that Logan held on until the sheen of a cold sweat had left her brow. She never heard Kitty explaining things to Leech nor was she aware of Storm's praise of her resourcefulness and decisive actions.

All she knew of was the way her Logan psyche suddenly dominated the newly acquired ones and forced them into submission. The way he kept all of them under control while still manage to comfort her mentally until they arrived at the mansion and the professor entered her mind to help her close off each new psyche into a locked 'cell' in her mind where they could not harm her or take over was what she remembered from that flight.

Artie waited at the elevator doors for Kitty to get off and yanked her to his chest where he gripped her tightly for long minutes, assuring himself that she really was okay. Jubilee worriedly watched them take care of both Rogue and the now-weakened Logan through the glass doors of the infirmary until Peter came to urge her away. He finally convinced her that the new boy wouldn't feel truly welcomed until he'd gotten the local intel from the girl who knew more of the mansion's happenings than anyone.

Bobby wanted to stand beside his friend in a show of support since John refused to be shut out or kept from Rogue's side, but they'd sent him away firmly but kindly letting him know there were already too many people in there. Instead, he went to watch the news conference being conducted by the head of Worthington Industries along with most of the other older students.

When Marie did finally emerge from the pained cloud of her mind, she was in her own room with John sitting on the floor beside her bed, his head tilted back at an awkward angle that hurt to look at. She tugged on the gloves laying on her nightstand before running her fingers through his hair and muttering through a dry, raspy throat, "Johnny, sugah, that's got to hurt."

He moaned and intuitively turned into her touch. "Marie…" He scrubbed one hand down his face before opening his eyes. "How do you feel?"

Her giggle was a shadow of its usual self, but it still warmed him to hear it. "Like I got run over by a tank, but I _do_ like this whole waking up to see you right here thing."

He reached to stroke her cheek and jaw tenderly and she noticed he also wore thin gloves. "Yeah, I've got to agree with you on that one, baby." He straightened and cracked his neck a little bit to relieve some of the pain that built up as he rested. John swiveled to fully face the bed where she lay. "I think we need to talk, Marie, but not until we've both gotten some rest, okay?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N.: Well, we have arrived at the end of our tale. Many heartfelt thanks go out to those who've taken time out of their busy days (and nights) to leave reviews. Not only have they helped shape this story, encouraged and inspired this writer, and helped me to hone my writing now and hopefully in the future, but they have made me smile and sometimes laugh and really brightened my days. I appreciate all of y'all and those readers who didn't have time to review as seeing the hits this story has received really helps build me up and inspires me in unexpected ways.**

**What a great ride this has been. I hope to see all of you when I post my next story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

John slept long and hard, not rising until after lunch the following day. When he did finally awaken, he discovered himself resting comfortably in Marie's soft bed, the covers mounded all around him and no sign of her to be seen. He rubbed both hands over his face trying to jolt himself fully alert. Shaking his head to finalize the process of bringing himself to full consciousness, John caught sight of the clock on her dresser. Blinking rapidly at the digital numbers glowing out at him, he was stunned at the late hour. He found his shoes near the foot of the bed, neatly arranged side by side by Marie, and pulled them on before making his way out the door and downstairs to seek out coffee and his girl.

He smiled at locating both at once. Marie beamed at him from her regular seat at the table, one steaming mug in her tiny hands and another waiting for him in front of the chair where he usually sat during their morning ritual. John crossed and casually positioned himself across from his favorite person. When her little sock-clad feet rubbed his leg as she positioned them on the edge of his chair, he let one hand drop from his coffee cup to curl around their dainty warmth, his thumb rubbing against the ball of her foot unconsciously. "So, tell me… what kinds of things do people say around the new kid?"

She giggled at the reminder of their early days sitting together this way. "Huh-uh Sparky…" she teased. "I provided the grounds, now you're obligated to provide the gossip." She winked and waited to hear his response.

He leaned back, faking contemplation before smirking and stating, "Okay. I've got something pretty good. There's this guy… well, everyone thinks he's trouble and kind of a loser, but the prof's offered him a pretty sweet deal. He's thinking that if it's what this girl, who for reasons _no one_ understands actually seems to _like_ him, if it's what she wants to do then he's thinking he'll jump at the chance. That's all I know on that one for now, though. So what do you think?"

Her breath caught as he spoke and she knew what he was really saying. "Really Johnny? It's really what you want? I don't want you to do this just because you think it's what I want. You'll only hate me for it later and I couldn't stand seeing bitterness or resentment when you look at me."

He dropped the pretense and leaned forward, his eyes burning with deep intensity. "Marie, I could never, _never_ hate you or resent you. Do you hear me? It couldn't happen. I thought you knew that."

Tears welled up in her big doe eyes and she studied him closely before whispering so softly even Logan would have trouble hearing her if he were in the room, "Johnny? I love you, sugar. I love you so much."

John was across the table, spilling the coffee without care or concern and kissing her passionately in mere seconds. Rogue's absorption barely kicked in until the sound of a throat being cleared penetrated their minds and then it drew on him with a vengeance. He slid into his seat when she shoved him away from her, desperate to keep him safe. "Is it safe to assume the two of you have reached some agreement, then?"

Once John could breathe more easily he turned towards the doorway where the professor sat in his wheelchair, flanked by both Jean and 'Ro. "Go ahead and read my mind, prof," he invited.

Both he and Jean slipped into John's surface thoughts and received their answer and then some. The professor steepled his fingers under his chin and gave one of his enigmatic almost-smiles. Jean grinned at Rogue. She literally grinned, something the younger girl had never really seen on the serious doctor's face before. All Xavier said was, "Very well. Thank you both. We are most pleased by your acceptance."

Jean just kept smiling hugely at the young pair, which was starting to not just confuse, but slightly freak out Rogue.

**

* * *

****Five Years Later**

The professor smiled on as he watched his students, new and old, enjoy the celebration which was bringing so much joy. He pondered the changes which had occurred with time in their lives. Siryn was now a quiet, confident young woman who spoke regularly on mutant rights all over the world. Jean and Scott were expecting their second child. Their little girl had her mother's beauty and her father's love of order and rules. He spied Jubilee and Peter talking and was glad to see their past attempts at romance had not damaged the friendship that had always been at the foundation of it all. Their serial break-ups had been hard on both young people and it was a relief to all when they both finally accepted they were simply better in a platonic relationship with each other.

Kitty walked by and he saw that the air of sadness was still there in her eyes. She'd never quite regained her innocent vivacity after Artie's death. Those who'd attacked him so suddenly hadn't even known he was a mutant. They'd simply seen that he was mute and assumed he'd be a good mark for their thievery. After witnessing them beating poor Artie literally to his death, she'd never been the same. Charles only hoped that someday she would allow her heart to open up again. When she realized she would always love Artie and he'd always have his place in her heart, but she had more love to give to someone else the professor knew she would have no trouble finding volunteers. Her mournful beauty was admired wherever she went.

Then his eyes fell on Ororo and Kurt. The pair was still skirting their attraction after all these years. It had become quite entertaining for the residents of the Institute. When his glance strayed over the natural beauty of the young woman with the bi-colored hair, his whole face softened with affection. She may never realize it, but young Rogue was Charles' inspiration. She helped him continue to fight the good fight without ceasing. She was the embodiment of his hopes and dreams for mutant kind. And right now, she had the most charming flush spreading over her face.

Marie looked over at John where he stood with a bunch of the guys across the room. He instantly turned her way and she couldn't hold back her blush at his heated expression. She swung her head slightly down to hide her heated cheeks, but knew he'd seen her reaction… knew he'd loved getting a rise out of her. The downward tilt of her head brought her eyes to the glimmer of the unusual ring on her finger. It was simple, but lovely. It wasn't traditional, but was classic. The clear light-colored amethyst was flanked by tiny diamond clusters which were surrounded by the bead-style band that encircled the remainder of her third left finger. She'd learned that this particular amethyst was called a 'Rose de France' amethyst. All she knew was that it was beautiful and John had picked it out himself saying it reminded him of her… slightly different but sweet and pure and beautiful. Nothing could hold back the smile that spread over her full lips.

She never thought she'd be this happy. The school was growing every semester and the cause was becoming wider spread all the time. With the incredible surge of mutant births, the halting of Magneto's radicalism which had now been channeled into a fervor for more productive handling of mutant/non-mutant relations, and the exposure not only of the problems with the 'cure' but the revelation of several government programs hostile towards mutants the tide was slowly shifting. Someday they may not need to hide any more. It looked far more promising than most had ever hoped for.

She was now a teacher for Xavier's Institute and a full-fledged X-Man. She'd even figured out some things about her 'gift' and was getting more control than even the professor had believed possible. Feeling a firm, hot hand encircling her waist, she smiled a tiny bit. It was the hand of someone who'd never doubted her ability to gain control. "Hey, darlin'. Wanna give this old man a thrill and dance with me?"

"There's nothing I'd rather do right now, Logan." He drew her onto the area cleared for dancing and pulled her near. His familiar scent filled her nostrils evoking the comfort and incredible closeness they'd always shared. Neither spoke as he led her gracefully around the perimeter. They didn't need words. They never had. He couldn't believe his little Marie was now grown up and that he'd led her down the aisle just a few hours earlier. It seemed like only days ago that he'd flipped back the tattered edge of his plastic tarp to find her grungy form huddled in his trailer bed. And now look at her… all beautiful and elegant… and married. He held her even tighter and breathed in her unique aroma. While he knew they'd always share a unique and treasured bond, he was very aware that it would never be quite the same again. She'd long belonged to another, but now it was official. He was going to miss her in a lot of ways.

Knowing this emotional crap was going to have him breaking down soon, he was thankful when little Marie's husband… her _husband_ – the term was still shocking… cut in on their dance. Logan graciously handed her off and watched them spin away with a swirl of her silky dress. He knew that the boy loved her more than life and that was why he'd tried to go a little easy on him when they'd talked that morning. There was no way he wasn't going to have some kind of chat with the little punk, though. After all, this was the kid that boy had conned into marrying him and there were definite ground rules that had to be followed. Once he'd been certain they had an understanding, though, he'd let it go. Now he moved to stand in a shadowed corner, studying his little girl's face.

John spun Marie into his chest and held her tight as they moved across the floor, ignoring everyone and everything else. This wasn't about any of them… it was just Johnny and Marie and their commitment to one another. He remembered that day… the day he'd told her he wanted to stay here. It was the day he'd let Xavier and Jean into his head. The day he'd shown them that this was his goal. Marrying Marie, making it official that it was his job to cherish her and protect her, was a huge part of what he was working towards. And he'd done it. He'd also become one of the leaders of the X-Men, a co-trainer with Logan of the younger recruits, and even a teacher here. But being Marie's husband was the most important accomplishment of all.

"Are we done here?" he muttered against her ear, making her giggle. It still gave him a little rush to this day to hear that lilting sound.

"Johnny," she chided with quiet humor, "surely we shouldn't leave yet! Don't you think we should wait longer?"

He leaned down to growl against her soft neck. "No, baby, I don't. I think we'd better leave now." As he began caressing the milky column of her neck with his lips, she shuddered in reaction. Her breathing picked up and he felt the rise of her pulse rate under his ministering mouth. Smiling against her soft skin, he chuckled and let his tongue sneak out to taste her sweetness. Her tiny gasp had him growling low in his throat against her shoulder, bared by the neckline of her gown. "Let's go, baby," he rumbled.

Others had started dancing and they found it easier to slip away unnoticed than they'd thought it would be. Only Logan, Charles, and Jean knew they'd gone. When it was time to cut the cake, everyone looked around them for the couple being honored today. No matter where they checked, however, John and Rogue were nowhere to be found. Finally Logan cleared his throat and declared, "Just slice the thing and get the sugar in your guts. They're busy."

Although the awkward feeling hung in the air, no one was foolish enough to balk at what Wolverine told them to do. Meanwhile John was making short work of demonstrating to Marie how deeply he cared about her. He still didn't say the words, but they both knew he showed her every day his love for his 'baby'. He cherished her more than most had ever thought he was capable of feeling, but none ever doubted his sincerity. Holding her in his arms this way, John was blown away by the intense feeling of satisfaction, of rightness, of… happy content. Knowing they were each others, that they'd give one another possession over a part of their soul, filled him far more completely than he'd every contemplated. This, he knew, would be the greatest accomplishment of his life.

"Ah love ya' so much, Johnny…" she breathed. Her eyes were closed and she let her expression reveal everything coursing through her, every wonder-filled and passionate feeling and sensation, at that moment.

See how raw and exposed and genuine she was right then, John couldn't help himself. Cradling her face between his palms and lowered his face until their lips were so close a breath couldn't come between them he finally declared, "Baby, I love you more than you'll ever know and nothing in this world will ever change that." Before she could react his lips were on hers and words were the farthest thing from either mind.


	22. Epilogue

A

**A.N.: Surprise!! I really was planning to stop there, but this scene just wouldn't leave me alone so I've decided to add this little epilogue to purge the rabid bunny who's been keeping me from my other stories. They can be relentless little things, can't they?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just having fun with the possibilities they hold.**

**15 Years After We Last Saw Mr. and Mrs. Allerdyce**

"MOM!"

"MARIE!"

Marie shook her head and rolled her eyes stifling the desire to giggle along with her three sons. "Hush now, boahs," she scolded mildly adding a wink before heading into the other room.

"Did y'all need meh?"

The two of them started in at once and most would have found it impossible to figure out what either combatant was saying, but Marie had more experience in this than she really wanted and figured it all out with admirable speed. She crossed to stand at the side of the man who could still send her pulse racing with just a heated look from those blazing eyes of his. Wrapping her arms around his waist she leaned against his chiseled body before looking up from sultry eyes and speaking in the husky tones she knew could set him off in no time at all. "Now Johnny… it's just the annual bonfire. Everyone will be there and that means faculty, too. Nothin's gonna happen to her and you know it. Don't you remember us goin' to the bonfire togethah for the first tahme?"

He gazed down at his wife and realized that the impossible had happened. The thing he'd never thought could. John loved his Marie even more now than he had the day they'd married. They'd both aged, matured… but she was as gorgeous as ever. In fact, her even more generously rounded curves were so appealing he even now had trouble keeping his hands off her. Forcing his mind back to the topic under debate right now he replayed her last question in his thoughts. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Why do you think I'm not letting her go with him? I remember everything I thought about that night, everything I wanted and wished for…"

She giggled and smacked one hand against his chest. "Cut it out, ya' perve!"

"Oh, eww! Would you guys stop it?"

Hearing giggles from the doorway, Marie looked back over her shoulder and saw her boys grouped there carrying on at their father's carrying on. "Y'all are all incorrigible," she chastised with no heat whatsoever.

Clary, their daughter, was about to vehemently agree with her mother about the men in their family when Marie wheeled around to add, "And that includes you, young lady." Before the gaping girl could counter, Marie continued. "Now you may not like it, but your father does know a great deal more about what goes through the minds of teenaged boys than either you or I ever will so we're going to have to take his word for it this time."

She whipped around to pin the boys in place with a look. "Have you guys heard anything?"

The two younger boys shook their heads in the negative, "No, momma, we haven't."

James, the oldest of the three at thirteen, had a little bit more to add. "Momma, the only thing I've heard is that he really likes Clary a lot. I don't think he's so moronic that he'd actually do anything." Seeing his father's brow lower he added, "Well, it's true, Dad. I really do think it'll be fine."

Later that night as she easily slipped into her usual place tucked against John's side, Marie smiled at the image that drifted through her thoughts of John's glowers at Clary's date all evening. Johnny sure was a protective daddy. His arms wrapped around her tugging until she was draped over his chest. "You know I love you more than anything in this world, right baby?"

"Ah love you, too, Johnny," she breathed out. The four kids were hanging out in the sitting area of the family's quarters while their parents lay together.

Clary looked over the sleeping head of the family baby Stephen to where James was thumb wrestling with Nathan. "Thanks for what you said to Dad earlier."

Smirking in an exact imitation of their father he assured her, "It's not like I lied or anything. It was all true. Besides, all the guys here know what powers this family has and like I said before, he doesn't seem like a complete fool so I highly doubt he'd try anything stupid."

"You're pretty cool for a little brother, you know."

"Yeah, well Uncle Logan says it's good genes."


End file.
